


LAGOM: not too little, not too much. Just right.

by Ragoniac



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pencos, Universidad AU, Vecinos, au ragoney, los pencos son vecinos y universitarios, soft
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragoniac/pseuds/Ragoniac
Summary: Raoul y Agoney son vecinos.Agoney es el primer chico joven que Raoul ve mudarse a la comunidad en la que vive con su familia.Agoney aterriza en un pueblo catalán cuando el verano está a punto de acabar. Tras años intentando dedicarse a la música sin resultados, ha decidido empezar la Universidad.Raoul empieza su tercer año de carrera, una que ya no recuerda ni por qué escogió. Se siente vacío, desmotivado, sin dirección.Raoul y Agoney son vecinos los primeros días, confidentes las primeras noches y amigos los primeros meses.





	1. Capítulo 1.

_**LAGOM: Swedish word for "Not too little, not too much. Just right."** _

  
Levanta polvo con cada pisada. Cada vez pisa con más fuerza y menos frecuencia. Siente que sus muslos no van a permitirle muchas más, así que saborea con ganas ese ardor que recorre sus piernas que tanto asusta las primeras mañanas, y se convierte en adictivo hacia el final del verano. Le ayuda que las últimas calles son en bajada, y le ayuda incluso más no escuchar sus propios jadeos, pues los ahoga con la música que no deja de sonar en sus oídos. Lo que sí siente es su pecho retumbar con cada zancada y el sol arder en su piel, pero los primeros días de septiembre le dan algo de tregua y consigue acabar su recorrido sin desmayarse, no como aquella primera mañana de junio, tras todo un curso sin recorrer un solo metro.

Sus piernas, amenazantes de no poder acompañarlo en los últimos metros, tiemblan con desespero y piden a gritos un descanso, así que reduce la velocidad y comienza a trotar suavemente en dirección a su hogar. A escasos metros de la gran puerta metálica, recuerda que ha olvidado las llaves dentro y no está seguro de si su familia ha regresado de la playa.

Raoul pesca su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y para la música. Es consciente entonces del jaleo de sus jadeos, y le gusta incluso más sentirse así de agotado. Ojalá sus piernas le permitieran correr una hora más.

  
Efectivamente, tras comprobar con unos mensajes que su familia aún no está de vuelta ni tiene la intención de estarlo, se da cuenta de que está encerrado fuera de su casa. Sabe que no es difícil entrar, puesto que vive en una comunidad de edificios, un total de muchos vecinos que en algún momento tendrán que entrar o salir. Aunque también es verdad que, teniendo piscina comunitaria, poco se necesita de fuera con el calor que aun toca en el pueblo.

  
Piensa que, si alguien decide salir por la puerta en ese momento, no necesitará llaves para entrar dentro de su piso, puesto que se trata de uno de los bajos que tiene un pequeño balcón que da directamente a la zona comunitaria de césped, y no sería la primera vez que entra a hurtadillas saltando su barandilla. Ventajas de que el único balcón de la casa sea el de su habitación, escogida con total intención de tener esa entrada y salida extra. Nunca bloquea la puerta porque conoce a todos los vecinos y sabe que a nadie se le ocurriría saltar la barandilla, además de que nadie sabe que nunca está cerrada.

  
El fuerte motor de un camión se abre paso por su calle y pone fin a su recorrido justo delante de la puerta metálica de la comunidad. Raoul se aparta de esta con los ojos clavados en el camión al ver a un hombre bajar y acercarse a los timbres. No puede ver a qué piso está llamando, pero percibe que no hay nadie en él, pues no ha pasado un minuto cuando, preso de desesperación y calor, el hombre teclea un número en su teléfono y se lo lleva a la oreja.

  
Pasan dos minutos cuando un chico moreno aparece, atravesando la puerta que Raoul necesitaba abierta para poder continuar con su día. Sin embargo, la curiosidad por saber qué ocurre le incita a no escabullirse por la rendija que ha quedado abierta tras el joven. En cambio, clava sus ojos en él e intenta ponerle una identidad. Puede que sea el nieto de la vecina del quinto, o tal vez se trate de algún nuevo inquilino. Este último pensamiento pone nervioso a Raoul y no sabe por qué.

  
\- Disculpe, estaba liado en el garaje.

  
Mentiría si dijera que Raoul no se ha quedado totalmente prendado del acento del chico. Un canario. Definitivamente no es nieto de la vecina del quinto, y desde luego se trata de un nuevo residente.

  
No escucha la respuesta del hombre del camión (de mudanzas, ahora entiende Raoul), puesto que estudiar al canario es mucho más divertido y gratificante. El corazón de Raoul aun intenta poner remedio a la hora de deporte a la que ha sido sometido, pero estar encerrado por decisión propia fuera de su casa mientras observa a un joven y atractivo intruso hacerse hueco en su hogar, no es de gran ayuda.

  
Es un ruido agudo y estridente el que le saca de sus pensamientos. El camionero mira con disculpa al suelo, a la caja de cartón con las palabras "Cuidado. Frágil." que acaba de hacer añicos. Raoul se prepara para una discusión mínimamente acalorada entre el joven y el camionero, pero su nuevo vecino sacude la mano e indica al trabajador que continúe moviendo cajas, que él se encarga.

  
Desde donde Raoul observa la escena, a escasos metros de su puerta, siente una pena inmensa al ver al chico arrodillarse junto a la caja y abrirla para ver cómo ha quedado el contenido. Tal vez se trataba de algo realmente valioso. Mueve ágilmente las manos y vuelve a cerrar la caja, levantándola a continuación y mirando a su alrededor.  
El chico no sabe qué hacer con la caja, y Raoul no sabe si debería echarle una mano.

  
Decide que, si van a ser vecinos, mejor llevarse bien. Se acerca a paso ligero hasta donde está él y le saluda con media sonrisa y un movimiento efímero de mano. Nunca le ha gustado hablar con gente, mucho menos con hombres y mucho menos con hombres de su edad. Muchísimo menos con hombres de su edad así de atractivos. Su barba oscura cubre medio rostro y su pelo sedoso y castaño oscuro le cubre un poco la visión, pero Raoul alcanza a ver sus ojos y decide que no es momento para soñar despierto.

  
\- Te ayudo.

  
Tal vez debería haberlo preguntado, pero la situación le pone realmente nervioso y no controla sus actos. Ojalá haber corrido media hora más, ojalá su familia hubiera estado en casa y ojalá estar tomando el sol en ese momento, ajeno a la mudanza del chico.

  
\- Oh. Vaya, gracias.

El chico está tan cortado como él, así que gana algo de seguridad para seguir hablando y llegar a algún acuerdo.

\- ¿Quieres que te abra la puerta para que puedas entrarla? – pregunta señalando la caja antes de caer en lo obvio. – Bueno, no te puedo abrir la puerta porque no llevo llaves. Quiero decir, he salido a correr y mi familia no está todavía y me he olvidado las llaves y no puedo entrar. Por eso.

Raoul se da una fuerte bofetada mentalmente, pero regala una pequeña e inocente sonrisa para esconder lo nervioso que se ha puesto. Cuando toma aire para llenarlo de alguna frase y evitar el momento incómodo, el otro chico sonríe ampliamente y asiente.

\- Tranquilo, casi que mejor la tiro. No ha quedado nada entero. Todo son pedazos.

Estúpido, piensa Raoul. Pues claro que está todo roto.

\- Oh, claro. Perdona. Perdona.

\- ¿Sabes dónde puedo tirar un gran cargamento de cristales? – pregunta curioso y divertido el chico.

\- Sí, claro. Hay contenedores aquí al lado. Te acompaño, si quieres.

Indica el camino a los contenedores, aunque realmente no hace falta. Se ven a simple vista al final de la calle, pero ya que ha empezado esta conversación se siente en la obligación de continuarla.

\- Soy vecino tuyo. Quiero decir, si la mudanza es tuya.

No puede dejar de decir estupideces y siente la necesidad de lanzarse al contenedor detrás de la caja y desaparecer. No soporta pensar que va a compartir comunidad con un chico que le ha visto hacer un ridículo espantoso. Aunque tal vez no lo ha notado. Él también parece algo tenso.

\- Sí, sí. Mi hermana y yo nos mudamos. La Universidad y eso.

\- Claro, la Universidad.

Están de vuelta en la puerta tan rápido que ninguno de los dos sabe qué hacer. Ambos toman aire a la vez para añadir algún comentario. ¿Y qué estudias? ¿Y dónde? Raoul quiere saber más, pero no se ve capaz de preguntar nada. El canario estudia con delicadeza el rostro de Raoul y este último empieza a darle vueltas al desastroso aspecto que debe tener. Nota los ojos del moreno sobre su pelo y envía un castigo mental al Raoul deportista y madrugador por no haber puesto ni una gota de gomina y haberlo dejado al natural. Como resultado, sus mechones rubios están empapados de sudor y probablemente despeinados.

\- Chico, ya está todo descargado – anuncia el transportista, devolviendo a ambos chicos a la realidad fuera de la tensión del primer encuentro.

El moreno señala con la cabeza al camión a modo de despedida y Raoul se queda solo de nuevo, sin saber absolutamente nada del nuevo vecino, y sin ganas de saber más. Se siente humillado. Sucio y nervioso, menuda primera impresión.

Le entran ganas de salir corriendo cuando recuerda que no tiene llaves y que la puerta vuelve a estar cerrada. Cierra los ojos y reza para que el chico hable un rato más con el transportista para dar tiempo a otro vecino a llegar o salir y así no tener que cruzar más formalismos incómodos con él. Pero no es su día de suerte y, cuando escucha el ruido metálico de la puerta abrirse, descubre que, en efecto, el chico joven es quien la está abriendo.

\- ¿Y cómo sé que vives aquí? – le dirige la pregunta sin venir a cuento y Raoul se queda petrificado, pues de manera natural había avanzado hacia la puerta para entrar.

\- Porque vivo aquí. Pero me he olvidado las llaves.

\- Ya, corriendo. ¿Y llevas las particulares de tu apartamento? Soy nuevo aquí, no quiero que me hagan una cruz enorme por haber dejado entrar a un ladrón en mi primer día.

Raoul deja ir una carcajada suave por el comentario del chico, pero este le mira más bien con intriga. Le sorprende que no haya miedo en él, pues la situación no es para menos. Si lo piensa objetivamente, no tiene nada para acreditar que esa es su vivienda y ha estado sospechosamente amigable con un chico de mudanza, tras observar durante un largo rato desde la puerta.

\- No... también las olvidé.

\- Ya... ¿y cómo pensabas entrar?

Raoul no sabe si sentirse más avergonzado por sus pintas o por lo mal que le está dejando este nuevo residente.

\- Mira, si te lo digo no me vas a dejar entrar – responde sinceramente, pensando en cómo iba a saltar su propia barandilla.

El canario cierra la rendija que había abierto y guarda las llaves en su bolsillo. Cruza los brazos y le mira directamente a los ojos.

\- Si crees que esa frase me iba a tranquilizar, vamos mal.

\- ¿Te tranquiliza más saber que suelo saltar mi propia barandilla por pereza a entrar al edificio y pasearme por el rellano? – dibuja una sonrisa burlona. Al fin y al cabo, no tiene nada que esconder.

El chico moreno deja ir una carcajada suave que eriza el vello de Raoul. Le sostiene la mirada, algo juguetona, durante unos cuantos segundos. La mano del chico recoge las llaves de nuevo y da algo de esperanza a Raoul.

\- Así que además de despistado eres acróbata.

La perplejidad de Raoul se hace protagonista de la conversación y arranca otra carcajada del chico.

\- Lo que tu quieras, pero te prometo que vivo aquí. En el bajo. Probablemente haya una toalla azul secándose al sol. Lleva ahí cuatro días así que igual está tiesa.

\- Has elegido una toalla como prueba cuando literalmente todos los balcones tienen toallas colgadas.

Raoul no puede evitar sentirse cada vez más humillado, pero tampoco puede evitar la media sonrisa que le produce la situación. Surrealista.

\- Oye, ¿y qué pensabas hacer en el balcón tanto rato? ¿Tomar el sol?

\- Pensaba más en entrar en mi cuarto y darme una ducha fría.

\- Ah, que te dejas la puerta abierta. Ya...

\- Escucha, sé que con cada comentario me estoy ganando más y más una llamada a la policía, y que parezco imbécil dejándome las llaves y la puerta abierta, pero así soy yo. Bienvenido a la comunidad, cuando te encuentres alguna pieza de ropa por el césped, probablemente sea mía. Soy despistado, lo admito. Pero también soy vecino tuyo.

\- ¿Y qué hago entonces?

\- Lo que quieras. O me dejas entrar y me ves saltar mi barandilla y desaparecer por mi piso, o me dejas fuera y cuando llegue mi familia nos ves a todos entrar juntos. Pero no les digas que dejo mi puerta abierta.

\- No, que qué hago cuando encuentre ropa tuya por el césped.

\- ¿Qué?

Raoul ha perdido el hilo, pero mentiría si dijera que no le está gustando. Sabe perfectamente que está haciendo frases con poco sentido, pero también sabe que el otro chico no desconfía totalmente y que está jugando un poco y riéndose de él.

\- Has dicho que te dejas ropa por el césped. ¿Qué hago cuando me encuentre algo?

Sabe que no lo pregunta en serio y le parece hasta adorable que le siga la corriente y no haga de la situación algo mucho más incómodo.

\- Lo lanzas a mi balcón.

\- ¿El de la toalla azul tiesa?

\- El mismo.

El moreno agacha la cabeza y sonríe al suelo. Niega con incredulidad y acaba de sacar las llaves de su bolsillo. Las introduce en la cerradura, da vuelta y media con ellas y, juntando sus ojos con los de Raoul, da un pequeño empujón para abrirla.

\- Te dejo entrar si me ayudas a entrar las cajas en mi casa, que el transportista me las ha dejado en la portería. También soy de un bajo, pero me gustaría entrarlas por la puerta, no lanzándolas por el balcón, no sé si te va ese estilo.

Raoul ríe, perdiendo toda la tensión acumulada en el cuerpo. Asiente y cruza la puerta, dejando al nuevo atrás. Se para y espera a que el otro le indique, pero sabe perfectamente a qué bajo se dirige. No queda lejos del de Raoul, de hecho está justo en frente, ambos separados por el césped central.

Caminan juntos pero distantes hasta la portería y recorren el pasillo de puertas hasta que dan con la del chico. Efectivamente, hay cajas por todos lados. No tardan mucho en entrarlas todas. Las dejan mayoritariamente en el salón, aunque un par de las grandes va a la habitación con el balcón y otro par va a parar a la que se encuentra en la parte interna del piso. A Raoul le sorprende ver un piso idéntico al suyo pero completamente vacío.

Cuando las cajas están en las habitaciones en las que el canario ordena, Raoul no sabe qué debe decir o hacer, así que se tambalea en mitad de la habitación con balcón y observa el suyo propio a través del cristal. Efectivamente, ahí está la toalla azul.

\- Así que tu hermana y tú solos – no tarda en arrepentirse de la pregunta, pues está algo fuera de lugar y no sabe ni por qué la ha hecho. - Me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte dejado entrar – dice el canario sin dejar de soltar una pequeña carcajada.

\- Lo siento – Raoul niega con la cabeza. – Es solo que me sorprende. O sea, esta comunidad es muy familiar. Ya lo irás viendo, supongo.

\- ¿Algún consejo para elegir habitación? Mi hermana aún no ha llegado y me voy a dar el lujo de elegir el primero.

\- La del balcón, sin duda. Desde la experiencia te aseguro que es lo mejor. ¿Te apetece un baño nocturno? Saltas la barandilla y al agua. ¿Sales y no quieres que nadie se entere? Saltas la barandilla y a fuera. Además, el sol que entra por las ventanas... La del balcón, sin duda – es consciente de que ya lo ha dicho antes, pero no sabe filtrar las palabras que se le aglomeran en el cerebro.

Y por hacer la gracia y rellenar un poco el silencio que sigue a su comentario en el que el canario piensa sobre sus opciones, decide añadir un:

\- Además, así me podrás ver colarme en mi propia habitación todo el rato.

\- No digas más, me has convencido.

Raoul abandona el piso contento. Ha sido, como mínimo, entretenido. Se siente tan acalorado que le dan ganas de saltar a la piscina en vez de acabar de atravesar el jardín para perderse entre sus cortinas, pero decide que quiere quitarse el sudor en su ducha, con agua fría y un par de canciones cañeras. Cuando salta la barandilla y abre su puerta, no puede evitar girarse para mirar al nuevo vecino apoyado en la suya, sacudiendo sus hombros en una carcajada que llega en forma de eco a Raoul.


	2. Capítulo 2.

El cielo amenaza con tormentas esa tarde, pero a siete días de volver a las clases, Raoul no va a rechazar un baño en la piscina. Esa mañana no ha salido a correr, pues el día anterior había acabado dolorido y deshecho, tumbado en la cama toda la tarde con miedo a moverse un ápice y acabar vomitando. Al parecer, no había aprendido a controlarse en los últimos tres meses.

Había invitado a sus amigos a pasar la tarde en la piscina, pero el tiempo no acompañaba a las ganas de reunirse y, si era sincero consigo mismo, tampoco le apetecía ver de nuevo a Quique, no después de no haberse presentado en el aeropuerto para despedir a su primo Marc. No después de todo lo que había pasado con Marc. Antes necesitaba algo de tiempo, y tenía el justo para hacerlo antes de volver a las clases.

\- ¿Vas a salir con este tiempo? – pregunta su madre sin apartar los ojos de la revista que lleva toda la tarde leyendo.

\- Voy a darme un chapuzón.

Sale del comedor para evitar escuchar el “te vas a resfriar” que le dice cada vez que lo hace. Realmente encuentra muy agradable la sensación de nadar bajo la lluvia, es algo que le relaja. Y si se resfría, espera que le dure más de una semana para poder saltarse esos primeros días de clase llenos de reencuentros, horarios nuevos y gente nueva, conversaciones forzadas y demás.

Al abandonar el edificio y quedar en contacto con el aire frío de una tarde nublada de verano, se piensa dos veces lo que va a hacer, pero ver la piscina solitaria y las nubes oscurecer cada vez más le impulsa a arrancar la toalla que hay colgada de su barandilla, lanzarla al césped y saltar al agua sin pensarlo demasiado.

El frío le golpea como una bofetada, pero le regala unos segundos en los que no siente las piernas, cansadas todavía del día anterior. Sale a la superficie para coger algo de aire y apartarse el pelo de los ojos. Nada de un lado para el otro durante unos minutos, hasta que deja de notar el cuerpo, no sabe si por el frío o por el cansancio.

Se escuchan los primeros truenos y caen las primeras gotas, y es entonces cuando se tumba en el agua para sentir la lluvia caer sobre él. Escucha voces distorsionadas bajo el agua y se ve obligado a abrir los ojos para corresponder a quien sea que le está hablando.

\- Pensaba que era la única loca a la que le gusta hacer esto.

Es Glenda, la canaria recién llegada a la comunidad y hermana del chico que, dos días después de conocer entre cajas de mudanza, se presentó como Agoney. No hace más de cinco días que se mudaron, así que no ha podido conocerlos más, pero ha compartido tardes de piscina con Glenda los últimos tres días, así que se siente reconfortado por su presencia.

\- Pensaba que era el único loco al que le gusta hacer esto – dice Raoul y ríe por encima del trueno que acaba de retumbar.

Glenda entra a la piscina con algo más de cuidado que Raoul, pero no tarda en acompañarle en el centro de esta, donde ninguno de los dos hace pie. Mueven el agua con sus piernas para mantenerse al flote e intercambian miradas en silencio, pero no es incómodo. Ambos están ahí para disfrutar de los truenos y la soledad, es una casualidad haber encontrado compañía.

Pasan unos minutos en los que la lluvia no hace más que cobrar fuerza y los truenos explotan con más y más furia. A Raoul le pone algo nervioso sentir el temporal justo encima de su cabeza, y de no haber sido por la presencia de Glenda, ya habría vuelto a la seguridad de su toalla y habitación.

Llega un punto en que la lluvia es más molesta que agradable, y ambos se dan cuenta, pues se dirigen sin compartir palabra hacia las escaleras y no tardan en pisar el césped de nuevo. Recogen sus toallas y se envuelven en ellas, solo para caer en la cuenta de que ya están empapadas y no hay refugio seco en el que esconderse del diluvio que ha surgido de cuatro gotas inocentes.

Se miran, cómplices del fallo que han cometido y divertidos por la situación, y ríen, incrédulos.

\- Pediría ayuda a mi hermano, pero me va a decir “ _te lo dije_ ” y no le quiero dar el gusto.

\- Ah, no, yo tampoco quiero que le des ese gusto – responde Raoul y ríe, empezando a temblar.

Como si hubiera escuchado su nombre, el moreno aparece por la puerta de su habitación y disfruta del refugio de su balcón. Ve a los dos jóvenes reír, tapados con toallas completamente empapadas. Raoul percibe el movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y no tarda en fijar sus ojos en él, a lo que Glenda responde dando media vuelta y riendo al ver a su hermano sin dar crédito. Le ven negar con la cabeza, pero también ve la sonrisa que se le escapa de los labios y saben que todo está bien.

\- ¡Te lo dije! – grita Agoney.

\- No seas malo y prepáranos un café, que ahora vamos – responde Glenda alzando la voz, y Raoul tarda un par de segundos en reaccionar. Lo hace con una carcajada algo falsa.

Agoney vuelve a negar con la cabeza y a sonreír, bajando la mirada al suelo, pero desaparece por la puerta en lo que Glenda sabe que es una victoria para ella.

\- Ponte algo seco y vente a casa, que no tenemos nada que hacer y no nos conocemos.

Raoul asiente, tímido, y sonríe.

\- ¿Debería cruzar el patio con paraguas o me hago una carrera para no ir cargado ni chorreando? – pregunta divertido imaginando la odisea que puede suponer una distancia tan corta como esa con un tiempo como ese.

Comparten una risotada que parece calmar la tormenta por un instante y retoman sus caminos cuando un relámpago ilumina la oscuridad que empieza a engullirles.

Raoul no pierde tiempo en la ducha y tampoco se molesta demasiado con su pelo, dejándolo algo húmedo por las puntas. Se viste con una camiseta algo abrigada, con una manga que arropa su antebrazo, pues el chapuzón le ha dejado frío y realmente no le apetece enfermar ahora.

No se molesta en avisar a nadie de la casa de que va a salir porque supone que entablar algo de relación con unos vecinos no se cuenta como plan social que se deba comunicar a nadie. Decide correr para evitar empaparse completamente y llega al edificio de enfrente en cuestión de segundos. Pica al timbre del bajo y nadie le responde, pero la puerta se abre y le cede el paso. La puerta está abierta de entre todas las que comparten rellano, así que supone que es correcto entrar sin picar. Escucha jaleo dentro del piso y carraspea la garganta para llamar la atención de alguien, para sentirse un poco menos intruso.

\- ¡Raoul! – exclama Glenda con una sonrisa mientras desaparece en el que debe ser su cuarto.

\- Hombre, el acróbata – ríe Agoney, haciendo que Raoul ruede sus ojos e ignore el comentario.

\- Va a caer una buena, es mejor que esta noche cierres los porticones – se dirige al chico, quien está ocupado calentando leche a fuego lento.

\- ¿Van a caer piedras o qué?

\- No, pero si tienes sueño ligero no conseguirás descansar nada. Los truenos retumban que da gusto.

\- Entonces es una suerte ser de sueño profundo – le dirige media sonrisa y Raoul se la devuelve.

Se apoya en el mármol de la cocina y observa cómo Agoney observa la leche sobre el fuego. Desde luego, hay que tener ganas para calentarla así, con lo sencillo que es meterla en el microondas un par de minutos.

\- ¿Aceptas sugerencias? – pregunta Raoul tras bufar un mechón rubio que le divide la visión en dos.

\- Acepto microondas de segunda mano, si es lo que vas a decir – la respuesta del moreno pilla totalmente desprevenido al rubio y ríe por lo bajo, por lo surrealista que es la situación. Le ha leído la mente.

\- Pues no, listillo – en realidad sí, así que se apresura a buscar una segunda sugerencia que no le deje en evidencia. – Tienes que removerla para que se caliente por igual en todos lados.

No sabe ni si está en lo cierto, pero se acerca al cazo con seguridad y, con una cuchara que hay sobre un plato y parece limpia, se dispone a removerla. Al principio lo hace con cuidado, pero cuando nota los ojos del moreno en su nuca, atentos a sus movimientos en todo momento, se pone algo nervioso y remueve con más intensidad.

\- Despistado, acróbata y cocinero. No dejas de sorprenderme.

\- Espero que no tengas pensado hacer una lista de mis facetas, porque de aquí a un mes no te acuerdas ni de la primera.

\- Eso de no acordarse es más de tu estilo. Ah, y acabo de añadir egocéntrico a la lista.

La fuerza de la respuesta hace que algo en el interior de Raoul se estremezca y sienta miedo de haber causado esa impresión. Debería aprender a canalizar los nervios, y no mediante la boca sin permiso de su parte racional. Pero por la pequeña e inconfundible risa que escucha a su espalda, sabe que no hay nada por lo que preocuparse.

\- Agoney, Agoney…

Da media vuelta y ata sus ojos a los del otro chico, pensando en qué más decir. Están justo en frente, sus cuerpos se miran y sus ojos se intentan descifrar, pero es demasiado pronto para entender lo más mínimo.

El moreno avanza en su dirección y la respiración de Raoul queda tremendamente quebrada cuando ve su brazo acercarse a él. Necesita espacio personal, pero no le molesta tenerlo con la mano a punto de tocarle la cintura.

\- Está hirviendo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- La leche. Que si no te apartas y apagas el fuego, nos quedamos sin leche.

Raoul, pequeño, inocente y tímido Raoul que pensaba que esa mano iba dirigida a él y no al cazo sobre los fogones. Se ríe en silencio y se aparta, dejando que Agoney trabaje.

\- ¿Descafeinado o…?

\- Pues la verdad es que no soy mucho de café – responde con total sinceridad y se siente algo mal, pues ha estado calentando leche para él, al fin y al cabo.

Agoney gira su cuerpo de nuevo para quedar enfrente del invitado y se limita a mirarle. Simplemente mirarle. Raoul no sabe qué hacer.

\- Pero vamos, que lo que tengas ya me va bien. Descafeinado o como sea que se bebe el café.

No puede evitar sonrojarse y desear desaparecer. Hacer amigos nunca ha sido lo suyo. O se pasa de chulo o se pasa de inocente, no hay punto medio.

Raoul se plantea añadir algún comentario más, pero no sabe qué decir, ni si decir algo es lo correcto. Si, tal vez, debería inventar una excusa y marcharse. O mudarse. O dejar de exagerar.

\- Pues menos mal, chico, porque ni idea de café. ¿Nesquick? – pregunta el canario con una sonrisa burlona y, aunque Raoul no sabe si se está riendo de él o si lo dice de verdad, se siente cómodo y se deja llevar.

\- Nesquick va perfecto. Gracias.

Agoney ríe y se mueve por la cocina, abriendo armarios hasta que da con el bote de Nesquick. Coge tres tazas y reparte la leche entre ellas. También saca café. Cuando no le queda nada más por hacer, devuelve sus ojos al rubio que mira con expectación la escena. Está nervioso, se siente fuera de lugar, no sabe qué hacer ni cómo dejar de pensar en lo inútil que está pareciendo en ese momento.

\- Si quieres pregunto por ahí si alguien tiene un microondas de más.

Absurda tontería la que acaba de decir, pero mejor eso que nada.

\- Estamos mirando de comprar uno, pero se pasan con los precios – dice Agoney con un aire reivindicativo que acompaña sus últimas palabras.

\- Ya te digo. Mudarse es una locura, ¿por qué lo has hecho? – demasiado directo, tal vez.

Agoney monta todo lo que ha sacado al mármol en una bandeja e indica a Raoul con un movimiento de cabeza que se dirigen al comedor a seguir con la extraña conversación en el extraño intento de conocerse mejor.

El canario toma asiento en uno de los dos sofás que tienen colocados en forma de “L” alrededor de una mesa cuadrada tras dejar la bandeja sobre esta, e invita a Raoul a sentarse a su lado con una palmada sobre el cojín de color turquesa. Peculiar, pero le gusta.

\- Bueno, esta historia le gusta mucho contarla a mi hermana, pero como tarda ocho años en ducharse, lo haré yo – suelta una diminuta risa nerviosa y observa cómo Raoul le mira con toda la atención del mundo. – Intenté vivir de la música durante un par de años, cantando en algún bar y haciendo alguna aparición en conciertos de otros compañeros, pero no funcionaba, no me era rentable.

Raoul suspira en mitad de la explicación de su vecino, pues nunca había tenido delante a nadie capaz de ganarse la vida con su voz y, al parecer, ahora tenía a una al lado. Agoney ha dejado de hablar para fijarse en los movimientos de Raoul, pues no sabe si es un suspiro sorprendido o uno pidiendo silencio. Cuando este asiente con la cabeza a la espera de más, comparte un trocito más con él.

\- Mi plan b en la vida era ser abogado. Traer un poco de justicia al mundo es algo que quiero hacer, y si no puedo a través de la música, lo haré con un cargo en algún bufete o en juicios. Así que, aprovechando que mi hermana consiguió trabajo aquí, me vine con ella.

Ha dejado sin palabras a Raoul, literalmente. No sabe qué responder. Nunca nadie le había explicado una historia tan breve pero tan llena de tanto. Mira a Agoney mordiéndose el labio inferior con algo de nerviosismo y decide arrancarse un par de palabras de la garganta, simplemente para no hacer sentir incómodo al chico.

\- No me esperaba una historia digna de documental de artista, pero vale.

El moreno ríe y murmura algo parecido a “idiota”, pero queda escondido entre carcajadas suaves.

\- ¿Y no has pensado en intentarlo con la música por aquí?

\- No, he decidido quedarme mis partituras para mí, por lo menos por ahora. Y no me pongas ojitos de cachorro porque no me da pena, llevo ya tiempo luchando con la realidad y he decidido convivir con ella y no dejar que me aplaste.

Lo dice con tanta calma que Raoul teme que se rompa con cada una de sus palabras, como si fuera un vidrio muy fino que se pudiera hacer añicos en cualquier momento. Cambia la cara de preocupación que había sido descrita como “ojitos de cachorro” por una sonrisa bien amplia y bien honesta, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo del sofá y cruzando una de sus piernas sobre la otra.

\- Hablas muy bien, que lo sepas.

Realmente lo ha dicho en voz alta.

\- ¿Gracias?

\- Ah, no, no era un cumplido. O sea, que es una realidad. ¿Sabes?

Odia ser tan raro delante de la gente y está a punto de disculparse, pero Glenda aparece por la puerta del salón con el pelo enrollado en una toalla blanca y se sienta en el otro sofá para estar delante de ambos chicos.

Se sirven sus bebidas y Agoney no puede evitar sentir cierta ternura al ver a Raoul volcar un par de cucharadas de Nesquick en su taza de leche. Él apuesta por café por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejando al rubio disfrutar de los últimos granos de chocolate.

Pasan la tarde hablando de todo y de nada, comentando alguna película que sin querer mencionan más de una vez, criticando a personajes públicos que, por suerte, ninguno de ellos idolatra, compartiendo trocitos de sus vidas antes de convertirse en vecinos… Ríen de vez en cuando y sonríen casi todo el tiempo. Es agradable para los tres, y por eso las horas pasan sin piedad y anochece sin su permiso.

Raoul está a punto de pedir unas pizzas para cenar con ellos, pero recuerda que con la tormenta que sigue habiendo, pocos transportistas llegarían rápido. Por suerte, en su casa siempre hay alguna pizza, así que corre bajo la lluvia para recogerlas y se divierte como un niño pequeño intentando averiguar cómo funciona el horno de los canarios.

\- Que te estoy diciendo que si le das a ese botón, va a explotar – exagera Raoul.

Agoney, muy entretenido con la escena y un poco distraído por el pelo de su vecino cayendo libre y suave por su rostro, acerca el dedo con intriga hacia el botón que Raoul le ha prohibido en diversas ocasiones que toque. Mira con intensidad al rubio que, con los ojos abiertos como platos, intenta repetirle que una vez se prendió fuego su cocina tras intentar cocinar una pizza presionando ese mismo botón.

\- Agoney, escúchame. Tengo más hambre que tú, eso seguro, así que si te pido que te quedes quieto porque tengo un trauma de la hostia con ese botón, te quedas quietecito.

Hubiera quedado realmente imponente de no haber sido por la carcajada que acompaña a su última palabra. Agoney, retirando el dedo del botón y apoyándose en sus rodillas, vuelve a reír con fuerza de nuevo.

Glenda, previamente al teléfono con su jefe, entra a la cocina con cierta sorpresa en su expresión, se da cuenta de que el horno no está todavía encendido y, tras resoplar, se acerca con aire decidido para ponerlo en marcha. Es justamente cuando presiona el botón detonante que Raoul y Agoney se funden en un ataque de risa que no pueden frenar. El canario cae de rodillas al suelo y sus carcajadas se convierten en gritos agudos y divertidos. Raoul encuentra apoyo en el mármol e intenta justificar la escena a Glenda, quien mira con incredulidad a sus compañeros.

Saborean la pizza entre alguna que otra broma, pero principalmente escuchan a Raoul hablar de los vecinos que van a compartir a partir de ahora, y son más de las doce de la noche cuando pone rumbo a su habitación.

Su habitación, hundida en un silencio que se le hace insoportable los primeros minutos.


	3. Capítulo 3.

La mañana siguiente amanece soleada y Raoul se alegra de no haber cerrado los porticones durante la noche. Se levanta poco perezoso aunque algo cansado, pero ya ha decidido que hoy no hará nada de deporte, a no ser que absorber toda la radiación solar posible sea considerado deporte.

Abandona su cama y su habitación para prepararse un par de tostadas que acaba desayunando en su pequeño balcón. No se puede engañar a sí mismo y sabe que lo hace por si alguno de sus nuevos vecinos tiene ganas de pasar esa mañana con él, así que lo primero que hace tras sentarse en una de las sillas es mirar hacia el balcón opuesto. No hay nadie en él, así que supone que seguirán durmiendo. Son solo las nueve.

A excepción de un par de personas mayores que caminan por el césped, no hay nadie disfrutando de esas últimas mañanas de calor sofocante, así que no tarda en arrancarse la camiseta con la que ha dormido y cambiar su ropa interior por un bañador corto que permita a sus piernas ponerse algo morenas.

El agua está fría, mucho más de lo normal, así que entra encogiendo el abdomen y maldice en voz alta cuando esta le cubre todo el cuerpo. Nada con fuerza de un lado para el otro intentando calmar sus temblores, y un par de minutos más tarde lo ha conseguido.

La vecina del quinto aparece con la cesta de mimbre que siempre lleva encima en una mano y su nieta pequeña en la otra. Nerea, se llama, y no tarda ni dos segundos en salir corriendo hacia el borde más cercano a Raoul cuando le reconoce. Desde que la pequeña nació, Raoul se ha hecho cargo en varias ocasiones de ella y le encanta su compañía. Es un cuerpo lleno de inocencia y le encanta su dulzura.

\- Raoul, dice mi abuela que te pida por favor si me puedo quedar contigo hasta que vuelva del mercado – su voz es tan fina y bonita que a Raoul le importa bien poco lo que sea que le esté pidiendo, porque nunca le diría que no.

Sale del agua y recoge su toalla para secarse un poco con ella antes de acercarse a la abuela de la niña.

\- Señora Romero, ningún problema. Me quedo con ella lo que haga falta, no tengo nada que hacer hoy – explica el rubio.

\- Gracias, cielo – responde la señora e indica a la niña que se acerque a ella para darle un último beso y susurrar un "pórtate bien" antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Raoul regresa junto a la niña, deja su toalla de nuevo sobre el césped y la niña se sienta sobre esta.

\- ¿Y cómo está mi niña preferida? – le pregunta acariciando su pequeña nariz, arrancándole una risotada.

\- ¿Hoy vamos a nadar? – le pregunta ella, con ojitos esperanzados y las manos moviéndose nerviosa sobre su regazo.

\- ¿Quieres nadar? El agua está bastante fría, pero yo te acompaño.

Es una niña pequeña, seis años tiene. Sabe nadar pero nunca se atreve a ir a la parte más honda por miedo, así que Raoul ha sido siempre su compañero de chapuzones clandestinos, pues su abuela no la deja pasar de las escaleras en las que hace pie.

Se dirigen al agua y Raoul coge la mano de Nerea cuando esta baja el primer escalón. Suelta un grito agudo y cómico que hace que Raoul ría con ella, y pasan los siguientes minutos entrando poco a poco en el agua. A Raoul le parece que el infierno le agarra poco a poco por las piernas y siente la necesidad de tirarse de una vez al agua y acabar con ese martirio, pero sabe que la niña lo quiere a su lado, así que esconde hasta el último temblor de su cuerpo. Cuando la niña acaba de sumergir su cuerpo en el agua, Raoul también lo hace, siempre con su mano sobre la niña para tenerla cerca y controlada, a salvo.

Ríen mientras chapotean y Nerea le cuenta que ha hecho nuevos amigos ese verano (información que había compartido varias veces ya en los últimos dos meses) y que tiene ganas de volver a clase.

\- ¿En serio? Eso es muy bueno, yo no tengo ganas – responde con sinceridad, olvidando por un segundo que habla con una niña que no comprende los estudios como obligaciones que pueden quebrar seriamente la salud emocional de uno. Para ella no son más que pasar tiempo con otros niños que se ríen de los mismos dibujos animados.

\- ¿No quieres ver a tus amigos?

\- Bueno, ya les he visto este verano.

\- ¿No quieres ver a tu novio?

Raoul deja de nadar en seco y mira a la niña, totalmente honesta y sin preocupación ni interrogación en sus ojos.

\- No tengo novio, cielo.

\- Pero una vez me cuidaste y otro chico vino a casa a darte un beso y un libro.

Raoul sacude de la memoria esa imagen y maldice el día en que dejó que aquello pasara delante del ser más puro y honesto que puede haber en el mundo: un infante.

\- Pero no es mi novio, Nerea...

\- Entonces, ¿quién era?

\- Un... amigo _\- ¿lo era?_ Tampoco importaba demasiado, era una niña y no necesitaba saber los detalles de lo que un rollo de verano puede significar.

\- ¿Los amigos se dan besos?

Raoul no sabe qué contestar y agradece que la niña se distraiga con algo detrás de él. No lo agradece tanto cuando repara en que la distracción es Agoney y mira divertido la escena.

\- Claro que se dan besos – responde el moreno y, por un momento, Raoul se lo agradece.

\- ¿En la boca?

Raoul ríe y mira a Agoney, esperando una respuesta que le pueda sacar del momento incómodo. Agoney le devuelve la mirada divertido y muy entretenido, mientras se sienta al borde del agua e introduce sus piernas, suprimiendo un gemido de dolor por el cambio de temperatura.

\- Aunque a ti no te lo parezca todavía, los besos son algo bonito. Y si dos personas se quieren, se dan besos – contesta Agoney.

\- Entonces, ¿tú quieres a tu novio?

\- No es mi novio – repite Raoul.

\- Entonces, ¿tú quieres a tu amigo? – Agoney ríe ante la adorable rectificación de la niña que, cansada de mantenerse al flote con sus propias piernas, se ha colgado del cuello de Raoul.

\- Es... complicado, Nerea.

\- Pero le diste un beso.

Algo desesperado, Raoul mira a Agoney con la boca entreabierta y la necesidad de dar explicaciones. Aunque no se haya podido explicar ni a sí mismo lo que Marc ha significado en su vida porque, si tiene que ser totalmente sincero, no ha sido demasiado. Sí, le gustaba. Sí, pasaron muchos momentos bonitos juntos. Sí, le gustaban sus besos. Pero no, no era su novio. Y no, no fue a despedirle al aeropuerto al acabar el verano. No, no le quería, no le echaba de menos.

\- Pues entonces seguro que le quiere – responde Agoney, más parte de esa conversación que el propio Raoul. Y este no quiere admitirlo, pero le molesta que pueda sacar conclusiones equivocadas.

\- ¿Y por qué no quieres verle?

\- Eh, yo no he dicho nada de eso. He dicho que no quiero volver al cole – responde con una pequeña risa y le lanza unas cuantas gotitas de agua helada que la hacen reír.

\- Entonces – empieza la niña y se para en seco, calculando sus palabras. – Si le quieres, quieres verle y le das besos, ¿por qué no es tu novio?

Un resoplido de Raoul arranca una carcajada de Agoney y, aunque a Raoul le ha parecido tierno, también quiere darle una paliza para que deje de alimentar a la curiosidad de la niña.

\- Porque no le quiero como a un novio. No quiero... - piensa sus palabras para intentar zanjar el tema dejando a Nerea satisfecha con sus preguntas.

Mira a Agoney y este, tras las gafas de sol, le devuelve la mirada. De hecho, no se la ha quitado de encima en todo este rato. En parte porque la conversación lo requiere, pero en parte también porque verle con la niña en brazos le ha enternecido mucho y quiere seguir mirándolo. Aunque no esté del todo satisfecho con la conversación, pero sí con el nerviosismo y desesperación de su vecino para intentar aclararlo todo.

\- No quiero... No quiero darle la mano por la calle, como hacen tus papás – dice el rubio y arranca una sonrisa del canario.

\- ¿Y no quieres darle besos tampoco?

\- No – ríe, dándose por derrotado. – No quiero darle besos. A él no.

\- Pero...

\- Por cierto, qué maleducado soy – dice Raoul, distrayendo a la niña lo suficiente para evitar la siguiente pregunta que no quiere contestar. – Este es Agoney, es un vecino nuevo y viene de muy, muy lejos. 

\- ¿Aganet? Qué nombre más raro.

Raoul ríe con más intensidad de la que se hubiera imaginado, pero también lo hace Agoney, así que no le da miedo reírse incluso más.

\- Puedes llamarme Ago, si quieres.

\- Ago. Vale.

Se hace el silencio entre las tres personas que comparten espacio y, cuando Nerea se mueve en los brazos de Raoul para acercar más su cuerpo, este se da cuenta de que busca calor y que es hora de salir del agua. La deja taparse con su toalla y observa sus posibilidades: morir helado en el césped, morir helado en el agua, entrar a casa y dejar a la niña con Agoney. Pero no se quiere perder ni un segundo de esa compañía, de ninguno de los dos.

\- Rubio – escucha a Agoney. Cuando dirige la mirada al otro lado de la piscina, donde el canario todavía disfruta del frío en sus piernas, ve que le tiende la mano con su toalla en ella.

Camina hasta donde se encuentra y coge con ganas la tela que no tarda en apretar contra su cuerpo, murmurando un agradecimiento que llega entrecortado por el frío que sacude su cuerpo.

Se sienta junto a él, pero en vez de meter las piernas en el agua, las cruza y las cubre con la toalla. Su flequillo, totalmente mojado, esparce gotas por todo su rostro que va eliminando cada pocos segundos. Nerea, al otro lado de la piscina, se ha hecho una bola en la toalla de Raoul y solo se le ve un trozo de su carita.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres volver a las clases? – le pregunta el moreno, esta vez con un tono más serio y bajo, dirigiéndole una mirada que promete escuchar sus palabras y no juzgarlas.

\- Porque... - siente que debe responder con el mismo cuidado que ha hecho con Nerea, pero lanza una mirada segura a Agoney y decide ser totalmente sincero. - ¿Cuál es el propósito de la Universidad? Sinceramente. Vas a un edificio en el que pasas unas cuantas horas de tu día, te rodeas de gente que tú no has elegido y que probablemente no se molesten ni en conocerte de verdad, porque lo único que quieren es tomarse una cervecita al salir de clase y decirte el número de personas a las que han besado en las últimas horas. Es una maldita competición por ver quién bebe más, quién liga más, quién sabe memorizar más para luego olvidar... Que esa es otra, menuda mierda de sistema educativo, que te ponen medallitas por memorizar pero les da igual si has aprendido algo.

Agoney le mira con cuidado, observa todas y cada una de sus facciones. Su mandíbula, recta y apretada con algo de rabia. Sus labios que todavía tiemblan por el frío. Sus ojos, atentos a los suyos. Se da cuenta de lo mucho que debe haber pensado en ello para haber sido capaz de argumentarlo de una manera tan ordenada y reivindicativa. 

\- No he empezado la carrera y ya quiero acabarla, chico.

Ríe para quitarle hierro al asunto, pero sabe que lo que le acaba de confesar Raoul es algo que va mucho más allá de lo que parece, que realmente es algo que le preocupa, y no sabe si es el momento y el lugar para continuar comentándolo.

\- Lo siento, es que me frustra mucho. Pero no te desanimes, de verdad. Igual tú tienes más suerte. Mucha gente conoce a las mejores personas de sus vidas allí. A ver, que yo tengo amigos, no quiero sonar melodramático. Es solo que me parece una farsa.

Nerea llama a Raoul a voces, así que Agoney deja de buscar respuestas para centrar su atención en la niña.

\- Dime, cielo.

\- Si Alfred es mi amigo y le quiero, ¿le tengo que dar besos?

Ambos chicos se ríen y comparten una mirada de adoración.

\- Esta te la cargas tú que has sido el que ha echado la leña en el fuego – dice Raoul, contento de tenerle ahí para hacer de su mañana con Nerea algo más dinámico.

Agoney responde con un suave manotazo en elhombro de Raoul y un intento de salpicarle agua con las piernas. 

 


	4. Capítulo 4.

Primer día de clase. Raoul desayuna a desgana en su balcón, observando con tristeza la solitaria piscina. Hace ya un cuarto de hora que Agoney salió del recinto y Raoul le observó desde el ventanal del comedor. Sintió ganas de salir a desearle un buen día, pero contuvo las ganas y pensó que a la vuelta de sus clases iría a preguntarle por su primer día.

Recoge la mochila que llevaba todo el verano vacía y escondida en el armario y la llena de un par de libretas, una calculadora y la bata que deberá devolver a su taquilla. Mete algo de comida por si la mañana se le hace tan eterna como recuerda y, tras ponerse un poco de perfume, sale por la puerta.

Juega con las llaves del coche en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y ajusta la mochila para ir más cómodo. Camina el par de calles que le separan del parking, y cuando está en la puerta de este, se fija en la parada de autobús que hay enfrente, en la que un Agoney algo nervioso mira su móvil y espera. Se le escapa una pequeña sonrisa, mira una última vez a su vecino y desparece por la puerta del parking.

El camino se le hace interminable y sabe que le costará una semana volver a acostumbrarse a la media hora de radio y carretera. Se consuela al saber que, por lo menos, ahorra quince minutos extras que tarda el autobús que pasa por su pueblo.

Es recibido en la facultad por cientos de voces emocionadas por reencontrarse, olor a café cerca de la cafetería y el sonido metálico de todas las taquillas siendo abiertas y cerradas a la vez, todo el mundo aprovechando el primer día para guardar sus cosas y enganchar fotos y horarios. La taquilla de Raoul es más bien sosa. Hay una foto con sus tres amigos, Quique, Ricard y Elena, pero solo porque el primer año la compartió con el primero de ellos y la pegó con una cola demasiado resistente.

Como si hubieran escuchado sus pensamientos, Elena y Ricard le sorprenden en la taquilla mientras lanza la bata en su interior, con muy poco cuidado, y cierra con ganas, dando una vuelta de llave.

\- Por fin te vemos el pelo, rubio – dice Ricard con una carcajada honesta. Es buen tío, quizás demasiado extrovertido para el gusto de Raoul, pero un buen consejero y confidente, aunque Raoul nunca haya querido compartir nada demasiado personal.

\- Te perdiste la fiesta del sábado pasado. Quique acabó por los suelos suplicando una copa más a la camarera. Menudo cerdo – Elena ríe porque, aunque ella no quiera admitirlo, Raoul sabe que siempre ha sentido algo por Quique.

\- Enrique y sus estrategias para ligar – dice Raoul.

\- ¿Dónde te has metido? Te enviamos mensajes por si querías apuntarte – dice el chico, alto y moreno.

\- Ah, ya sabes. Me tuve que quedar con Nerea.

\- Ya, y yo soy rubia – responde con ironía Elena.

Caminan en dirección al aula que les han asignado para la primera charla del curso, la introducción que todos temen porque saben que, una vez acabada, empieza lo peor. Y un tercer año de carrera no pinta nada bien, especialmente con un par de asignaturas acumuladas de otros años. Pero a Raoul le importa bien poco.

\- ¿Y Quique? – pregunta. Aunque esto último tampoco le importa. No ha vuelto a hablar con él desde la hoguera en la playa, donde su primo Marc decidió besarle delante de todos. Lo recuerda con un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo.

\- Llegará tarde, como siempre.

Efectivamente, el menor y más alocado del grupo se une a ellos ya entrada la presentación. Y, por entrada, Raoul quiere decir casi finalizada. Nada nuevo, lo mismo de siempre: bienvenidos a la universidad, estudiad mucho, estáis a un paso de ser biólogos, bla bla bla.

Cuando por fin acaba la introducción, cede a una cerveza con sus amigos, aunque sabe que no va a beber nada a tan solo las once de la mañana, cosa que no parece molestar al resto. El caso es que decide hacer tiempo en la cafetería con ellos para ponerse al día y ser consciente de que ha vuelto la rutina, muy a su pesar.

\- Te juro que era impresionante, Raoul. Era…

\- Impresionante, ya lo has dicho como diez veces, tío – responde Raoul acompañado por una pequeña risa.

\- Pero no he conseguido su teléfono, oye, que se me resiste.

\- Igual no se te resiste y es solo que no quiere nada contigo, Quique – añade Ricard.

\- ¿Pero tú viste los ojos que me ponía?

\- ¿Pero qué dices? Si ibas tan fatal que no los veías ni tú. Anda, fantasma – Elena, claramente molesta con el tema, rueda los ojos.

\- Para fantasma este – dice, lanzando un movimiento de cabeza en dirección a Raoul. – Que dice mi primo que no fue para tanto, lo vuestro.

\- ¿Qué nuestro? – dice Raoul, intentando esconder la sorpresa y las ganas de escupir su propia saliva. – A ver si el fantasma va a ser él, que yo nunca he presumido de pareja este verano. Porque no la tenía.

La cara expectante de Elena, la boca abierta de Ricard y la mirada pícara de Quique consiguen ponerle nervioso, pero se niega a darles el gusto de hacerle sentir incómodo por un asunto que no les incumbe para nada.

Por suerte, la cerveza no se alarga demasiado y son poco más de las dos cuando llega a su casa. Su familia, expectante, le pregunta cómo ha ido y él les explica lo de cada año mientras come con ansias y mucha hambre.

No tarda en refugiarse en su habitación, cambiar su ropa por un bañador y saltar su barandilla. Se dirige al agua sin hacer demasiado escándalo para no llamar la atención de su madre y ganarse un discurso sobre la digestión y demás, pero se lanza de cabeza en cuanto su toalla toca el césped.

Dios, el verano no ha hecho más que acabar y ya desea con fuerzas que regrese. Nada con fuerzas, quiere cansarse, quiere deshacerse de la realidad que anuncia un nuevo curso. Pasan los minutos y sus brazos y piernas arden. Le gusta. Quiere más pero no puede, así que se acerca a uno de los bordillos y se cuelga de él, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus brazos y cerrando los ojos. Deja que el sol le toque y le queme, le acaricie y le duela. Lo deja tanto tiempo que cree que se ha dormido durante unos segundos.

\- Muchacho, que te vas a achicharrar – es Agoney, carismático y dulce Agoney. Vestido con chándal y ropa suelta, sentado en el césped, cerca de Raoul.

\- Pero bueno, si es un novato – se despereza, arañando sus ojos e incorporándose en el bordillo para salir del agua. Siente que sus brazos arden más que nunca y se pregunta si, tal vez, se ha pasado con el ejercicio.

Recoge su toalla y se la pasa por los hombros, dejándose caer al lado de Agoney y destapando su cuerpo una vez seco para tomar un poco de sol. Tarda unos segundos en colocarse cómodamente sobre la toalla y dirigir su cuerpo al sol, segundos de total silencio por parte de ambos.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido el primer día? – pregunta con los ojos cerrados para no abrasárselos con el sol.

\- Tan bien como un primer día puede ir. Mucha gente, mucho ruido, muchas horas muertas – responde el canario.

\- ¿Has conocido a alguien?

\- Sí, bueno, lo típico. He cruzado dos palabras con una chica a la que probablemente olvidaré en dos semanas, cuatro o cinco cordialidades con un chico…

Se hace el silencio. Raoul disfruta del sol que cae sobre su cuerpo y Agoney observa cómo su pecho sube y baja con cada respiración. Espera que el rubio tenga los ojos realmente cerrados, pues no le apetece quedar en evidencia ante el vecino de claro atractivo.

\- Te acostumbras, al final. A la gente y el ruido, quiero decir.

\- Bueno saberlo, rubio.

Raoul ríe un poco, todavía con los ojos cerrados, y se remueve en la toalla. Suspira y llena sus pulmones con aire que le sabe a pureza y a los últimos días de verano. Deja una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios porque le sabe de maravilla, y esta arranca una muy pequeña y casi imperceptible a Agoney.

\- ¿Quieres hablarme de tu día? – pregunta el moreno. – El otro día sonaste agobiado.

\- Es que no quiero deprimirte – dice con una sonrisa honesta.

\- Tampoco quiero que tú te deprimas por no compartirlo con nadie.

Raoul se incorpora y apoya su peso sobre los antebrazos. Mira a Agoney con los ojos prácticamente cerrados, pero como no consigue verle bien por el sol amenazando con quemarle la retina, se incorpora del todo y cruza las piernas, sentándose algo inclinado para poder mirarle a los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué te importa? – se arrepiente de la violencia de su pregunta nada más formularla, cerrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué no dejas que me importe? Si me lo pides me callo, te hablo de música y me olvido de que hay algo que te preocupa y con lo que convives a diario. Pero no sé…

\- Lo siento, lo siento – Raoul le corta porque no soporta escuchar decepción en su voz. No la había escuchado hasta ahora y le aterra la posibilidad de volver a hacerlo.

\- No lo sientas, de verdad. Si no quieres contarlo, no pasa nada.

\- No es eso. Joder, Agoney.

Vuelve a tumbarse, algo brusco y derrotado. Sabe que no puede huir y que Agoney tiene razón, que odiar sus estudios es algo con lo que convive y no es bueno. Nota que Agoney se mueve y, preso del miedo de que este se levante y se marche, Raoul abre los ojos rápidamente. Se encuentra con un Agoney que se tumba en el césped junto a él, aunque boca abajo. No hace nada; respira y espera, respeta el silencio.

\- Siento que no pertenezco. Y lo peor es que no puedo argumentarlo. Hace ya tiempo dejé de ver el objetivo que me marqué antes de entrar en la carrera. Supongo que estoy desmotivado.

No abre los ojos porque no quiere mirar a Agoney, pero el sol le sirve como excusa para no hacerlo. Al pasar unos segundos demasiado largos de silencio, gira su cuerpo para quedar de lado y poder mirar al moreno, quien le mira con la cabeza reposando sobre sus brazos, disfrutando también del sol.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? – son dos palabras, casi susurros, pero están llenas, Raoul las siente llenas de verdad, de empatía.

Se miran a los ojos con tanta intensidad que Raoul cree que va a morir ahogado, aunque solo sea por aguantar la respiración. Suspira, escuchando una y otra vez las palabras de su vecino, el salvavidas que ha lanzado con seguridad y cariño a la tempestad en la que nada él desde hace ya tiempo.

\- Háblame de música. Por favor.

Las últimas palabras las susurra y duda que el otro chico las haya escuchado, pero Agoney las siente como gritos estridentes dentro de su pecho. No pensaría que una voz tan llena pudiera quebrarse en tan solo dos palabras, y eso le hace sentir incómodo. Estar físicamente lejos del chico le hace sentir incómodo. Siente esas palabras como una revelación necesitada de una caricia que le asegure que todo irá bien.

Y Agoney contempla la posibilidad de acercar la mano para acariciar su piel.

Pero le habla de música, porque es lo que Raoul le ha pedido.

******* **

No saben cuántas horas han pasado, pero el cielo está teñido de azul marino cuando Agoney estalla en carcajadas por milésima vez en ese día. Raoul se ha tapado con la toalla para prohibir el paso al frío nocturno, y ambos han acercado sus cuerpos casi inconscientemente para guardar el calor.

La verdad es que ambos sienten los cuerpos entumecidos por estar tirados en el césped tanto tiempo, pero no pueden dejar de disfrutar de su compañía, así que no lo exponen en ningún momento. Hablan de música, sí, pero también comparten anécdotas divertidas y surrealistas de sus últimos años.

A Raoul le encanta escuchar a un Agoney entusiasmado y enamorado del mundo del escenario.

\- Una vez no me dejaron actuar porque pensaban que yo no era yo, que era un espontáneo o algo así. Pero es que ni los músicos me apoyaron. Yo creo que los tenía fritos ya.

A Raoul se le ha instalado en el cuerpo una risa crónica que no le da tregua. Ríe ante cualquier comentario del moreno y decide que le encanta escucharle hablar porque le encanta lo que provoca en él. Se retuerce en el césped y acerca más todavía la toalla a su cuerpo, pues el frío empieza a apretar y la toalla sigue ligeramente húmeda.

Cuando la risa desaparece y Agoney parece haber cerrado la caja de los recuerdos divertidos, le mira a los ojos, brillantes por la risa, la luna que empieza a asomarse y la emoción de haber encontrado a alguien con quien compartir ese estilo de historietas. Le regala media sonrisa y recibe una de vuelta.

\- Te estás congelando – no es una pregunta y Raoul sabe que Agoney tiene razón, pero niega con la cabeza. – Ah, claro, y tiemblas porque es lo que haces cuando tienes hambre.

\- Pues mira, señor sabelotodo, hambre sí que tengo.

\- Y frío.

\- Y pocas ganas de entrar a casa. De esas tengo muchas.

Agoney guarda silencio y medita su respuesta. Él tampoco quiere entrar en su apartamento, y él también tiene frío. Él también está a gusto.

Raoul no puede esconder una sacudida que pone en evidencia lo que está intentando desmentir y arranca una risotada de Agoney. Agoney, estúpido y atento Agoney que acerca su mano al hombro de Raoul para acariciarlo y compartir algo de calor con él. Nota la toalla increíblemente fría bajo su mano.

\- Anda, vámonos, que todavía te pondrás malo y me sentiré muy culpable.

\- Solo porque no quiero que te sientas culpable de mis estupideces. Pero ves pensando más de las tuyas para entretenerme mañana. Los primeros días de clase son peores que los de presentación.

\- Tomo nota.

Aparta su mano del hombro ajeno y se levanta del césped, observando a Raoul hecho una bola bajo la toalla y sobre el frío y destrozado césped. Le ofrece la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, y este la acepta. Tira de él con cuidado y acaricia moderadamente el dorso de su mano una vez está en pie.

\- Buenas noches, Ago.

\- Buenas noches, pingüinito – dice con una suave sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Raoul no se lo quita de la cabeza en la ducha, ni en la cena. De hecho, es lo último que recuerda antes de caer en un sueño profundo patrocinado por las agujetas del ejercicio y las carcajadas de toda una tarde con buena compañía. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía así… así de lleno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Días duros en el fandom, pero sigamos unidas que lo nuestro es precioso. Por ellos, por nosotras. Os quiero. Soy ragoniac_ en twitter, por si queréis charlar <3


	5. Capítulo 5.

Las tardes hasta las tantas en la piscina se han convertido en rutina para Raoul y Agoney. Ambos se apresuran para salir de clase, dan explicaciones vagas a sus compañeros de por qué no aceptan unas tapas en el bar después de las clases, y regresan a casa. Raoul siempre llega antes que Agoney, pues suele saltarse la última hora y, además, vuelve en coche. Agoney tiene horarios más extensos, aunque los viernes libres, y vuelve en autobús. Así que Raoul se limita a comer y esperar en su habitación a ver a su vecino entrar en su edificio. Pasada la media hora en la que calcula que ha tenido tiempo de comer, sale al jardín, se mete en la piscina o no, en función del tiempo que haga, y disfruta de las bocanadas de libertad hasta que se ven acompañadas por el acento canario que le suena a hogar. 

Es un jueves de mediados de octubre cuando Raoul camina con algo de fresco hacia el parking, pasando como siempre por la marquesina en la que un Agoney adormecido espera, siempre con cables blancos y finos de auriculares cayendo por su pecho. Encoge los hombros y juega con las llaves del coche unas cuantas veces antes de sacarlas y desaparecer por la puerta metálica. No sabe hasta qué punto Agoney es consciente de que lo ve cada mañana, pero prefiere guardarlo como si se tratara de un secreto, un pequeño placer mañanero, el ver a su vecino con los ojos entrecerrados y el pelo imposiblemente suave y ligeramente despeinado. Esa mañana en especial, pues hay viento.

La vuelta de la universidad es algo caótica para Raoul, pues llueve y las carreteras se colapsan de coches haciendo cola tras algún accidente desafortunado en una de las desviaciones de la autopista. Además, ese día se ha tenido que quedar un rato de más con Elena y Ricard, ambos bastante preocupados por si Raoul está molesto con alguno de los dos.

\- No, de verdad, es solo que me apetece estar en casa. Todavía hace buen tiempo y me quedo con Nerea en la piscina por la tarde.

\- Hoy hace un día de pena, salgamos y hagamos algo. 

Raoul lo piensa, piensa en ceder y salir con sus amigos, pero sabe que no es lo que quiere, y no quiere dejarse llevar por lo que otros, aunque se trate de su buen compañero Ricard y su gran confidente Elena, decidan por él. Realmente no le apetece salir, esa tarde no. Le apetece dormir una siesta y recuperar el sueño de las últimas semanas perdido entre charlas sin sentido a medianoche en el jardín. Le apetece dormir algo y hablar con Agoney. Le apetece sentirse bien y, aunque intente engañarse a sí mismo, por mucho que quiera creer que le gusta estar con sus amigos, es consciente de que hace ya unos meses dejó de sentir euforia ante cualquier plan que le propusieran. 

\- Qué va, tío. Hace día de peli y manta.

Y no miente, esta vez no. Le apetece mucho dormirse con alguna banda sonora de fondo y diálogos poco importantes en la historia del cine. Le apetece una buena tarde de invierno enredado en mantas.

\- ¿Quieres venirte a casa? Podemos ver algo – ofrece Elena. 

\- ¿Qué tal el sábado? 

Sabe que no puede simplemente desaparecer del mapa. Es consciente de que, por mucho que haya encontrado un lugar donde siente que encaja y es feliz, y que este sea su casa, no puede desenlazarse de su vida en la universidad, porque al fin y al cabo es donde pasa muchas horas al día. Además, no cabe duda de que aprecia a sus amigos y que le gusta pasar ratos con ellos. Es… es simplemente que acaba sintiéndose acorralado y asustado, y siente ganas de huir a su casa. 

\- Desde que me haces preguntas profundas sobre cómo me siento, estoy pensando mucho – le dijo la noche anterior a Agoney, mientras este daba una vuelta más a su cuerpo con la manta verde que había sacado al jardín.

Y es cierto. Raoul nunca se ha planteado por qué no siente la necesidad de hacer lo que todo el mundo hace. Nunca se ha parado a pensar en si es bueno preferir un plan tranquilo con gente cercana a una fiesta alocada en un local repleto de desconocidos. Nunca lo ha pensado, pero desde el comienzo del año anterior empezaba a notar cómo cada plan indeseado se añadía a la lista de cosas que no le hacían sentir bien. Llega un punto en que Raoul no sabe si se siente incómodo porque no le gusta su carrera, o si no le gusta la carrera porque se siente incómodo. Y sabe que no es la única persona en el mundo que se siente perdido en ese aspecto, pero a veces siente que nadie le entiende.

\- Vale, el sábado entonces – dice Ricard. – Podríamos ir al bar de siempre, que hay fiesta.

\- Bueno, ya veremos – Raoul siente esa estúpida ansiedad quemarle por dentro y acelerar su pulso. Sonríe para tranquilizar a Elena, puesto que siempre se ha preocupado mucho por él y lo ha considerado su hermano desde el inicio de la carrera.

\- Llámame si necesitas algo – mueve su flequillo de lado a lado y besa su mejilla. 

\- Ya lo sé, cariño – responde Raoul, incapaz de no sentir algo de pena. No quiere que se preocupen por él, quiere demostrar que está bien, que simplemente le apetece hacer otras cosas.

Cuando consigue entrar en su pueblo y dejar atrás el tráfico son más de las cuatro. El cielo está completamente negro y le entristece saber que muy probablemente el último baño en la piscina fue el de dos días antes, en el que acabó haciendo estupideces con Glenda para hacer reír a Nerea. 

Come con ganas la pasta que su hermano ha dejado preparada antes de marcharse a trabajar y acto seguido traslada su pesada mochila a su habitación. Saca el ordenador y se dispone a acabar faena que ha ido dejando sin hacer. Maldice las veces en las que ha aplazado las horas de estudio que tan necesarias se le hacen a tan solo tres semanas del inicio de curso. Remueve sus dedos entre el cabello con cierta frustración, pero no deja que le desconcentre demasiado y consigue acabar un par de artículos y análisis de prácticas de laboratorio. 

\- ¿Por qué escogiste biología? – le preguntó Agoney en una ocasión.

\- Supongo que porque era la asignatura que mejor se me daba. Y yo que sé, pensaba que sería igual que en bachillerato, solo que con bata y un kit de disección o algo. En realidad, he visto más flores que otra cosa estos años.

Acaba la faena cuando el cielo anuncia la caída de la noche y le da mucha rabia no haber podido disfrutar ni un segundo de la tarde tan increíble para no hacer nada. También le sorprende haberse concentrado tanto como para no percatarse ni de la entrada de su vecino canario en el edificio de enfrente. Sabe que está en casa porque las luces están encendidas y supone que también está aprovechando la tarde para estudiar. 

Sale a su balcón para comprobar si todavía llueve. Ya no, pero se ha alzado un frío que le pone la piel de gallina. Se abraza mientras mira a la oscuridad del jardín y se pregunta por qué no se encienden las farolas que instalaron unos años atrás. También se pregunta por qué absolutamente nadie utiliza el balancín que reposa bajo la sombra de los árboles.

\- ¡Raoul! – su madre le llama desde el comedor, así que cierra la puerta del balcón a sus espaldas, atraviesa su habitación y se dirige a su voz.

Y debería haberlo sabido y no haber respondido, pero acaba atravesando la puerta principal cargado con dos bolsas de basura, intentando no tiritar demasiado mientras las lanza a los basureros. De vuelta a la comunidad, cae en que se ha dejado las llaves dentro, así que no tiene más remedio que picar para que le abran. Pero como se muere de ganas de recuperar las horas que ha desperdiciado estudiando, pica al de Agoney.

\- ¿Quién es? – escucha su voz a través del altavoz.

\- Adivina quién se ha olvidado las llaves. Otra vez.

\- No cambiarás nunca… - dice con una clara sonrisa en los labios que arranca otra a Raoul.

La puerta se abre y le cede paso a la oscuridad de la comunidad. No se dirige a su edificio porque sabe que Agoney va a salir a saludarle, y lo hace desde su balcón. A pesar de siempre presumir de tener sangre caliente, lleva puesta una sudadera roja que llama la atención de Raoul. Teme tener el rostro del mismo color, pero sería inútil fingir que no le parece atractivo con esa prenda.

\- ¿Te apetece noche de peli y pizza? Yo pongo la pizza – se lo pregunta con total naturalidad. Y Raoul quiere llorar de alegría al no sentir la ansiedad que últimamente siente cuando le surge algo así, de improvisto.

\- Que sean dos – responde alzando el cuello para poder mirar a Agoney en su balcón, apoyado en la barandilla.

\- ¿Películas o pizzas, Romeo? – a Raoul le recorre una sensación de adrenalina que se ve cortada por el viento, pero sonríe mucho como respuesta.

\- De las dos. 

Agoney se retira de su barandilla, retrocede con paso seguro hacia su habitación y, con una simple sonrisa, desaparece en ella. Raoul sabe que solo debe entrar como las personas normales, por el rellano, pero antes de hacerlo se permite disfrutar de la sensación de ser una compañía deseada.

Avisa a sus padres de que cena “en casa del canario” y no espera respuesta, pero tampoco la valoraría en caso de ser negativa, así que guarda el teléfono mientras espera a que Agoney le abra la puerta de entrada.

Cuando lo hace, a Raoul le parece que nunca lo había visto tan adorable, con la sudadera algo ancha y el pelo revuelto, más revuelto que esa mañana. Le ve cómodo. Y le gusta. 

\- ¡Pero si sabes lo que son las puertas!

\- ¡Y tú el _shade_!

Cierra la puerta detrás de él y le sigue a la cocina, donde las pizzas todavía reposan en las cajas recubiertas por algo de hielo, pero ve que el horno ya está encendido.

\- Cuando quieras cenamos algo sano – dice el canario con burla en la expresión.

\- Has sido tú el que me ha ofrecido las pizzas. Además, llevan ya fuera un rato, no me hagas quedar como el único interesado en ellas.

Quiere decirlo serio, pero le cuesta mucho quitarse la ternura de los labios, porque ver a Agoney así de bien mientras cocina la cena a la que le ha invitado le parece demasiado adorable como para utilizar una sola nota de desagrado en su voz.

\- Calla y pon la mesa.

Se acerca la medianoche cuando acaban la primera película, a la que, entre las pizzas y comentarios absurdos, no han hecho demasiado caso. Están en el sofá, arropados por la manta verde de Agoney y Raoul se siente cómodo. Tan cómodo que se permite coger un cojín que no le pertenece con sus propias manos para ponerlo bajo su cuello que empieza a cansarse.

\- ¿No se supone que mañana tienes clase?

\- Se supone. 

\- Oye, niño. Tira para la cama. Mañana vemos otra si quieres.

Y aunque el plan le parece tentador, Raoul no tiene ganas de abandonar ese sofá y esa sensación de calma. Quiere refugiarse en esa manta verde y dormir todo un día entero. Le tranquiliza saber que Agoney no insiste en echarle de su casa y que en ningún momento se lo ha insinuado más allá de la preocupación.

\- No tengo sueño. Todavía.

\- Ese “todavía” suena a que te vas a quedar dormido en mitad de la película. 

\- Puede. Pero. Agoney. 

El ritmo entrecortado de sus palabras capta con totalidad la atención del canario, cuyos ojos repasan ligeramente el rostro de Raoul, reluciente y, tal y como ha dicho él, libre de sueño. Agoney espera una continuación a sus palabras, pero no hace nada para poner nervioso al chico, se limita a esperar y escuchar con ganas todo lo que el otro esté dispuesto a añadir. 

\- Estoy bien.

Ninguno de los dos entiende las palabras y las atribuyen a las altas horas de la noche y al cansancio, pero Raoul no tarda en dar una explicación que acaba por suavizar el ambiente como Agoney no hubiera creído posible.

\- Quiero decir… Estoy bien. Ahora. Aquí. ¿Sabes?

Y puede que no lo sepa porque aún hay mucho por descubrir y conocer, pero sabe lo suficiente como para alargar la mano y pellizcar la nariz del rubio que le mira con ojos brillantes y expectación en el rostro. Le arranca una sonrisa y se siente realizado.

\- Si te quedas dormido, no pienso arroparte como a un niño ni llevarte a la cama en brazos – el tono divertido de Agoney le provoca una suave carcajada.

\- Si te quedas _tú_ dormido, no pienso arroparte como a un niño ni llevarte a la cama en brazos – copia sus palabras.

Pero es un trueno el que le despierta a las dos de la madrugada. Raoul, desorientado y desconcertado por la ferocidad del cielo, se remueve incómodo en un sofá que huele familiar, pero no acaba de reconocer. Se incorpora apoyándose en sus manos (sí, ha acabado completamente tumbado de alguna manera) y echa un vistazo a su alrededor. Cuando ve a Agoney con los ojos cerrados y el cuello torcido, apoyado en el reposabrazos del sofá, recuerda el porqué de su situación. Siente calor en su estómago y suspira. 

Lanza una mirada curiosa al televisor y se queda unos minutos enganchado a las palabras de un hombre respondiendo a llamadas de gente que quiere saber su futuro. Cansado y todavía algo desorientado, se destapa (se ha apropiado de la totalidad de la manta en su corto pero profundo sueño, dejando a Agoney encogido en la esquina opuesta del sofá con una de sus manos entre las piernas, buscando calor) y alarga el brazo para coger el mando a distancia y poner fin al programa. Se levanta con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido y apaga la lámpara entre los dos sofás que alumbra todo el comedor. Recuerda que Agoney le dijo que tenía un sueño profundo, así que libera un poco de estrés con un leve suspiro al saber que no le va a despertar por hacer un poco de ruido. 

Sabe que debe marcharse y descansar, pero también sabe que nada le apetece más que volver al sofá, al calor de la manta, y dormir con Agoney para más tarde reírse de cómo acabaron durmiendo, sin hacer caso ni a los diez primeros minutos de película. Pero no lo hace. En cambio, agarra una servilleta que reposa sobre su plato (vacío) de pizza de la cena, un boli que reposa ahí mismo y deja un mensaje para el canario. 

“ _Muy interesante la segunda película. Perdón por robarte la manta. Espero que no te duela mucho el cuello mañana. Buenos días, bella durmiente. A la próxima pizza invito yo._

_PD: Te dormiste tú primero.”_

De eso último no está seguro, pero ese estúpido juego de piques constantes le hace sentir bien, así que no duda en continuar con él.

Antes de marcharse, echa un último vistazo al rostro contrario, lleno de paz, relajado a más no poder. Siente la necesidad impulsiva de pasar sus dedos por su sedoso cabello, pero un trueno le interrumpe. Agoney se acomoda y estira las piernas por donde antes no podía por la presencia de Raoul, para después volver a encogerse. Debe tener frío. Y a Raoul le enternece lo suficiente como para coger la manta y echarla sobre su cuerpo, dejando sus manos sobre el hombro del canario más tiempo del necesario. 

Cuando vuelve a despertar, cinco horas más tarde, esta vez en su cama, maldice haber vuelto a trasnochar, haber cruzado el patio bajo lluvia torrencial y no haberse quedado en el calor del piso vecino. 

Abandona la cama, se ducha rápidamente y se arregla para el último día de clase de la semana. Y, para su sorpresa, pasa rápido. Y, para todavía más sorpresa, le apetece quedarse después de clase con Quique y Ricard, jugando a cartas y tomando un refresco. Ha entregado el trabajo que tenía pendiente y se siente bien, aunque también agobiado al haber recibido más tarea todavía. 

\- Yo es que no entiendo por qué Miriam me odia.

Miriam, la camarera a la que Quique seguía intentando conquistar. Había conseguido su nombre a base de preguntar a otro de los camareros.

\- Yo sí – dice Ricard y ríe. – Pero si mañana salimos, puedo hacerme su amigo y luego decirle que eres mi primo o algo así.

\- Nada de primos míos, que igual Raoul se te tira encima.

Raoul decide reír en vez de soltar un par de guantazos a Quique. No le falta razón, no es ninguna mentira que tuvo algo con su primo, pero le agradecería que cerrara el pico de una puta vez. Además, jamás se fijaría en Ricard. 

\- Eso, Raoul. El camarero no estaba nada mal, igual te interesa a ti – Ricard lo dice con tranquilidad mientras lanza una carta sobre la pila ya acumulada. 

\- Qué obsesión tienes con liarme con alguien. 

\- Es que desde que se fue Marc estás de bajón.

Realmente a veces odia a Quique.

\- Qué va. Estáis flipando. Y, si fuera así, no lo solucionaría con otro tío. Y no estoy de bajón.

\- Deja de excusarte y déjanos liarte con alguien mañana. 

Raoul quiere matarlos lenta y dolorosamente. No entenderían jamás que no tiene nada de ganas de estar con nadie, que no está de bajón, más bien triste y ansioso a casi tiempo completo. Y, sobre todo, jamás entenderían que con Marc no hubo nada que a él le pareciera digno de recordar con tristeza. Al contrario, se lo pasaron bien entre besos estúpidos y fiestas en la playa. Algún que otro “te voy a echar de menos cuando vuelva a Madrid” y “yo también”, pero Raoul pone la mano en el fuego a que ninguno de los dos lo sentía de verdad. 

\- Voy para estar con vosotros y Elena, no para liarme con el camarero. 

\- Eso lo dices ahora porque no le has visto.

\- Ricky… - utiliza el mote cariñoso para fingir que no le está importando que le estén prácticamente obligando a hacer algo que él no quiere. 

\- Bueno, como quieras. Mañana ya veremos lo que pasa.

\- Sí… - lo dice desganado y se pregunta si se dan cuenta de lo poco feliz que le hace el plan que han montado. Se pregunta si se dan cuenta y no hacen nada para remediarlo porque no les importa o porque no quieren ver que realmente no se siente cómodo. – Bueno, yo me voy ya.

\- ¿Ya? Pero si es pronto.

\- Ya. He quedado – lo dice sin pensar y sin ser verdad, pero quiere irse. 

\- ¿Con quién? – pregunta Quique, dejando la cerveza sobre la mesa.

\- Con unos vecinos. Han llegado hace nada y me han pedido ayuda con unas cosas en su piso.

Llega a su casa cansado y hambriento, así que no pierde tiempo y asalta a la comida ya preparada para su mesa. Cuando se encamina hacia su habitación, descubre un par de sobres sobre su cama. Su hermano suele acercarle la correspondencia que le llega cuando va al trabajo y pasa por la oficina de correos. Espera unos libros que debe leer para clase, pero también encuentra un papel doblado poco formal. 

“ _Buenos días, Romeo. Me duele el cuello. Gracias por devolverme la manta._

_PD: Te dormiste tú primero, tengo testigos.”_

Se deja caer sobre la colcha blanca y relee la nota varias veces. Supone que se la daría a su hermano en algún momento de la mañana y no le importa en absoluto que la haya podido leer. Sonríe como un tonto mirando al techo y sale a su balcón tras leerla un par de veces más.

Sigue haciendo frío y por eso se abraza. El ambiente está cargado de una fina capa de niebla, pero reconoce la silueta de su vecino en el balcón opuesto y no sabe qué hacer. Por saber, no sabe ni si le ha visto.

Pero Agoney no tarda en alzar la mano en un saludo despreocupado que envía calor directo al pecho de Raoul. Y Raoul no tarda en corresponderle al saludo con uno idéntico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holaaa! He visto que os ha gustado el one-shot que escribí de los pencos dándose un tiempo en la gira ("Por un momento") y os quería dar las gracias. También daros las gracias porque estáis dando mucho cariño a Lagom y me hace muy feliz porque es una historia que me costaría mucho no escribir sobre papel. Vienen más capítulos y en el próximo hay un poquito de drama, pero los niños están bien, no sufráis.   
> PD: estoy súper orgullosa de Raoul y de que se sienta tan bien con su traje más libre, con su bandera y con su gente. Estoy muy contenta con todo lo que ha pasado en estas últimas fechas de concierto, en cómo cada vez se superan más y vuelven a mostrar un poco de su magia juntos. Ojalá volvamos a ser lo que éramos en los buenos tiempos. Os quiero.  
> Tw: ragoniac_


	6. Capítulo 6.

Es sábado por la noche y Raoul ya está listo para salir. Le duele como una patada en el estómago haber rechazado un fantástico plan de cine con Glenda en casa de sus vecinos, pero sabe que no puede echarse atrás.

\- He quedado con los de clase. Llevan tiempo insistiendo en sacarme de casa – le había explicado Raoul mientras aprovechaba los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde. El sol perdía la fuerza a cada día que pasaba, y ese octubre estaba llegando con frío prematuro. Aun así, no había tarde que desperdiciara para tomar el sol unos minutos y charlar con Glenda.

\- Bueno, ya sabes dónde estamos – la sonrisa de la canaria había enternecido a Raoul y le había hecho replantearse sus planes.

Acaba de abrochar los botones de su camisa negra, aplica gomina a su cabello y recoge las llaves antes de despedirse de su madre y salir por la puerta.

El bar está lleno de universitarios y universitarias prácticamente ahogándose en vasos de cerveza. La música está demasiado alta para su gusto. Raoul no puede dejar de darse cuenta de lo crítico que se ha vuelto con la experiencia y no puede evitar odiarse por no poder limitarse a relajarse y disfrutar.

Pide un par de copas y siente la inestabilidad apoderarse poco a poco de su cuerpo. Nunca se cansará de odiar la sensación de perder el control, a pesar de que esa liberación le haga sentir bien durante unas cuantas horas.

La música sube el volumen con cada hora que pasa y cada vez huele más a sudor y alcohol. Siente su propio cuerpo empezar a bañarse en una fina capa de sudor y se arrepiente de llevar una camisa negra. Debería haberse decidido por la camiseta blanca. 

Elena baila con ligereza, dejando que el alcohol se haga dueño de su cuerpo. Mueve las caderas al ritmo de la música y se reúne con chicas con las que ha compartido algún seminario en los últimos años. De vez en cuando pierde la mirada entre la masa de juventud que recubre cada metro del club, y Raoul sabe a quién busca.

Quique está en la barra, milagrosamente entablando una conversación con la tal Miriam. Su cabello ondulado y poderoso la hace brillar mucho bajo los focos que iluminan la barra. Raoul se acerca para pedir una copa más, preso de la sed y el agotamiento por llevar bailando por lo menos tres horas.

\- ¡Raoul! Mira, Miriam. Este es mi amigo. El que te dije.

\- ¿El de tu primo? – escucha Raoul cómo la chica grita por encima de la música.

\- El mismo – ríe Quique.

\- Luis entra a trabajar a las cuatro, así que no le queda demasiado para llegar – esta vez se dirige a Raoul, quien la mira perplejo.

\- ¿Luis?

\- Mi compañero. Quique me dijo que tal vez te interesaba tener algo con él.

\- Ni caso al gilipollas de Quique. Gracias por la copa.

Abandona la zona con algo de nervios que el alcohol no ha podido matar todavía, así que traga con rabia el contenido total de su vaso de plástico y lo deja sobre una mesa vacía. Busca a Elena y cuando da con ella, estira de su brazo y baila con ella.

Ambos mueven la cadera a compás, las manos recorriendo sus cuerpos. Elena gira sobre sí misma y baila muy (demasiado) pegada a Raoul, pero a este no le importa lo más mínimo. Aparta el cabello que le bloquea el acceso a una de sus orejas y, cuando tiene la zona despejada, acerca sus labios a su oído.

\- ¿No puedes buscarte otro fichaje?

\- ¿Qué? – se gira para volver a tenerle enfrente y le mira con mucha curiosidad, sin saber a qué viene eso.

\- Quique. Que es gilipollas.

\- Dime algo que no sepa, guapito.

El uso de un mote le hace pensar en Agoney, y es algo que no quiere hacer. Desde luego, no quiere pensar en el increíble vecino que le espera en su casa entre mantas, junto a su increíble hermana, viendo alguna increíble película, mientras él bebe para ahogar sus miedos y aconseja a su amiga que se olvide del imbécil del primo de su ex–rollo de verano.

\- Que conste que lo del camarero, si es eso lo que te molesta, lo pensamos los tres juntos. Los cuatro, que Miriam también es partícipe.

Raoul, frustrado al descubrir que su amiga también está intentando dirigir su vida sentimental sin su permiso, se aleja de ella en dirección al baño. Se echa agua fría por el rostro e intenta reconocer su imagen en el espejo, pero no lo consigue del todo.

Sale del baño y, eufórico por la canción que suena y por el alcohol que corre por su organismo, baila. Baila él solo en un principio, pero acaba rodeado de un par de chicas y un chico que bailan a su compás, moviendo las caderas sensualmente (así lo llamaba Elena el día después de cada fiesta a la que asistían). Una de las chicas recorre una mano por el pecho de Raoul y este, con una sonrisa amable, se aparta de ella. Por si no han quedado claros los motivos de su rechazo, baila muy pegado al chico que también se le había unido. Este tiene los ojos llenos de algo que Raoul sabe reconocer y que tan bien ha evitado hasta el momento.

No le importa cuando le ofrecen cerveza para beber y acepta, y tampoco cuando el chico asalta su cuello en un intento de besarlo. Le permite dos besos húmedos que le secan la boca y aceleran el corazón, pero pone una mano en su pecho, obligándole a clavar sus ojos con los del otro, y niega con la cabeza.

Tiene la excusa perfecta planeada, un "tengo pareja, lo siento" que nunca falla. De verdad que intenta exprimir su cerebro para encontrar una razón por la que no le apetece estar con ese chico, compartir un par de besos sin sentido, una canción más de cuerpo contra cuerpo. Lo intenta con todas sus fuerzas, pero deja de hacerlo cuando recuerda que debería estar con sus vecinos viendo una película y sintiéndose seguro y cómodo.

\- ¿Quieres que salgamos de aquí? – le pregunta el chico, con la voz rasgada y llena de deseo. Raoul lo reconoce, claro que lo reconoce. El deseo.

\- No me encuentro demasiado bien – miente. O no. No lo sabe.

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo un beso para curarte los males? – le sonríe pícaramente y Raoul rueda los ojos.

_Con tanto gilipollas suelto, ¿cómo pretendo querer tener lo más mínimo con alguien?_ Su propia pregunta mental le entretiene y no le deja ver que el chico ha vuelto a avanzar y a pegar sus labios en su mejilla. Intenta coger sus labios con un movimiento rápido, pero Raoul es más listo y huye de él, caminando en dirección a la puerta de salida con el corazón disparado.

Cuando sale y el viento le abofetea, siente ganas de vomitar. También siente el alcohol congelarse y dejar paso a un poco de flujo sanguíneo que le aclara las ideas. También le trae el recuerdo de los besos que amenazaban con convertirse en algo más mientras abrazaba a Marc en la playa meses atrás. Recuerda el miedo que sentía a entregarse a alguien más allá de los labios y las manos, más allá de algo que se pueda recordar como un gesto estúpido de dos críos.

También recuerda las malas caras de Marc cuando entendía el rechazo del otro. Las primeras veces, un " _no estoy listo"_ le parecían buena excusa, pero mes y medio después empezó a no creérsela e intentar llegar más lejos de lo permitido. Raoul no dudaba en frenarlo cada vez que se sentía más incómodo que excitado, y eso a veces era respondido con un beso en la nariz y un " _tranquilo_ ", pero normalmente conseguía un suspiro frustrado y un portazo detrás del chico.

Es por eso y porque no puede dejar de oler el intoxicante perfume del chico sin nombre a su alrededor, que vomita en la primera papelera que se encuentra por la calle. Vomita por el exceso de alcohol que amenaza con tumbarlo en la misma calle, pero sobre todo vomita por el rechazo que siente hacia sí mismo, hacia su miedo irracional a dejarse llevar.

No avisa a Elena de su partida, pero divisa a Ricard en los brazos de una mujer en la acera de enfrente, le levanta un pulgar y sacude su mano en forma de despedida.

El camino de vuelta a casa elimina la mayor parte de alcohol de su organismo. O eso cree. Además, ha parado en una máquina dispensadora para comprar unas patatas y llenar su estómago de algo. Es media hora de caminar con los pies doloridos y cansados y la cabeza llena de recuerdos e inseguridad. Siente el ánimo en los pies y no se ve capaz de levantarlo en ningún momento.

Siente calor, mucho calor, y se dice a sí mismo que cuando llegue a casa se meterá en la piscina. Son poco más de las cinco cuando ve la puerta al final de la calle y casi salta de alegría. Acelera los últimos pasos e introduce la llave con ganas.

El corazón le da un vuelco, de los buenos, cuando ve la luz de la piscina encendida y una silueta nadando en ella. Le daría rabia perder la oportunidad de bañarse bajo la calma y el silencio de la noche, pero le encanta saber que tampoco estará del todo solo en esa noche, pues se trata de Agoney. Y todavía se siente inestable sobre sus pies, así que agradece la compañía.

\- Buenas noches – dice, haciendo saltar al canario.

\- Joder, qué susto.

Se quita la camisa ante los ojos de la noche y los del canario, quien todavía intenta poner el corazón en su lugar, escondiendo su nerviosismo en brazadas que le llevan de un extremo de la piscina al otro. Deja caer también los pantalones junto a sus zapatos y calcetines y se lanza al agua.

Nada hasta encontrarse con Agoney en la parte más honda, donde ninguno consigue hacer pie.

\- ¿Qué tal la fiesta?

\- Bueno, hay mucho baboso por el mundo, ¿lo sabías?

Agoney siente que se le congela la sangre e intenta buscar un sentido lógico a sus palabras. Nada a su alrededor para poder evitar su mirada un par de segundos.

\- Mis amigos me quieren liar con un camarero del que he huido y luego un tío no quiere aceptar que no quiero que me bese y me ofrece un beso para curar mis males, sigo flipando. Es que, _bua._

Raoul acepta que todavía está afectado por el alcohol y lo odia. Se odia. Odia que Agoney le vea así. Odia que le importe cómo le vea su vecino y odia saber que a su vecino le va a dar igual y no le va a criticar.

\- ¿Te cansas de ser buena persona? Cánsate, por favor. Por favor, Raoul, cállate. Imbécil.

Se siente estúpido hablándose a sí mismo, así que mete la cabeza bajo el agua y aguanta la respiración hasta que siente sus pulmones arder. El silencio de Agoney es estridente en sus oídos, y a la vez le odiaría incluso más si se atreviera a decir una sola palabra. No sabe lo que quiere. Quiere el alcohol fuera de su cuerpo.

\- Encima hay mucho ruido, Agoney – dice en cuanto sale a la superficie.

Se para a observar el rostro del canario, y para su sorpresa no hay ni desesperación ni vergüenza ajena. Al contrario, hay una sonrisa burlona que esconde una carcajada que Raoul sabe que está ahí.

\- No hagas eso, Ago...

\- ¿El qué? – pregunta con una voz afectada por la risa contenida y la confusión.

\- No te guardes la risa, por favor. Ríete.

Y lo hace, no porque se lo pida sino porque no aguanta más las ganas de hacerlo. Y la sonrisa que se dibuja en los labios de Raoul es la mejor recompensa que Agoney podría haber pedido.

\- Que yo quería ver una película contigo esta noche y estoy flotando y borracho porque soy imbécil y no me respeto nada para que me respeten otros.

La expresión de Agoney se nubla ante tal confesión y sus ojos brillan. Se acerca a Raoul y lo mira con cierta intensidad. Alarga sus dedos mojados para retirar mechones que le tapan los ojos. No quiere continuar con una conversación como esa en el estado en el que está. Ese tema merece mucha más paz.

\- Podemos ver una película, si quieres.

\- Deja de ser bueno y comprensivo conmigo. ¿No te cansas? – vuelve a preguntar, esta vez con rabia en los labios. Aparta la mano de Agoney con bastante furia, un movimiento que no consigue hacer cambiar la expresión de preocupación del canario.

\- Deja de machacarte. ¿No te cansas tú de eso? – su voz es suave y Raoul deja ir la tensión de sus hombros que no sabía ni que llevaba a cuestas.

Pero Raoul no contesta porque se sumerge en el agua y desaparece más de lo que a Agoney le hace sentir cómodo. Cuando sale a la superficie, tiene los ojos rojos y la respiración agitada.

\- Necesito... descansar.

\- Salta a la vista. Venga, que te acompaño a casa.

\- No. Agoney.

La mano de Raoul atrapa el brazo de Agoney y le obliga a poner los cinco sentidos sobre su rostro. Se vuelve a sumergir, esta vez arrastrando a Agoney con él. Agoney, preso de la incertidumbre, se deja arrastrar y abre los ojos para ver qué pretende Raoul. Este último entreabre los labios y mira con duda a Agoney. Segundos después abre la boca y cierra los ojos con fuerza para empezar a gritar. Un grito que rompe los esquemas del canario, la coraza que estaba intentando mantener en el estado de ebriedad de Raoul. Le rompe más de lo que le gusta admitir.

El agua ahoga la furia que Raoul deja ir los siguientes segundos y, aunque a Agoney le empieza a faltar el aire, lo único que hace es coger la mano de Raoul que ha despegado del cuerpo ajeno al deshacerse en mil pedazos bajo el agua, esta última confidente del momento más débil que Agoney ha presenciado en su vida.

Una vez Raoul ha cerrado la boca, se impulsa con los pies contra el suelo para volver a salir a flote, Agoney a su lado y unido por las manos. Todavía tiene los ojos cerrados y Agoney los aprovecha para encontrar una explicación al rostro perfectamente construido del rubio que empieza a temblar delante suyo.

Sacude sus hombros con lo que parece un sollozo y es lo único que Agoney necesita para nadar la corta distancia que les separa para atrapar su cuerpo con sus brazos y mecerlo con suavidad. Las manos de Raoul suben por la espalda de Agoney. Se deja abrazar y se deja mecer. Deja que se vean algunas de sus brechas y se sorprende al no sentirse asustado de tener público para presenciarlo.

Ya no siente rabia, siente que esta se ha quedado atrapada en el agua que les rodea. Siente pena, mucha pena. Y supone que es en parte culpa del alcohol. Por lo menos eso espera, porque le da demasiado miedo pensar que tal vez esa tristeza le acompaña siempre, pero los brazos de Agoney no. Y no sabe lo que piensa, su mente da vueltas y vueltas y se topan pensamientos agradables y pensamientos horribles y quiere que se acaben todos, quiere poner silencio dentro de su cabeza. Y por ello se aferra al calor del cuerpo de Agoney, porque tiene la esperanza de que pueda curarlo, callarlo, matarlo.

Agoney no sabe qué hacer más allá de rodear el cuerpo que tiembla de frío y de dolor. Supone que es suficiente, pues las manos de Raoul dejan algunas caricias en su espalda a modo de agradecimiento. Mueve una de sus manos para posicionarla en la nuca de Raoul y acariciarla.

Pierden la cuenta del tiempo que pasan así, refugiados en brazos ajenos en mitad de una piscina congelada, atrapados por la noche cálida de octubre, una de las últimas, probablemente.

Es Raoul quien pone final a ese abrazo y, aunque echa de menos el calor de Agoney instantáneamente, no quiere abusar de él. Le mira a los ojos.

\- Lo siento. Es que todavía estoy borracho y no sé ni lo que digo.

\- ¿Quieres hablar?

\- No. Quiero...

Agoney espera una respuesta expectante porque sabe que le va a dar lo que sea que le pida, como si le pide un trozo del jodido cielo. No puede permitir que ese niño que se acaba de romper delante de sus narices no tenga lo que sea que necesite para sentirse mejor. Ahora no.

\- Podemos... ¿Te puedes quedar conmigo un rato?

Raoul atribuye la valentía de la propuesta al alcohol, y espera que Agoney lo entienda como tal.

\- ¿Quieres venir a casa?

\- No, no. Está Glenda. No quiero que me vea así.

Agoney, enternecido por la respuesta atenta de Raoul y la relación estrecha que hay entre él y su hermana, se dirige a la salida de la piscina. Raoul siente un miedo feroz ante la posibilidad de que Agoney se marche y le deje ahí, solo en una batalla contra su mente y su miedo. Sabe quién ganará.

\- Voy a por algo de ropa. Ahora vuelvo.

Siente que puede respirar de nuevo, y está tan agradecido que no sabe ni qué decir. Podría llorar si le quedaran fuerzas en el cuerpo.

Cuando Agoney regresa, Raoul está sentado en el césped, abrazando sus rodillas y temblando como hacía tiempo no temblaba. Agradece con una sonrisa que duda que haya visto cuando recibe una toalla con la que se envuelve. Es Agoney quien se la pasa por los hombros y le da las primeras sacudidas para hacerle entrar en calor.

Agoney se ha puesto un chándal abrigado y lleva otro en las manos que ofrece a Raoul. Este, cuando se ha secado suficiente con la toalla, procede a abrigarse con la ropa que huele a Agoney. Piensa, con los pensamientos todavía nublados, que nunca se quiere deshacer de esas prendas.

\- ¿Se te va a rizar el pelo?

\- Sí, Raoul – dice con una carcajada. – Es lo que pasa cuando tienes el pelo rizado y se te seca.

\- Bien.

No dicen mucho más en la siguiente hora. Se limitan a hacerse compañía con las espaldas apoyadas en los árboles que hay al lado del balancín que nadie ha dado uso desde su instauración. Raoul quiere proponerle subir para descansar, pero está tan bien sobre el césped, junto el cuerpo de Agoney, que no quiere cambiar nada.

Deben ser las siete de la mañana cuando empiezan a salir los primeros rayos de luz. Raoul deja que su cabeza caiga con cuidado sobre el hombro de Agoney, y este coloca su mejilla sobre el cabello ya seco del chico. No hablan porque no necesitan palabras, les sobra con saber que se tienen ahí, que no están solos.

\- Me muero de hambre... - dice Raoul en voz baja. Le duele la garganta y todavía es consciente de que muy probablemente se haya dejado gran parte de la voz en esa piscina.

\- ¿Quieres comer algo?

\- Te invito a desayunar. ¿Puedo?

\- Puedes – responde Agoney sonriendo y girando la cabeza para poder depositar un reconfortante beso en el cabello de Raoul, quien se remueve para buscar más calor en su cuerpo. Deja que su nariz roce el cuello ajeno e inspira su olor. Olor a seguridad.

\- Me apetece caminar – dice cuando siente que, si vuelve a inspirar su olor, enloquecerá.

\- Vamos al centro. Enséñame tu cafetería preferida.

\- Vale.

Es Raoul el primero en levantarse y tambalearse ligeramente. Ya no queda rastro del alcohol en su cuerpo, pero sí del agotamiento que un bajón en mitad de una piscina tras una noche desagradable deja en el cuerpo. Por suerte, no ha cogido frío y no se siente congestionado. La sudadera que Agoney le ha dejado (la roja que tanto le gustó dos días atrás) abriga bien su pecho, haciéndole nadar en él.

Estira el brazo para ofrecer la mano a Agoney, quien no duda en aceptarla para ponerse en pie. Es entonces cuando Raoul repara en los ojos tan rojos que tiene su vecino, y le asusta preguntarle por qué estaba en la piscina a esas horas, en primer lugar, así que decide esperar a tener algo de comida en el estómago para hacerlo.

Le lleva al centro del pueblo, a la cafetería a la que suele ir con sus amigos. Es agradable, tiene mucha luz. Y sí, tienen que hacer tiempo hasta que la abren a las ocho de la mañana, pero consiguen así los bocadillos recién hechos que tan buen aspecto tienen. Los acompañan con unos batidos de chocolate y, tras hacer su pedido a la panadera que conoce bastante bien a Raoul, dirige a Agoney a la mesa más acogedora del local. Una para dos personas, en la esquina de la cafetería, lejos de la barra y de los servicios, con un ventanal que les permite mirar el pueblo despertar.

\- ¿Te puedes creer que llevo aquí mes y medio y todavía no he desayunado ni comido ni hecho nada fuera de mi casa? De casa a la universidad y de la universidad a casa.

\- ¿Hace ya mes y medio que estás aquí?

\- Se ha pasado volando.

\- Agoney, eso es muy preocupante. Mes y medio y no te he sacado ni a comer. Vergüenza de vecino.

Agoney ríe y siente que el pecho se le llena con más que aire cuando Raoul le corresponde a la risa con otra de las suyas. Tiene la voz, efectivamente, tocada y rasgada, pero no por ello menos atractiva o agradable. Podría escucharle leer sus apuntes horas y horas.

\- Tienes suerte de que me vas a tener por aquí unos cuantos años. Me puedes sacar a comer muchas veces.

\- En mi defensa diré que nos ha tocado la lotería con la comunidad. Sale tan poca gente al jardín que parece totalmente nuestro. No nos hace falta más.

\- Ahí tienes razón.

\- Claro que tengo razón.

\- Ya estamos...

\- Si es que tengo razón hasta en lo de que tengo razón. Ponme a prueba, ya lo verás.

La panadera deja en la mesa que ambos chicos comparten una bandeja que contiene los dos batidos y los dos bocadillos que han pedido. Agradecen y sonríen a la señora antes de que se marche.

\- Pues mira, sí que tenías razón con lo de que te dejas cosas de por medio, porque ahora que lo pienso has dejado tu ropa tirada en el césped.

\- Agoney, la gracia está en que intentes encontrar una situación en la que creas que no tenga la razón para enseñarte que sí que la tengo, no en que tú mismo me des más ejemplos de mi sabia razón que siempre tengo.

\- Eres insoportable – ríe Agoney y le echa unas cuantas migas de pan por encima.

Comen en silencio y centran su atención en la música que suena de fondo. O eso intentan. Agoney no puede evitar sonrojarse cada vez que piensa que Raoul lleva su sudadera y que le queda genial, así que agradece a su piel morena por esconder su rubor tan bien. Raoul, por su parte, trabaja duro para intentar recordar y olvidar todo lo que pasó la noche anterior a partes iguales. No recuerda si ha dormido algo tirado en el césped con Agoney porque solo recuerda su mente en blanco que no podía dejar de hacer ruido.

\- ¿Hemos dormido algo? – pregunta para romper el hielo.

\- Mírame a los ojos y dime qué crees tú, a ver si tienes razón en esto.

\- Idiota – ríe Raoul. Pero se fija en sus ojos, como le ha pedido, y no da crédito a lo rojos que están.

\- Pero sí, tú has desaparecido una media hora o así.

\- ¿Qué hacías en la piscina antes de que yo llegara?

\- Nadar – dice con cierta duda y una sonrisa burlona en los labios. – Y aburrirme sin un borracho al que acunar en el agua.

Raoul ríe y se sorprende por ello. Llega a ser Quique el propietario de la broma, y no le vuelve a hablar en días. En los labios de Agoney ha quedado hasta bien, con gracia y sentido. Sin ganas de hacer daño, sin maldad.

\- Gracias.

Lo dice tan bajito que Agoney duda en un principio si le ha dicho algo, pero es el tono rojizo que cobra su rostro el que le delata por completo.

\- No podía dormir, por eso estaba en la piscina. Me quedé hasta tarde haciendo un trabajo y Glenda ya se había dormido cuando fui a poner una película, así que como mis dos compañeros de cine me fallaron, fui a desgastarme un poco en el agua – la sonrisa que no abandona su rostro a pesar de la falta de sueño con la que lucha su cuerpo es fascinante.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Es... raro. O sea, que igual me arrepiento de preguntarlo porque en mi mente tiene sentido pero creo que en voz alta va a quedar muy cursi y de libro, pero es una pregunta seria.

\- Deja de explicarte y dispara.

\- ¿Crees que te he fallado?

Hace la pregunta tan rápido para evitarse una segunda ronda de preguntas que no hacen más que aumentar su inseguridad. Se fija atentamente en la expresión nada alterada por sorpresa de Agoney y siente que le debe el mundo por ser tan bueno y paciente con él.

\- ¿Por salir con tus amigos en vez de ver una película conmigo?

\- No, en general.

\- Raoul... ¿tú crees que tengo motivos para pensar eso?

\- No reconduzcas la pregunta y responde.

Ríe suavemente y da un trago a su batido mientras mira cómo Raoul se empieza a comer lo que queda de sus uñas, clara señal de nerviosismo.

\- No. No rotundo.

\- Bien. Mejor.

Raoul sonríe un poco y eso le vale a Agoney. Le vale porque en las últimas horas solo ha visto sus ojos cansados y llenos de dolor, y ahora le mira con complicidad y esperanza.

\- ¿Quieres dormir? – Agoney se siente derrotado y no puede ni imaginar cómo se encuentra el chico que no solo vivió una crisis emocional horas antes, sino que venía de una fiesta, a pesar de la media hora en la que ha podido disfrutar de su respiración acompasada y de su cabeza confiando en su cuerpo para sujetarla mientras descansaba.

\- Por favor.

La vuelta a casa se les hace más pesada y el sueño amenaza con tumbarlos en la misma calle, pero consiguen llegar cuando el domingo ya ha empezado a despertar a la comunidad. Las persianas ya están abiertas, algunos señores mayores pasean y Raoul y Agoney se despiden con una suave caricia en el cuello antes de dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS: No me canso de dar las gracias por todos los comentarios bonitos que me dejáis. Sois geniales. Ojalá os haya gustado este capítulos y tengáis ganas de más, porque va a haber más.  
> También aprovecho para dar las gracias por el apoyo que están recibiendo mis one-shots sobre los pencos en la gira y que lo siento mucho por haceros llorar.  
> Tw: ragoniac_


	7. Capítulo 7.

Raoul pasa el domingo enterrado bajo sus mantas, diciéndose a sí mismo que se encuentra bien y sólo está cansado, pero nota cada vez más la gran estupidez de haberse bañado en una piscina entrado ya el otoño, y sobre todo la gran estupidez de haber gritado bajo el agua. Nota la garganta arañada y se alimenta a base de leche caliente con miel para no tener que dar explicaciones.

Se levanta de la cama un par de veces contadas para dejarse ver por los miembros de su familia y para darse una ducha de agua caliente, tras la que vuelve a vestirse con la sudadera roja del canario, la cual conserva trazos de su olor.

Agoney pasa el domingo intentando no enloquecer, dando vueltas y vueltas a la escena que vivió la noche anterior e intentando no escuchar el grito de Raoul ahogado por el agua. Lo intenta con todas sus fuerzas, y agradece al cansancio que consigue tumbarlo en diversas ocasiones, regalándole la paz de un sueño no demasiado profundo ni continuo, pero necesitado.

Cuando se vuelve a despertar, quedan solo un par de horas para entrar a clase, así que se arrastra a la ducha y se prepara mentalmente para la semana.

Raoul no sabe dónde meterse cuando se convierte en el centro de conversación entre sus amigos. Descubre que todos tuvieron un final de velada agradable pero poco interesante, así que su huida ha pasado a ser lo más destacado.

\- Deberías haber visto la cara que se le quedó al chaval cuando volaste hacia la salida – Elena ríe, haciéndole recordar el chico cuyos besos todavía podía notar en el cuello.

\- ¿No le seguiste el rollo? – Quique casi escupe el agua que guardaba en su boca.

\- Se encontraría mal, que yo le vi vaciar el cuerpo en una papelera saliendo de la discoteca. No sabía ni dónde ponía el pie – Ricard intenta apoyar a Raoul y quitar atención sobre él, pues lo está viendo encogerse en su silla y teme que se levante enfadado de ella.

\- Pero si solo llevabas un par de copas encima.

\- Eso te crees tú, guapo, que como no podías dejar de babearle a la Miriam esa, no le viste arrasar con medio bar – Raoul sabe que Elena lo dice para reprocharle su ausencia a Quique, pero no le hace gracia su comentario.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? Es que, Elena, te vas con las del seminario a bailar y no le quitas los ojos de encima al puto camarero, mientras Ricard se lía con cualquier cuerpo que se le mueva cerca y Raoul no sé ni dónde cojones estaba, pues me fui a intentar conocer más a la chica.

\- El problema es que en ningún momento propusiste salir para estar nosotros juntos. Lo hiciste por ti, porque eres un puto egoísta y querías estar con la camarera.

\- No veo el problema.

\- ¡Claro que no! No ves el problema porque tampoco te esforzaste en ver a tus putos amigos. Tú lo has dicho, no compartimos casi momentos juntos.

A Raoul le empieza a doler la cabeza y nota pinchazos en las sienes. No es lo que necesita justamente ahora que se había planteado estudiar en la biblioteca hasta tarde, consciente de que los primeros parciales se abrían paso hacia él y no les había dado ni la menor importancia. Noviembre no pintaba bien y ya estaba demasiado cerca.

\- Haya paz, gente, haya paz – lo dice en voz baja, pero se hace notar porque es la segunda vez que ha abierto la boca en toda la mañana.

\- Si paz hay, pero hipocresía también – dice Quique, con una vena en la frente bastante hinchada de rabia.

\- ¿Perdona? – la voz aguda de Elena perfora el tímpano de Raoul y atraviesa su córtex cerebral, o así se siente Raoul.

\- Perdonada está usted, señorita. Mucho escupirme a la cara que no te hice caso, pero bien que tú ni te molestaste en acercarte.

\- ¿Para cortarte el rollo con la chavala?

\- Se llama Miriam.

\- Y yo Elena, por si se te ha olvidado ya. Joder, Quique.

Raoul y Ricard comparten una mirada cómplice en el silencio que se hace. Nunca habían pensado en la posibilidad de que a Quique le gustara Elena, pero el retintín de sus palabras podía hacerles pensar lo contrario.

\- No voy ni a contestar. Prefiero que Raoul me cuente sus movidas.

Raoul rueda los ojos y los fija en Quique, quien, para su sorpresa, guarda desesperación en su mirada, necesitado de una vía de escape.

\- Mis movidas… no las recuerdo.

Miente. O no. No lo sabe. Recuerda una primera etapa de inseguridad al empezar la noche, euforia mientras esta avanzaba, desorientación, desagrado, humillación, miedo, desolación y mucha paz hacia el final. Lo que más recuerda es lo que no está tan seguro de querer recordar, su magnífica escena dramática en la piscina y los brazos de Agoney evitando que sus piezas ya quebradas se esparcieran.

\- Eso te pasa por no salir nunca, tío, que el hígado se olvida de que te tiene que dar tregua y con dos copas ya te tumba.

Ya es algo normal, pero Raoul siente la necesidad de girarle la cara con un puñetazo o algo por el estilo, pero como sabe que no lo va a hacer y que, en caso de hacerlo, no tendría ninguna ventaja, se levanta de la silla y centra su atención en cualquier otra cosa.

\- Me voy.

\- ¿Ya? Nos quedan dos horas de botánica.

\- Prefiero empezar a estudiar.

\- ¿Biblioteca? – le pregunta Elena con cierta preocupación en la mirada, ofreciéndole retomar la rutina que tan bien aprendida tenían de los dos años anteriores.

\- No, me voy a casa. No me encuentro demasiado bien. Me acuerdo de que mis movidas acabaron en la piscina y he cogido frío.

Dicho eso, recoge su cazadora de la silla en la que estaba sentado y abandona a sus amigos, esforzándose en no escuchar nada más detrás de él.

Camina hacia el parking para recoger su coche y maldice no tener el teléfono de Agoney para ofrecerle ir a estudiar juntos. No se ven desde el desayuno del domingo y quiere darle las gracias. Y verle. Y estar. Con él. 

 _Desde el desayuno del domingo_ , se dice, _eso es solo un día._

Aun así, conoce el camino hacia su facultad, en el mismo campus que el suyo, así que, con las manos ligeramente apretadas sobre el volante, pone rumbo hacia el probable paradero de su vecino. Siempre puede fingir haber acabado allí por equivocación si no consigue encontrarle.

Baja del coche minutos después, una vez ha encontrado el edificio. Recoge la mochila que no se había preocupado de sacar ni para sus propias clases y sale del coche. El edificio está lleno de gente que camina en todas direcciones, así que Raoul supone que ha llegado justo en un cambio de clase. Le agobia la idea y no sabe dónde buscar, pero decide que lo inteligente es preguntar a alguien.

\- Perdona, ¿los de primero dónde hacen clase?

\- Mm… ¿eres nuevo? Te puedo acompañar.

La chica, bajita y con pelo rosado, le mira con empatía y Raoul se siente como un niño pequeño perdido en un centro comercial.

\- No, vengo a recoger a un amigo. Hace primero. De derecho.

\- Ah, bueno, en ese caso… Planta de arriba y a la derecha. Aula uno, creo.

\- Gracias.

Se encamina a las escaleras centrales y esquiva la gran cantidad de cuerpos que sujetan carpetas y portátiles con velocidad y puntería. No se choca con nadie y, cuando alcanza la planta que la chica le ha indicado, se siente incluso más perdido, aunque tiene el pecho lleno de algo que no sabe reconocer... algo que roza la adrenalina por estar haciendo algo tan estúpido y espontáneo como colarse en una facultad ajena para ver a su vecino. Raoul piensa que lo que está haciendo no tiene ni pies ni cabeza y que no puede obligar a Agoney a no asistir a las clases que le queden (si le quedan) solo porque se le haya antojado disfrutar un poco de su compañía, pero no da media vuelta.

Divisa un grupo reducido de gente esperando en una puerta bajo el cartel de “Aula 1” y, al no reconocer al canario entre ellos, no se acerca. Observa los rostros de cada uno de los estudiantes y se desespera al no verle entre ellos. _¿Estará bien? ¿Estará aquí?_

La puerta del aula se abre y un grupo de gente sale de ella, ninguno siendo Agoney. El grupo que esperaba fuera se hace hueco en el aula y toman asiento. Raoul lo observa todo desde fuera y decide esperar a que todo el mundo haya entrado y salido para poder mirar al pasillo sin gente y decidir su siguiente movimiento.

Pasados cinco minutos de mirar a las mismas personas esperando la llegada de algún profesor, pone rumbo a la planta inferior, donde cree haber visto la cafetería. Y el corazón le hace una fiesta en el pecho cuando divisa a Agoney hablando con la camarera y señalando los menús que hay colgados tras ella.

Antes de caminar hacia él, le observa. Observa la sudadera negra que abriga su cuerpo y su mochila colgada de un hombro. Se le ve tan cómodo y risueño que a Raoul se le escapa una sonrisa.

Se acerca hacia él y no sabe qué hacer. Tocarle el hombro es muy cursi, pero hablarle directamente… tampoco quiere matarle de un susto, mucho menos con la taza de leche caliente que sujeta ahora entre las manos. Abre la boza porque no sabe qué hacer aún y no sabe si debería dar media vuelta y marcharse, pero sus ojos se encuentran con los de la camarera y teme lo que va a pasar.

\- Rubito, ¿qué te pongo a ti, cariño?

\- ¿A mí? – Raoul está claramente desconcertado y no sabe cómo manejar la situación, como evitar que Agoney le mire con tanta sorpresa una vez ha reconocido su voz detrás de él ni cómo desaparecer de ahí. Siente que el rubor sube hacia sus mejillas y sabe que _no debe_ despegar la mirada de la de la mujer para dejársela a Agoney, porque sabe que su piel puede alcanzar niveles de rubor extremos y no lo quiere ahora mismo.

\- ¿No estabas detrás del chico? – pregunta con un gesto de cabeza que indica a Agoney.

Agoney, estúpido y adorable Agoney que observa la escena divertido y nervioso, con el corazón bombeando como un loco bajo el calor que le produce la sudadera que ha decidido llevar para combatir un poco la congestión del último día.

\- Sí, por eso venía. O sea, por el chico. Que es mi amigo, vamos. Vecino.

Raoul se quiere dar un cabezazo contra el mostrador, pero se limita a cerrar los ojos e inspirar profundamente mientras escucha una pequeña risa de Agoney a su lado.

\- ¿Entonces te pongo a algo? No tengo al chico en la promoción de desayuno, pero un café…

\- No, no. Gracias, solo venía a saludarle. Lo siento.

La camarera ríe y niega con la cabeza.

\- Nada, cariño, nada.

Raoul avanza un paso en dirección a Agoney, incapaz todavía de mirarle a los ojos.

\- No hagas comentarios que me puedan humillar más todavía, ¿vale?

\- Oh, venga ya. A mí con ese tono perdido y adorable me convenciste de que eras vecino y no ladrón – Raoul repara en que su voz suena un poco nasal y en que probablemente esté un poco acatarrado, como él.

\- ¿Y de qué acabo de convencer a esa mujer, exactamente?

\- De que eres mi amigo, vecino, y no un asesino en serie o así.

\- Tu mente…

Caminan hacia una de las mesas de la cafetería con vistas al exterior, zona verde que transmite calma. Raoul mira entonces a Agoney, quien echa unos polvos de chocolate en su leche caliente y la remueve con un palo de madera a continuación.

\- ¿Me vas a preguntar qué hago aquí?

\- ¿Me lo vas a contar? – levanta una ceja mientras acerca la taza a sus labios. Tiene que soltarla con rapidez y hacer una mueca de dolor cuando se quema la lengua con la leche caliente.

Raoul ríe. Y a Agoney le gusta. Así que también ríe. Y a Raoul le gusta.

\- Bueno, pues te tiraré de la lengua. ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Mis amigos están inaguantables y tengo que estudiar lo que no he estudiado en mes y medio porque en un par de semanas tengo exámenes.

\- Y has venido a estudiar aquí… a derecho. ¿Tenemos la mejor biblioteca del campus o…?

\- No, imbécil – Raoul suelta una suave carcajada, hace una bola con un par de servilletas del servilletero que hay en la mesa y se la lanza a Agoney. – Te venía a proponer unas apasionantes horas de estudio en la biblioteca.

\- Hecho.

Y lo hacen. Escogen una mesa alejada al resto, donde hay poca gente. Sacan sus respectivos apuntes y pasan un par de horas leyendo, releyendo y esquematizando ideas. Los apuntes de Raoul son mucho más caóticos que los de Agoney. Su letra cambia de forma y tamaño a cada frase, así que al final tiene que utilizar el portátil para descargar apuntes de algún compañero _sí_ interesado en la carrera. Al principio se sentía mal por hacerlo, pero con el tiempo se ha acostumbrado a estudiar de lo que otras personas han resumido y colgado en la red.

Agoney subraya en amarillo lo que cree conveniente, pero de vez en cuando su concentración se le escapa entre los dedos y es interrumpida por un escalofrío o estornudo. Siente su cabeza como un bombo y, cuando queda tan solo media hora para el paso de su autobús que le llevará a casa, reposa la cabeza sobre la mesa y cierra los ojos.

Raoul aprovecha que el moreno cierra los ojos para observar su rostro e identifica rápidamente ojeras marcadas. No tiene la nariz roja, por lo que el resfriado que claramente incuba no se puede adivinar a primera vista. Le apetece acariciarle el cabello, pero no lo hace. Se obliga a devolver su atención a los apuntes.

Cuando han pasado unos cinco minutos desde que Agoney cerró los ojos, Raoul, empeñado en no ceder a su necesidad de acariciar al canario, cede. Alarga los dedos y duda cuando los tiene cerca de su cuerpo. Decide que acariciarle el rostro es arriesgarse demasiado, así que posa la mano sobre su hombro y traza una caricia por su espalda, la cual tiembla con un escalofrío y obliga al moreno a abrir los ojos.

No se dicen nada y tienen la excusa perfecta para no hablar, puesto que están en una biblioteca, pero lo cierto es que ninguno se ve con fuerzas de justificarse, así que lo dejan pasar.

Raoul regala un par de caricias más que arropan la sudadera oscura del canario y apoya su cabeza en la mano que tiene libre, mirando sin ningún reparo a los ojos cansados y oscuros que adornan el rostro de Agoney, todavía apoyado sobre la mesa. Le regala media sonrisa y vuelve a cerrar los ojos, víctima de la paz que las caricias están dándole.

Raoul amplía la ruta de su mano y se aventura sobre la nuca, pasando rápidamente por ella, colocando la capucha de su compañero en el camino ascendiente. Una vez colocada, continúa descubriendo el cuerpo ajeno con sus manos. Cuela sus dedos entre los finos y cortos mechones de pelo para avanzar con cierta velocidad hasta el tupé que cae sobre su frente. Ahí se entretiene más, pues la suavidad no invita para nada a que retire los dedos. Juega con los rizos revueltos y se le para el pulso cuando Agoney suspira lentamente.

Retira sus manos de la cabeza de Agoney y mira cómo este abre los ojos para encontrar motivos para la falta de afecto. Siente el sueño consumiéndole y quiere que vuelva a masajearle como lo ha hecho para poder dormir.

\- Nos vamos a casa, Ago.

\- Mi autobús no sale hasta dentro de quince minutos.

\- Mi coche sale cuando yo le digo, así que venga.

*

El resto de lunes es bastante aburrido para Raoul. Se ha propuesto aprovechar que Agoney duerme en el piso de enfrente para estudiar y no distraerse con su compañía. Y lo consigue, pero poco. De vez en cuando echa vistazos al balcón contrario para comprobar si ha despertado en algún momento. Y, en algún momento, Agoney se debe haber despertado, porque su luz está encendida cuando cae la oscuridad de la noche sobre la comunidad.

Es la primera vez en muchas semanas que los Vázquez se reúnen para cenar juntos. Raoul se siente raro al tener a sus padres y hermano en la misma mesa. Entre el turno de noche de su padre y sus escapadas nocturnas al jardín con su vecino, Raoul hace tiempo que no comparte mesa con todos ellos.

\- ¿Qué tal te van las clases, cariño? – le pregunta su madre.

\- ¿Vas a las clases? – le hace rabiar su hermano.

\- Álvaro… - regaña su padre.

\- Bien, van bien. Más de lo mismo.

\- ¿Qué estás estudiando ahora?

\- Muchas… cosas – duda que su respuesta sea convincente pero realmente no tiene ni idea de lo que está estudiando, en parte porque no ha estudiado casi nada y en parte porque no le interesa lo más mínimo.

\- Hablé con Elena el otro día y me dijo que ya ibais a empezar con vuestras tardes de estudio, así que avísame para prepararte la comida y no tengas que estar comiendo de la cafetería.

\- Ah… eso. Sí, bueno, la verdad es que no me apetece mucho quedarme en la facultad a comer y después estudiar.

Hay unos cuantos segundos de silencio que Raoul entiende. Los dos años anteriores, él y Elena pasaban el día entero en la facultad, preparando los exámenes. Ahora no tiene ganas de hacerlo.

\- ¿Os habéis peleado?

\- No, no, para nada. Es que me apetece más estudiar aquí. Hoy he estado estudiando con Agoney – lo dice para tranquilizar el rostro preocupado de su madre, pero se arrepiente cuando nota una mirada atenta de Álvaro. Un latigazo de miedo le azota cuando ve a su hermano carraspear la garganta para empezar a hablar.

\- ¿El vecino?

\- El vecino.

\- ¿No estudiaba derecho?

\- Sí, pero hemos estado juntos un rato en la biblioteca.

\- Hace ya unos días que no le veo, se nota que empieza a hacer frío y ya no quedáis fuera.

Raoul casi escupe la cucharada de sopa que acaba de meterse en la boca. Las palabras de Álvaro le sorprenden. _¿Cómo lo sabe? Salto siempre por el balcón para evitar esto._

\- Exámenes y eso…

\- Ya.

Raoul quiere volver atrás en el tiempo y decirle a su madre que sí, que con Elena va todo bien. Y punto. Nada de canario ni escapadas nocturnas. Nada de una ceja levantada en la cara de Álvaro, mientras sopla su humeante cucharada de sopa. _Cabrón._

\- Pues arregla las cosas con Elena, que es muy buena niña – repite su madre.

\- Pero que no hay nada que arreglar, mama, que está todo bien. Es eso, me apetece estar aquí.

\- Y hablando de niña, me he cruzado con Amaia esta tarde y me ha pedido que nos quedemos con su nieta mañana al salir del colegio porque ella tiene que ir al hospital con su hija y no quiere llevarla – añade su padre.

\- ¿Mañana? Tengo sesión doble en el bufete, llegaré tardísimo. Álvaro, ¿qué horario tendrás?

\- Me puedo quedar yo con ella – ofrece Raoul.

\- ¿No te importa? Tienes que estudiar – pregunta Álvaro, claramente aliviado por no tener que cambiar horarios en la oficina para quedarse con Nerea.

\- No me importa – _literalmente_ , quiere añadir.

Nerea no deja de ser una muy buena compañía, mucho más divertida que sus apuntes sin sentido. Además, recogerla del colegio supone salir antes de clase… y no hay nada mejor que eso.

Raoul se acaba el plato de sopa y asiente para volver a confirmar que le parece bien antes de retirarse de la mesa y encerrarse en la habitación para estudiar un par de horas más. Desvía la vista al edificio de enfrente un par de veces, pues se ha convertido en costumbre el intentar imaginar qué se traen entre manos los carismáticos canarios al otro lado del patio.

Raoul no puede evitar que se le acelere el corazón mínimamente cuando recuerda el rostro cansado de Agoney apoyado en la ventana del coche en el viaje de vuelta a casa esa misma mañana. 

Atrapa todo el aire que puede en el pecho y lo deja ir con un suspiro que acompaña al recuerdo de los mechones sedosos del chico moreno entre sus dedos. El chico moreno, quien, aunque Raoul no lo sepa, también intenta estudiar bajo el recuerdo de sus pequeñas manos cruzándole la espalda con suaves caricias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leerme un capítulo más. El próximo será muy soft, como os podéis imaginar, pues la niña Nerea va a pasar tiempo con Raoul… y alguien más.   
> Me alegra un montón que estéis a tope con lagom, comentándolo por redes y dejándome comentarios súper extra y divertidos... me lo paso genial leyéndoos.  
> ¡Un besazo! Nos leemos pronto... ya iré subiendo adelantos en mi twitter ragoniac_


	8. Capítulo 8.

Raoul se despierta de tan buen humor que no encuentra explicación lógica. Es martes. Martes de clases. Martes de madrugar. Martes. Muy lejos del viernes, muy cerca de los exámenes. Pero está de buen humor.

Lo celebra con un vaso largo de zumo de naranja y un par de tostadas con mantequilla que se come a toda prisa, pues se ha puesto música para ducharse y, con el subidón de adrenalina que sigue sin entender, se le ha ido el tiempo de las manos. Además, se permite hacerlo en su balcón, envuelto en su manta más suave para cortar el frío mañanero de octubre.

El patio está vacío, el agua de la piscina inmóvil y las hojas de los árboles caen silenciosamente, abatidas por la lucha entre el verano y el otoño.

Llega tarde a clase y encuentra sitio al lado de Elena.

\- ¿Te has quedado dormido? – le pregunta en un susurro discreto mientras continúa trazando líneas en su libreta.

\- Qué va, me he venido muy arriba con la música en la ducha y se me ha ido de las manos.

Levanta el bolígrafo del papel y, con los labios entreabiertos, le lanza una mirada intensa que brilla bajo la poca luz natural que entra por la ventana.

\- Estás contento – lo afirma.

\- Lo estoy. No sé por qué.

\- Dios… un milagro.

Acerca la mano a su mejilla y Raoul se sonroja.

\- No existen los milagros, Ele.

\- Pues necesito uno para mañana, así que ya puedes estar buscándome alguno.

La chica se ríe y parece saber de qué está hablando, pero Raoul no tiene ni idea, así que la mira con duda y le sonríe para no hacerla sentir incómoda.

\- ¿Qué tienes mañana?

Quique se gira para hacerles callar con un sonido enervante y Raoul siente la necesidad de darle una colleja en la nuca, pero se la reserva para cuando no les esté observando un profesor y más de cuarenta personas.

\- No hablo contigo – espeta Elena y fulmina a Quique con la mirada, atrayendo así a más miradas curiosas.

Raoul decide pasar del tema y se dispone a sacar su ordenador para coger apuntes, pero el tono alzado de Quique le hace levantar la cabeza a toda prisa e indicarle que baje el volumen.

\- Me tienes… harto.

\- Algo en común teníamos que tener – la voz aguda de la chica se alza y el profesor para de hablar en seco.

\- Los del final, ¿os importa solucionar vuestros dramas fuera de mi aula?

Ahora sí, Raoul se quiere meter debajo de la mesa. Toda, absolutamente toda, la clase se ha girado para mirarles. Finge no estar al lado de la pareja que está montando el escándalo y continúa rebuscando en su mochila.

Una vez el profesor ha retomado la lección y Quique se ha girado para seguirla, Elena resopla fuertemente y se cruza de brazos.

\- No le soporto – susurra, la voz claramente cargada de ira.

\- Ya te gustaría no soportarle – Raoul responde casi sin pensarlo.

\- Cállate.

Y lo hace. Escucha, sorprendentemente, hasta el final de la clase. Se ha planteado estar atento para después ahorrarse las horas de estudio, pero sabe que solo lo va a cumplir dos o tres (máximo) días. Algo es algo.

Pasan las horas tan rápidas que Raoul debe correr por los pasillos hacia su taquilla para dejar su bata y recoger la mochila antes de ir a su coche.

\- ¡Raoul! – Elena corre tras él y lo alcanza cuando da la vuelta a la llave que cierra su taquilla.

\- Tengo prisa – no pretende sonar borde, pero es así.

\- ¿Te vas? Raoul, ¿qué cojones?

\- Tengo que ir a por Nerea. Me quedo con ella hasta mañana.

\- ¿Pretendes que me crea que estás casi cada día con la niña?

\- Si no me quieres creer es tu problema, pero de verdad que tengo prisa, Ele. No la quiero hacer esperar.

\- ¿Por qué ya no me cuentas las cosas?

Raoul decide dedicarle unos pocos segundos para leerle el rostro, y ve tanta decepción que le cae el ánimo a los pies. Al fin y al cabo, Elena ha sido un buen apoyo para él, uno honesto y directo. Puro.

\- Raoul, ¿te he hecho algo? Dímelo.

\- Nada, no me has hecho nada, Elena. Soy yo y es mi mente que está agotada.

Cierra la boca cuando siente que ha dicho demasiado, que ha destapado un trozo de su pecho y que no quiere volver a hacerlo. Le aterra que pueda ver más allá, que se interese en la brecha que ha dejado a la luz y que decida entretenerse a investigar hasta llegar a sus raíces. Le aterra importarle de esa manera para después notar la decepción y alejamiento cuando las cosas se tuerzan. Raoul siempre ha preferido ser cordial con todos e íntimo con los pocos que siempre estarán.

\- No entiendo ni una palabra y no te esfuerzas en explicármelas. ¿No te fías de mí?

\- Me tengo que ir.

La cabeza le da vueltas. No quiere dar explicaciones, no quiere que la gente vea a través de él, odia sentirse transparente.

\- Por lo menos dime a dónde te vas que es tan importante como para no quedarte ni a estudiar para mañana.

\- ¿Mañana? ¿Qué mierdas pasa mañana?

\- ¿Te estás escuchando? – la chica se lleva las manos a la cabeza, incrédula. Elena siente que pierde a Raoul, pero no entiende que en ningún momento llegó a tenerlo, que las personas que llevan toda su verdad arropada por una coraza nunca acaban de _ser_ con nadie. – Vas a dejar la carrera, ¿no? Es eso. Solo puede ser eso.

\- ¡Tengo que ir a buscar a Nerea, por Dios!

Pesca el teléfono de su bolsillo con prisas y mira la hora. Tiene quince minutos para salir por esa puerta si quiere llegar a tiempo, pero quiere estar en la puerta para cuando la niña ponga el pie en la calle. Así que esos quince se reducen a cinco.

\- Mañana es el examen que nos quitaron de la semana pasada. El examen para el que no hemos estudiado una mierda.

\- ¿Qué dices?

La ansiedad asciende por el tórax de Raoul y la siente cerrarse en su garganta. Apoya la mano en su taquilla y deja el peso caer.

\- No te enteras de nada, rubio. Déjate de tonterías y vente a la biblioteca. Estaremos hasta tarde, tienes tiempo de sobras para preparártelo.

Su respiración está agitada pero no se permite caer en un pozo, no cuando debe marcharse. Ya se buscará la vida para estudiar más tarde. Se impulsa de nuevo contra la taquilla para recuperar la compostura y alarga la mano para acariciar la mejilla de la chica.

\- No te enfades, Elena. No me pasa nada, te lo prometo. También te prometo que me tengo que ir por la niña. Y también te prometo que voy a estudiar como un cabrón para ese examen.

\- Más te vale – sus facciones se relajan y le regala una tímida sonrisa que acompaña con un suave y rápido abrazo.

\- Y que sepas que, si me pasara algo, te lo explicaría.

\- Lo sé, lo siento. Soy imbécil. Tengo la cabeza en otro lado.

Suspira tan fuerte que Raoul lo siente contra su pecho, todavía unido al de ella.

\- Anda, vete. Dale un beso a Nerea de mi parte y estate atento al correo que te enviaré los vídeos de referencia para mañana.

\- Gracias – besa su cabeza rápidamente, da media vuelta y sale corriendo por la puerta.

Baja a toda prisa las escaleras y se dirige a paso ligero al aparcamiento. Se lleva el teléfono a la oreja y maldice en voz baja, frustrado, cuando no contestan a la primera.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Glenda? Necesito un favor.

\- ¡Vecino!

\- ¿Puedes decirle a Agoney que, por favor, me espere en la puerta de su facultad en, aproximadamente… cinco minutos? Dile que paso a recogerle.

\- Pero…

\- Larga historia. ¿Me puedes hacer el favor?

\- Claro, claro. Cuidado con el coche, cielo.

\- Hasta luego, Glen.

Lanza un beso antes de colgar y guardar el teléfono en su bolsillo. De nuevo, no tener el teléfono de Agoney es un inconveniente.

Se mete en el coche y conduce en dirección a la facultad de Agoney. No tiene que esperar más de dos segundos, pues Agoney aparece con pasos veloces por la puerta y se encamina al coche como si fuera su rutina. A Raoul le gustaría que lo fuera. A Agoney, también.

Cuando abre la puerta, su olor inunda el vehículo y a Raoul se le va a salir el corazón. Espera a que se siente y se abroche el cinturón para ponerse en marcha de nuevo. Cree haber escuchado un saludo por parte del canario, pero también cree que su cuerpo no es capaz de responder a tanto estímulo y que, entre escucharle y observarle, se ha quedado con la última.

\- ¿Buenos días? – pregunta en tono sarcástico, ahora sí, mirándole, para dejarle claro que, efectivamente, le ha saludado y no ha recibido respuesta.

\- ¿Te gustan los niños?

Arranca el coche y vuelve a centrarse en las carreteras, las señales de tráfico y sus manos al volante. Agoney, perplejo por la pregunta, le mira con curiosidad, aprovechando su concentración en la carretera. Es un juego al que juegan sin saberlo: mirarse cuando no pueden pillarse haciéndolo.

\- Vale… tengo miedo. ¿Me explicas qué pasa?

\- Me comprometí a quedarme con Nerea hasta mañana por la mañana y me acabo de enterar de que mañana tengo un examen que no sé ni de qué va, así que tengo que estudiar.

\- ¿Quieres que me quede con Nerea? Ningún problema.

\- No, quiero que nos la quedemos los dos. Quiero decir, quiero estar con la niña. Y contigo. Pero tengo que estudiar. ¿Sabes?

Agoney ríe porque le parece lo más tierno cuando Raoul no sabe ordenar lo que pretende decir antes de hacerlo. Raoul se sonroja y resopla suavemente, intentando pasar desapercibido, pero siendo todo lo que Agoney ve y escucha.

\- No, no sé.

Sí sabe, pero quiere escucharle más, quiere seguir teniendo un motivo para no despegar los ojos ni un momento de su perfil o para morder ligeramente su labio inferior.

\- A ver, Agoney. Te estoy abriendo las puertas de mi casa para pasar una increíble velada con un estudiante desquiciado y la niña más adorable del mundo. Tu función es entretenerla mientras yo estudio.

\- ¿Por qué me estoy viendo venir que me vas a dar más problemas tú que ella?

\- Porque, por una vez, estás en lo cierto.

Comparten una risa cómoda y agradable, algo a lo que agarrarse mientras no pueden compartir miradas cómplices ni caricias confortantes.

\- Cuenta conmigo.

*

Han llegado con mucho tiempo a la salida del colegio. Quince minutos de antelación. Los aprovechan para hablar de cosas banales dentro del coche y para mirarse a los ojos todo lo que no se han mirado en el trayecto.

Agoney se ha dado cuenta de lo opacos y misteriosos que son los ojos del chico que le mira de frente mientras le habla de técnicas genéticas que no se va ni a esforzar en entender. En sus mejores momentos, brillan como si del reflejo de la luna en el mar se tratara, pero suelen tener un tono mate que anuncian la puerta a una dimensión poco descubierta. Le intriga a la vez que le aterra. No quiere recordar lo que suelen decir, _que los ojos son el reflejo del alma,_ porque le duele pensar que, tal vez, ese chico tiene el alma apagada.

No quiere recordarlo… pero se obliga a hacerlo, porque no es justo que nadie preste atención ni muestre interés en lo que se esconde tras esa primera capa de tristeza. Y Agoney ha sido testigo del brillo más reluciente que esos ojos han albergado, en sus noches de hablar de las cosas más insignificantes hasta que el amanecer les rompe la oscuridad del cielo, en las tardes con Nerea corriendo por el jardín… en su sofá, cayendo en un sueño profundo mientras la película empieza (porque sí, Agoney le vio caer rendido en su sofá aquella noche de pizza y cine improvisados). Y Agoney se niega a que ese brillo sea circunstancial, él lo quiere ver siempre.

\- No entiendo nada – le dice, y no miente.

\- Yo tampoco, Agoney. Y tengo el examen mañana.

\- ¿Eso que me explicabas te entra mañana? Pues lo decías muy bien.

\- Sin ánimos de ofender, pequeño – la sonrisa de Raoul se hace protagonista de su rostro y es acompañada por una suave carcajada que relaja sus facciones. – No me puedes decir que no entiendes nada y que lo hago bien con dos segundos de diferencia.

\- ¿Pero tú de qué vas? – Agoney ríe a carcajada limpia y golpea con cuidado el hombro de Raoul.

Raoul responde al golpe con otro igual y se funden en una especie de pelea de caricias sin sentido y carcajadas que lo dicen todo. Se quitan las manos de encima cuando a Raoul le da la risa floja por las cosquillas que Agoney le ha hecho sin siquiera intentarlo.

\- Y dime que no eres tan iluso de pensar que yo soy el pequeño.

\- ¿Me estás intentando quitar la razón? Agoney, no vas a acabar bien.

\- Escúchame, idiota. Mides medio metro.

\- ¿Qué dices? Si soy súper alto – Raoul exagera el “súper” para dejar claro que siguen en la línea de la broma y se muerde el labio inferior porque le empiezan a doler las mejillas de sonreír.

Cuando la puerta del colegio, al fin, se abre, Raoul ya está de pie justo en frente para que Nerea no tenga ni que buscar. Agoney está a su lado, hablando con la madre de Alfred. Ella está encantada con el nuevo vecino de la comunidad en la que su hijo pasa muchas horas con su amiga, pues le parece ( _y no se equivoca_ , piensa Raoul) un chico muy educado y tranquilizador. Realmente, su tono de voz puede convencer a cualquiera de cualquier cosa. Es todo paz.

\- ¡Raoul! – Nerea es de las primeras en salir y lo hace con su timbre agudo de voz captando todas las miradas de los padres y profesores.

Raoul se agacha para pode acogerla en sus brazos y darle un abrazo. Y un beso en la cabeza. Dos. Bueno, tres, pero es que no puede evitar querer comérsela a besos.

\- Pero bueno, ¿y estas trenzas tan bonitas?

La niña se sonroja y se aparta de Raoul, cuyos brazos todavía la rodean, haciéndose un estorbo para la curiosidad de la pequeña. Levanta la cabeza para encontrarse con la simpática sonrisa de Agoney (Aganet en su mente) y estira los brazos para darle un abrazo.

\- ¿Tú también vas a cuidarme hoy? Podemos jugar al escondite, que Raoul siempre me deja ganar y me aburro.

Agoney acaricia su espalda y le regala un beso en la cabeza. Deja ir una risa promovida por la ternura de lo que la niña le explica y lanza una mirada rápida a Raoul.

\- Pues claro que sí, que yo soy muy bueno. A mí nunca me encuentran.

\- Pequeño, Agoney, eres pequeño. Por eso nunca te encuentran – dice Raoul, divertido, pero intentando mantener el rostro serio.

\- Pero a ti sí que te encuentro – dice Nerea, con clara confusión en su rostro.

Agoney ríe mientras Raoul rueda los ojos y atrae a la niña hacia él para dar un corto abrazo. Corto porque un niño un poco más bajito que Nerea, con pelo castaño oscuro y la sonrisa más tierna jamás vista, toca el hombro de Nerea.

\- Mira a quién tenemos aquí, ¡es Alfred! – Agoney siente que, en cualquier momento, le va a estallar el corazón por el amor que utiliza Raoul en su voz cuando se dirige al niño.

Pasados diez minutos de comentarios absurdos entre los niños y una pequeña discusión entre la madre de Alfred, quien no quiere que el niño moleste en casa de Raoul, y el mismo Raoul, que insiste en invitar a Alfred a comer y pasar la tarde, suben los cuatro al coche.

Agoney les pide que les cuenten lo que han hecho en las clases durante el día, y entre los dos niños consiguen llegar a alguna conclusión. Agoney se hace el sorprendido con todo lo que los niños cuentan con ilusión, en especial Alfred, que intenta darle una vuelta profunda a todo lo que hacen.

\- Hemos escrito un cuento así con animales como para decir algo importante pero sin decirlo pero que se entienda – dice el niño, quedándose sin aire.

\- Una fauna – dice Nerea.

\- ¿Una fauna? – pregunta Raoul, con las manos en el volante mientras entra en la calle de la comunidad.

\- Un cuento con animales para decir… ¿cómo se llamaban? – la confusión de Alfred arranca una sonrisa a Agoney.

\- Una mo… - intenta la niña.

\- Mo… -repite Raoul, riéndose, y se gana un ligero manotazo de Agoney.

\- Una mo… ¿leja? – completa Alfred.

\- ¿Moraleja? – pregunta Agoney.

\- ¡Sí! – gritan a unísono.

\- Entonces, habéis escrito una fábula.

\- Lo que he dicho – dice Nerea, obviando el rubor de sus mejillas.

\- ¿Sabes lo que es una moraleja? – pregunta Alfred al aire.

\- ¿Me preguntas a mí? – Raoul se lleva una mano al pecho mientras deja el coche en su garaje y mete freno de mano. – Pues claro.

\- Él, que lo sabe todo – ríe Agoney.

\- Qué graciosín estás tú hoy, ¿no? – arrastra su mano hasta la cabeza de Agoney y la mueve hacia el lado contrario, simulando una bofetada, pero acabando como la caricia más suave que ha recibido la piel de Agoney en mucho tiempo.

La hora de la comida es algo complicada. Los niños corretean por el piso y Raoul no deja de repetir que se abriguen si piensan salir al balcón, que hoy hace frío. Mientras, cocina lo más sencillo que se le ocurre (arroz y carne a la plancha) con Agoney.

\- ¿Me pasas la sal? – le pregunta Agoney, controlando el agua que está a punto de hervir.

Raoul le acerca el salero y deja que él mismo escoja la cantidad que crea necesaria. Se limita a apoyarse en la encimera y mirar sus movimientos hasta nuevo aviso.

\- ¿Cómo llevas el catarro? – le pregunta.

\- ¿Tú no tenías que estudiar? – le contesta.

Raoul fuerza su suspiro de frustración para que llegue a oídos del canario.

\- Estoy bien, cogí un poco de frío, pero ya estoy bien.

\- Sí, tengo que estudiar. Pero no me jodas, Agoney, esto es más divertido – contesta también.

\- ¿Verme mirar el agua para tirar el arroz… te parece divertido? – levanta la ceja para intentar sacarle una sonrisa más, pero solo le saca los colores. Sus mejillas se vuelven de un rosa pálido que quiere acariciar.

Y besar.

\- Sí… supongo – hay duda en cada una de sus palabras, pero Raoul tampoco es consciente de todo lo que está diciendo y haciendo porque está concentrado en no permitir que sus mejillas se sonrojen.

Agoney baja el fuego y lanza el arroz al agua hirviendo poco a poco, generando un poco de espuma que desaparece a los pocos segundos.

\- ¿Por qué no vas haciendo la carne? – le sugiere.

Cocinan el uno al lado del otro. No es nada elaborado y no necesitan los cinco sentidos en los fogones, pero disfrutan de la compañía, de los comentarios estúpidos e incluso de los “echa un poco más” y los “pásame eso”.

\- Creo que ya está – dice Agoney.

Raoul, despistado los últimos dos minutos, mira con duda a Agoney.

\- Prueba – le dice con su voz más suave mientras sopla una cuchara que contiene unos cuantos granos de arroz.

\- ¿Quema? – Raoul se siente tan pequeño como Nerea con su pregunta, pero no ha podido remediarla.

\- ¿Por qué te crees que estoy soplando? – Agoney le sonríe. Con tanta ternura. Que a Raoul le da igual si le ofrece una cuchara con lava.

Abre la boca y espera que Agoney pose la cuchara en sus labios. _El cabrón es bueno hasta cocinando_ , piensa.

\- ¿Quema? – pregunta, sarcástico, Agoney, retirando la cuchara y los ojos de sus labios.

\- Mmm – Raoul saborea los granos de arroz en su boca y se da cuenta del hambre que tiene - ¡Nerea! ¡Alfred! ¡A comer!

Agoney se muerde el labio inferior para no darle el gusto de, otra vez, reírle la broma. Principalmente porque no es una risa que aplauda una broma (no ha sido una broma), es una risa que anuncia las ganas que tiene de escucharle hablar todo el rato. De reírle todo el rato.

*

La tarde está bien entrada y, aunque Raoul no se arrepiente de haber utilizado su tiempo cocinando con Agoney y viendo dibujos animados con los niños hasta las cinco, se arrepiente de ser un caos de persona y no saber ni las fechas importantes académicas. Tiene pocas horas para estudiar lo que debería haberle llevado días bien organizados, así que no puede evitar tirar de su pelo con clara ansiedad mientras intenta recordar lo que ha leído hace un segundo.

Agoney, sentado en la cama de Raoul, ayuda a los niños con algunos deberes del colegio, y le encantaría que Raoul fuera parte de ese momento y que no dejara de hacerle rabiar y lanzar indirectas divertidas. Por eso, cada vez que Alfred y Nerea se centran en su tarea (pasa demasiadas pocas veces) se entretiene mirando la espalda de Raoul, quien trata de estudiar en su escritorio desde hace ya una hora. Nota cómo sus manos tiran cada vez con un poco más de fuerza de su propio cabello y le gustaría pararle, pero tampoco quiere distraerle.

\- Ago – la voz de Nerea le obliga a quitar los ojos de las manos de Raoul.

\- Dime, cariño.

\- Tenemos que aprendernos una fábula.

\- ¿De memoria?

\- De memoria – el rostro de Alfred abarca tanta preocupación y tiene los ojos tan vivos que Agoney se ve obligado a alargar la mano para acariciarle uno de sus mofletes.

\- ¡Ala! – se intenta mostrar tan sorprendido como puede.

\- Nos han dicho que seremos actores. Como los de la tele – dice la rubia.

\- ¿Tenéis que representar la fábula?

Los niños se miran entre ellos.

\- Sí… - dicen a la vez.

\- Vale, pues vamos a buscar una.

Agoney rescata su mochila del suelo y saca el portátil. Abre una pestaña en el buscador y se dispone a leer unos cuantos cuentos para ayudar a los niños.

\- ¿Qué tal… _la niña y el acróbata_? – pregunta tras una buena media hora de silencio.

Raoul da media vuelta en su silla y clava su mirada en Agoney. _Acróbata_ , recuerda. Maldita la casualidad y bendita la mirada de Raoul. Cansada, pero bonita. Dibuja una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios que Raoul observa durante un par de segundos antes de volver a centrar su atención en los apuntes.

Raoul quiere un premio para su autocontrol. Tiene a los niños más adorables y el chico más tierno tumbados en su cama, hablando de cuentos… y no puede estar con ellos. Cuando parecía imposible tener más motivos para odiar su carrera, va y le arrebata la increíble oportunidad de pasar una tarde estando y sintiéndose en casa.

\- Dice así – empieza a narrar Agoney. – _Érase una vez, una niña huerfanita. Era muy bonita y muy, muy buena. Siempre soñaba con que alguien la adoptara, pero ya había perdido la esperanza…_

_Hasta que un día, un acróbata pasó por el pueblo y la acogió con mucho cariño, haciéndola sentir muy querida, como si fuera su hija._

_Recorrieron el mundo con una compañía y repetían a diario su número. El padre colocaba un palo en su nuca que la niña tenía que escalar. Una vez en lo más alto del palo, la niña saludaba al público. Todo el mundo los miraba asombrados e intranquilos por si alguno de los dos salía malherido. Era muy arriesgado…_

Raoul había dejado de estudiar en el momento en que Agoney abrió la boca. Intentó fingir que no le escuchaba durante la primera parte de la narración, pero para la segunda no duda en dar media vuelta en su silla y mirarle con atención.

Agoney hace una pausa en su lectura para mirar los cuatro ojos de los niños prestándole toda la atención… y los dos de Raoul, ahora con la cabeza acomodada en sus brazos que apoya en sus rodillas.

\- _Por eso, un día, el acróbata le dijo a la niña que deberían hacer el número atentos el uno del otro. Así, el acróbata se movería en función de la niña, y la niña en función del acróbata._

\- ¿Y qué le dijo? – pregunta Alfred.

\- Le dijo que no. Que cada uno tenía que estar pendiente de sí mismo. “ _Tú procura hacer bien tu trabajo, que yo haré bien el mío”,_ le dijo la niña. _El acróbata dio un beso en la cabeza a la niña, muy orgulloso de tener una hija tan buena y tan lista._

\- ¿Y qué pasó? – pregunta Nerea.

\- Que nunca tuvieron ningún accidente.

Baja la tapa del ordenador y deja que sus ojos viajen entre los oyentes. No sabe cuál de ellos está más perdido.

\- ¿Y la moraleja? – le pregunta Raoul.

\- La has entendido perfectamente, ¿no? – la voz de Agoney es pausada y suave, paciente.

Raoul traga.

\- ¿Y la moraleja? – repite Alfred.

\- ¿Tú que has aprendido?

\- Que hay que ir con cuidado.

Agoney ríe.

\- Según la autora, lo que aprendemos de este cuento es que antes de querer ayudar a nadie, tenemos que ayudarnos a nosotros mismos. ¿Lo entiendes?

Nerea niega con la cabeza, un poco de nerviosismo en su rostro.

\- Antes de salvar a nadie, tienes que salvarte a ti mismo. Tienes que quererte para poder querer.

\- Vale…

\- ¿Podemos buscar otro? No sé qué es un acróbata – se sincera Alfred, haciendo reír a los dos mayores.

Cuando los niños han devuelto la atención a sus cuadernos y acaban de escribir palabras aleatorias con una caligrafía irregular, Agoney se levanta de la cama y se acerca a Raoul. Extiende la mano y la deja en su hombro, agachándose en su paso para asomar la cabeza por su cuello y mirar qué hace.

Raoul gira la cara lo suficiente para darse cuenta de lo cerca que se encuentra el chico. Es consciente de que su respiración es la que se clava en su mejilla, así que vuelve a dirigir los ojos a su mesa.

\- ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Que vuelva el verano.

La pequeña risa que responde a su comentario choca contra la piel de Raoul y la eriza. Agoney vuelve a ponerse derecho, alejándose de su cuerpo, con la mano todavía en su hombro. Antes de dar media vuelta para volver a la cama, deja un rápido beso en su cabello y da un apretón en su hombro.

Raoul lo agradece dando una palmada en su mano y acariciando rápidamente sus dedos.

*

\- ¡Vecino! – grita Álvaro cuando entra en la habitación de Raoul, quien le lanza una mirada asesina. Ha conseguido concentrarse y ahora llega el plasta de su hermano a cortarle el rollo.

\- Álvaro – responde con un tono más bajo, pero no menos cálido.

\- Chico, vente fuera un rato y hablamos mientras el pesado de mi hermano estudia.

Raoul le tiene que asegurar un par de veces que Nerea no le molesta (estaba mirando una película Disney con Agoney después de la partida de Alfred, sumida en un silencio abrigado por la música de la película) y que, por favor, salga de la habitación a callar a su hermano.

No sabe de qué hablan, pero escucha sus voces a través de las paredes. Parecen estar pasándoselo bien, pues escucha carcajadas del canario de vez en cuando. No se va a engañar, se muere de ganas de hacerle reír así. Y le da mucha envidia escuchar a dos de sus personas favoritas pasarlo bien al otro lado de la pared.

Se levanta, camina hacia la puerta y asoma la cabeza. Se encuentra con un Agoney apoyado en la encimera, con un vaso de agua en la mano y un rizo cayendo por su frente. Con su otra mano, se cubre los labios que extiende con una sonrisa preciosa. _No te la tapes, imbécil,_ piensa Raoul.

\- Siempre conseguía que se las cargara, pobre – le cuenta Álvaro mientras busca en la nevera un refresco.

\- Me hace gracia, pero me da mucha pena, que conste, que yo también soy el hermano pequeño.

\- ¡Es verdad! Mira, justamente esta mañana he visto a Glenda. Qué guapos sois los canarios. Oye, ¿cómo os va? ¿Os gusta el pueblo?

\- Sí, sí. Muy bonito.

\- ¿Ironía? – Álvaro saca la cabeza de la nevera, al fin con un refresco en mano, y se dirige al sofá, indicando con una mano a Agoney que le siga.

Justo en ese cambio de dirección, ambos chicos reparan en la presencia de un Raoul avergonzado y tímido, en su propia puerta.

\- ¿Te estamos molestando, tete? – pregunta Álvaro.

\- No – dice, rápidamente. No le apetece dejar de escucharlos murmurar.

Sus ojos no saben dónde quedarse, y supone que dejarlos en su hermano es lo más sensato, pero ha perdido toda la sensatez entre tanto apunte, así que los deja en el rizo de Agoney.

\- Es solo… la cena. De Nerea. Es tarde.

\- Son las nueve – dice Álvaro.

\- ¿Y a qué hora te crees que va a querer dormir la niña?

\- Puedo hacerle algo – se ofrece Agoney.

\- No, no, tío, qué va. Tú vete a casa si quieres, que ya me encargo yo.

\- No – se le escapa a Raoul.

Se obliga a pensar en algo coherente y mentir, pero solo le viene a la cabeza lo horrible que se le presentan las siguientes horas sin las manos de Agoney en sus hombros de vez en cuando, sin su tono de voz calmado para no molestarle…

\- Que no… que no hace falta, Ago.

Agoney tuerce la cabeza y lo mira con mucha ternura, con una media sonrisa que esconde con un trago de agua.

\- Si no tengo nada mejor que hacer, de verdad que no me importa.

Raoul decide que esa es la mejor definición para la sensación de alivio y está a punto de agradecerle sus palabras, pero sabe que, si quiere hacer su discurso creíble, tiene que hacerlo creíble.

\- En serio. No te necesito, puedes irte.

Demasiado frío. Vuelve a intentarlo, alzando las manos con desesperación.

\- O sea, que sí, que te necesito. Pero. _Bua._

Álvaro mira la escena muy entretenido, pero Raoul se quiere morir, desaparecer bajo tierra y ser arrancado de la memoria de esas dos personas. Agoney siente ternura, y se siente mal por no cortar a Raoul y evitar su caída al pozo de la vergüenza. Se siente mal porque sabe que realmente no quiere que se vaya y porque no le está diciendo que él tampoco se quiere ir. Pero tampoco es plan de darle a Álvaro todo lo que está deseando presenciar.

\- Tranquilo, rubio. Sé que soy imprescindible y que mi arroz es el más bueno del mundo. No voy a dejar a Nerea en manos de, y cito literalmente, un estudiante desquiciado.

\- Hola, amigos, yo también estoy – añade Álvaro.

\- Álvaro… - dice Agoney, con una risotada atrapada en la garganta. – Acabas de confesar que destrozaste el vestido favorito de tu madre y culpaste a Raoul.

\- Espera, ¿qué? – Raoul sacude la cabeza, totalmente confundido.

\- Vale, a ver, vamos a calmarnos.

\- No, no, y una mierda. ¿Fuiste tú? Tete, me quedé sin helado… ¿tres días?

\- Oye, no es mi culpa que tengas una defensa que da pena.

Álvaro ríe y se deja caer en el sofá. Agoney disfruta de la cara de incredulidad de Raoul. Finalmente, el rubio deja ir una carcajada y _joder, qué bien sienta reírse después de tantas horas en silencio._ Agoney no se cansaría jamás de escucharle reír.

\- Agoney, tienes la opción de salir por esa puerta e ignorar al mamón de mi hermano para los restos, no la desperdicies – dice Raoul.

\- En primer lugar, parte de razón tenía porque tú sacaste el vestido del armario. Así que te callas un rato – Álvaro se muerde la sonrisa mientras se dirige a su hermano.

Agoney deja el vaso de agua en la mesa porque se ve con pocas fuerzas para no dejarlo caer por culpa de la risa. Pocas escenas tan épicas ha vivido entre dos hermanos.

\- En segundo lugar – dice, girándose hacia Agoney. – Mi casa es tu casa, así que quédate todo el rato que quieras.

\- Mira el listillo, ha escuchado que haces buen arroz y ya quiere que te quedes. No le hagas caso y huye.

\- Oye, vete a estudiar, que estaba yo teniendo conversaciones divertidas con Agoney – dice Álvaro, lanzando un cojín directo al pecho de Raoul.

\- Míralo qué listo, que se cree que ha descubierto el humor canario. Me lo dejas tranquilo, que estaba viendo _Frozen_ con la niña hasta que has llegado.

\- ¿ _Frozen_? Yo quiero ver _Frozen_ – dice Álvaro.

Raoul resopla, cansado y a la vez extremadamente feliz de estar bromeando con su hermano.

\- Bueno, yo voy a hacerle la cena a Nerea – dice Agoney, ganándose la mirada de los dos chicos.

\- Fuera bromas, vete con mi hermano que me encargo yo de la cena.

Es lo que acaban haciendo. Raoul vuelve a su escritorio, un poco más animado y concentrado que antes. Le ha venido bien distraerse. Agoney vuelve a la cama y contesta a todo lo que Nerea le dice sobre la película que tantas veces ha visto ya.

Raoul les escucha hablar en susurros y son muchas las veces que lucha contra la tentación de tumbarse en la cama con ellos y dejarse abrazar hasta quedarse dormido.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueeeeeno, he conseguido rebajar las 7400 palabras a 5800 para este capítulo, así que ya tengo prácticamente acabado el siguiente... Será la continuación de este, la noche de este mismo día. Un poco más intenso, pero sigue siendo soft. Estos dos se quieren.  
> Espero que os haya gustado y... ¡nos leemos!


	9. Capítulo 9.

La cena está lista prácticamente a la vez que el padre de los Vázquez llega a casa. Comparten cuatro cordialidades sobre la mesa antes de fundirse en una conversación tremendamente aburrida y adulta sobre alquileres y mudanzas con Agoney.

\- Raoul – dice Nerea cuando han vuelto a sus posiciones en la habitación. - ¿No vas a acabar la película con nosotros?

Raoul se gira para observar cómo Agoney consigue quitarle la camiseta y ponerle el pijama sin problema alguno, a pesar del poco interés que muestra la niña, quien parece estar interesada únicamente en la película.

\- No, cariño, tengo que acabar unas cosas.

 _Unas cosas,_ piensa. _Demasiadas._ Ha empezado a sentir la ansiedad crecer por su cuerpo nada más acabar la cena, consciente del poco tiempo del que dispone para todo lo que necesita hacer antes de dormir.

\- ¿Ni un poquito?

Agoney continúa vistiendo a Nerea mientras mira sin reparo a Raoul recorrer una mano ansiosa por su pelo.

\- Hoy no... Pero Agoney la va a ver contigo, ¿verdad?

\- Verdad.

\- ¿Quieres que esperemos a que acabes las cosas? – se frota los ojos con el dorso de la mano y Raoul sabe que le falta poco para dormir.

Se levanta de su silla y se acerca a ambos cuerpos. Agoney se retira lo suficiente para dejar que Raoul abrace a la niña.

\- Me encantaría dormirme como siempre nos dormimos, ¿sabes? Pero hoy no voy a poder...

\- ¿Estás triste?

Raoul no duda ni un segundo en mirar a Agoney. Para su sorpresa, la misma pregunta parece estar escrita en su rostro. Le abruma que se la pueda incluso plantear. No quiere que se la plantee.

\- No, cielo. Estoy... nervioso. Y cansado.

A Agoney se le encoge el corazón. Siente el impulso de atraerlo a su pecho crecer más y más, pero no cree que sea el mejor momento, no cuando, claramente, no se encuentra del todo bien. Su piel está pálida, sus ojos, de nuevo, tristes. _Háblame, chico, te voy a escuchar._

\- ¿No vas a dormir?

\- Claro que sí – interviene Agoney, aliviando el peso en el pecho de Raoul. – Pero más tarde. Ahora vamos a dormirnos tú y yo, y después viene él también.

Nerea les mira poco confiada, pero parece acabar creyéndoselo, así que se deja besar por Raoul a modo de despedida y se mete bajo las mantas de su cama. Raoul la observa y Agoney acaba de doblar su ropa.

Raoul coge a Agoney por el antebrazo, llamando su atención.

\- ¿Te quedas hasta que se duerma?

\- Tranquilo – le asegura.

A Raoul le encantaría decir que el consejo de Agoney ha causado efecto y que se siente tranquilo, pero la verdad es que siente la mano invisible apretar su garganta y reducir su capacidad para respirar. Como siempre, los sudores y el frío se apoderan de él, negándose a perderse la fiesta del año. Pasa las manos con desesperación por el cabello unas cuantas veces, el pelo ya adaptado al paso de sus dedos.

Han pasado dos horas y las ha aprovechado como si se trataran de dos minutos. ¿Dónde se ha quedado su capacidad de concentración? Siente que pierde los nervios, que empieza a caer en una espiral que no le aporta cosas buenas. Siente que cae, que grita para que alguien le lance una cuerda, pero también siente miedo de que alguien le escuche y le pregunte.

Es curioso... la ansiedad acaba haciéndose pasar por hogar porque teme que la abandones. Y así es como acabas encerrado en tu propia jaula.

Raoul siente que su respiración ya no es regular y teme despertar a Nerea, profundamente dormida, con la cabeza apoyada en uno de los brazos de Agoney. Sabe que el moreno no está dormido, pero también sabe que está a punto.

Debe ser uno de sus suspiros fuertes para tratar de tranquilizarse el que acaba por arrancar a Agoney del sueño ligero que le ha consumido. Primero mira al pequeño cuerpo de Nerea junto al suyo, pero ella está profundamente dormida.

Dirige una mirada a Raoul y se encuentra la aterradora imagen de un cuerpo de cristal al borde de un precipicio. Sus manos tiemblan y atraviesan, una y otra vez, su cabello. Mueve la pierna con nerviosismo y tiene la cabeza demasiado gacha como para estar leyendo algo. Hunde todavía más la cabeza entre los hombros hasta dejarla caer sobre la mesa.

Es entonces cuando Agoney siente que debe hacer algo, que no puede quedarse dormido mientras Raoul se esconde de su angustia, creyéndose solo en una de sus crisis. Agoney avanza en su dirección con pie ligero para no despertar a Nerea, pero lo suficientemente claro para no asustar a Raoul una vez llega a su espalda.

Como ya ha hecho en otras ocasiones, pasa la mano por sus hombros, los cuales se tensan involuntariamente. Raoul levanta la cabeza y le mira, sintiéndose culpable por hacerle presenciar semejante espectáculo.

Agoney gira la silla de Raoul y se agacha para quedar por debajo de su nivel. Coge sus manos entre las suyas y se las lleva a los labios. Raoul no ha dicho nada todavía, pero no cree que haya palabras. Está dispuesto a dejar que sea Raoul quien guie la situación. Vuelve a dejar caer la cabeza a la vez que mueve el dedo para acariciar la mano de Agoney. Es un "gracias" tan fino que a Agoney se le hincha el pecho de... dolor.

\- Es... un monstruo. Quiere matarme.

Su voz está tan rota y Agoney tiene tan poca idea de cómo arreglarla...

\- Lo siento, lo siento... Vuelve a la cama, Ago. Estoy bien, de verdad. Solo cansado y estresado.

Ha recuperado la estabilidad en la voz en lo que Agoney considera la mentira mejor contada del planeta. Y se pregunta cuántas personas se la habrán creído y habrán dejado a ese chico seguir cayendo en la espiral que amenaza con consumirle.

\- ¿Quieres aire? – no puede ofrecerle más.

\- Quiero aire, sí.

Agoney tira de él, recoge una manta por el camino y lo dirige a su balcón, comprobando en todo momento que Nerea siga navegando en el sueño en el que ha caído minutos antes de acabar la película.

Salen al aire puro de la noche y un escalofrío recorre a Agoney. A Raoul no, pues su piel comparte la misma temperatura. Es por eso que Agoney le pasa la manta por los hombros y le acompaña a la barandilla, en la que se apoya para mirar a... a nada.

Pasan el rato en silencio, y la cantidad de veces que Raoul quiere empezar una frase, pero no termina haciéndolo es desesperante.

\- A veces – empieza. – A veces algo me supera. Y yo no puedo superarlo.

Agradece el silencio de Agoney como respuesta, pues no sabría responder ningún tipo de pregunta. Agradece también su presencia, aunque duda que jamás vaya a verbalizar ese pensamiento.

\- Me digo a mí mismo que tengo que hacerme con el control... pero no sé cómo. No puedo ni dejar quietos los dedos, es absurdo – ríe. Totalmente roto.

\- ¿Es por el examen?

\- Es la gota que colma el vaso.

Vuelven a pasar unos minutos de paz nocturna que Raoul no puede ni empezar a agradecer.

\- Se llama ansiedad. Es polifacética. A veces es solo un estómago revuelto por nervios. A veces no me deja ni respirar. Soy débil.

Raoul no sabe lo que hace. Se está confesando a la noche. No quiere pensar que Agoney está ahí para escucharle, pero también sabe que, muy en el fondo, hay una parte de él que siempre ha tenido la esperanza de encontrar a alguien a quien no le importe pasar toda una noche peleando contra esa horrible mano invisible que se aferra a su cuello.

A veces, cuando Agoney guarda silencio y en su mente hay tantos gritos, vuelve a creer que, tal vez, dejarse conocer por alguien no sea tan malo.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

Raoul quiere llorar. Hay interés en sus palabras. Preocupación. Es una mano tendida en ese precipicio. Le está lanzando la cuerda. Y no la quiere coger, no quiere cargarle su peso. Prefiere seguir cayendo.

\- Nada - lo dice con un hilo de voz que le pone la piel de gallina.

Agoney guarda silencio, respetando su palabra.

\- En realidad... probablemente me ponga muy imbécil y te haga ver que quiero que te marches. No te voy a querer cerca. O eso te voy a hacer creer.

A Agoney no le sorprende ni una palabra, pues es lo que ya ha visto en él. Lo que le sorprende es que se lo esté contando.

\- En el fondo, te estaré gritando que no me sueltes.

Agoney traga con fuerza y obliga a sus ojos no cristalizarse con dolor. ¿Cómo puede ser, que un chico tan joven, tan lleno de vida, pueda estar tan lleno de dolor? ¿En qué mundo es eso justo?

\- Vale... - susurra, acercándose con miedo a su cuerpo.

\- No quiero que luches, Agoney. Conmigo no. Ya te lo he dicho, me pongo muy imbécil.

\- Vale – vuelve a susurrar. Y es que cree que lo que Raoul más necesita es que alguien intente entender lo que dice, no cambiarlo. Así que se limita a asentir.

\- No quiero que luches porque te vas a cansar. Y te vas a ir.

\- Vale – vuelve a decir. – No lucho.

Acaba por rodear su espalda con uno de sus brazos, dejando que Raoul sea el que dé el siguiente paso. Le ve dudar. No quiere que le abrace. Sí lo quiere, pero no se lo puede permitir. _En el fondo, te estaré gritando que no me sueltes,_ recuerda Agoney.

Añade un poco de presión en su espalda para atraerlo suavemente hacia su pecho. Raoul, más rígido que nunca, asustado ante la idea de dejarse cuidar, se deja arrastrar por los brazos del canario hasta chocar con su pecho.

Agoney se siente incómodo por no saber si está haciendo lo correcto, pues Raoul no se mueve un ápice entre sus brazos. Se deja abrazar, sí, pero nada más. Soltarle no está en sus planes... y no puede evitar preguntarse cuántas veces le habrán soltado en vez de abrazar con más fuerza.

Recorre la suavidad de la manta que cubre su espalda. Raoul nota la caricia tan real que un escalofrío le recorre entero, de pies a cabeza. Tímidamente, separa los brazos de su propio cuerpo y los empieza a extender para rodear el de Agoney.

Y Agoney tenía razón, pues le saca casi una cabeza... y la del más pequeño encaja a la perfección en su cuello.

Cuando Agoney siente los brazos de Raoul aferrarse a su cintura, siente que ha ganado una de las batallas en esa inmensa guerra. Al principio es un simple roce, una manera de dejarle ver que siente su abrazo, pero con el paso de los segundos, se aferra con más fuerza y obliga a sus cuerpos a estar más cerca todavía.

Pasados un par de minutos, Raoul parece parte de Agoney. Lo estrecha tan fuerte entre sus brazos que teme hacerle daño, pero aun así lo hace, pues la mano de Agoney reside en su cuello y regala caricias de vez en cuando. La cara de Raoul está escondida en el pecho ajeno, no quiere ver nada, solo quiere sentir a Agoney para no sentir el vacío que le rodea.

Siente su respiración cobrar algo de regularidad y deja ir todo el aire que retiene en el pecho. Se deshincha contra el cuerpo de Agoney y vuelve a ajustar sus brazos para no perder el contacto, el calor, la extraña seguridad.

\- Te tengo... - si Raoul no hubiera sentido las palabras retumbar directamente en su piel, no se las habría creído. Siente que le debe el mundo por decirle esas palabras, y también siente que le debe una disculpa por hacerle sentir que debe cargar con él.

Retrocede un paso, desenroscándose del calor canario y le observa con un poco de distancia. Las manos de Agoney acuden a su rostro y lo acunan, sus ojos siendo dos perlas brillantes en esa absoluta oscuridad, literalmente.

\- Tengo que volver – dice Raoul con un hilo de voz.

\- Vale. ¿Vas a estar bien?

A Raoul se le para el corazón. _¿No tiene pensado quedarse?_

\- Quédate... quédate un rato.

La intensidad de la mirada de Agoney mientras asiente en silencio tiene más fuerza que todo Raoul. Se siente... cuidado. _Cuidado por dos ojos, menuda tontería._ No debería ser tan egoísta. No debería pedirle que se quede.

\- O no. No sé.

Raoul agacha la cabeza para intentar huir de la mirada de Agoney, pero sus manos vuelven a levantarla para conectar sus ojos de nuevo.

\- Ven aquí.

Le vuelve a atraer hacia su pecho.

 _No me sueltes,_ piensa Raoul.

 _No te suelto,_ piensa Agoney.

Agoney no le arropa con sus brazos de nuevo, sino que agacha el rostro para dejarlo tan cerca del suyo que les corta la respiración a ambos. Es lo que tiene la oscuridad de la noche, que te hace más valiente. Y por ello acerca sus labios a la punta de la nariz del chico rubio y frío que sostiene a escasos centímetros de él. Deja un tierno beso en su nariz bajo el cual Raoul se relaja, dejando atrás las tensiones de sus hombros. Deja que estos caigan con un suspiro aliviado y cargado de paz.

Cuando los labios de Agoney abandonan su piel, es Raoul quien termina de juntar su rostro con el pecho del moreno para depositar un rápido beso sobre él. Y sí, le asusta destapar de esa manera sus ganas de demostrarle afecto, pero sabe que, si ha sido capaz de abrirse en canal y dejarse ver con sus miedos incluidos, un beso no debe acobardarle.

\- ¿Podrás llevar a Nerea al colegio? Yo me tengo que ir antes a clase.

\- Claro que sí. No te preocupes por eso.

Minutos después, Raoul retoma el estudio más descansado. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que escucha la respiración de Agoney caer en una estabilidad envidiable, y es solo por eso que se permite darse la vuelta de vez en cuando para observar su rostro bañado en paz.

Agotado, más emocional que físicamente, siente la necesidad de meterse en la cama y cerrar los ojos hasta nuevo aviso de que los tiempos que corren hayan mejorado. Se siente tremendamente infeliz mientras intenta memorizar nombres que no le servirá de nada aprender. Se siente vacío, y no hay peor sensación que esa.

Debe ser cerca de las dos cuando decide rendirse y, por lo menos, ver los vídeos que Elena le ha enviado tumbado en la cama, cerca de los cuerpos que irradian calor y ternura. Teme ser incapaz de apartar los ojos de cómo ambos cuerpos se mueven al compás de sus respiraciones, pero enloquecerá si no pone remedio a la ansiedad que vuelve a abrirse paso a velocidad vertiginosa en su pecho.

Traslada, con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido, el ordenador a su cama, y apaga la luz del escritorio. Con la luz que irradia la pantalla, el primer obstáculo que encuentra en su pequeña gran mudanza es la mano de Agoney. Agoney, su brazo siendo una almohada para Nerea, tiene el brazo extendido en su totalidad, cruzando la cama.

Raoul coge con cuidado su mano y espera un par de segundos para asegurarse de que no le ha despertado. Tira poco a poco de ella para levantarla de la cama y se acomoda en su colchón, apoyando la espalda en la pared y subiendo el ordenador a sus piernas. Baja el brillo de la pantalla porque no lo necesita y porque no quiere molestar.

En cuanto a la mano de Agoney, que todavía sostiene con la suya, la deja caer sobre su pierna y le regala un par de caricias en los dedos.

Dirige su atención a la pantalla y se dispone a ver los vídeos que debería haber visto hace ya tiempo. Intenta no pensarlo demasiado, pero el poco cuidado con el que trata a sus estudios le entristece. Se suponía que iban a ser los mejores años de su vida... no los peores.

Lo siguiente que sabe es que su madre abre la puerta cautelosamente y susurra un " _ya estoy aquí, ¿todo bien?_ " al que Raoul contesta con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo y una sonrisa. Su madre, testigo de la complicidad de los tres cuerpos que comparten colchón.

Agoney se despierta con el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. Raoul lo nota porque sus dedos se encogen rápidamente sobre su pierna. Le preocupa que la postura le sea incómoda, pero cuando no la cambia entre sueño y sueño, supone que no le molestará demasiado.

Tal vez Raoul crea que Agoney ha vuelto a caer en el sueño profundo que le prometió que tenía, pero la realidad es que el canario de ojos cerrados observa entre sus pestañas cómo Raoul acaricia, de manera inconsciente, sus dedos. Son toques tan suaves y delicados que a Agoney no le cabe ni la menor duda de que los está dando por puro nerviosismo, por no saber qué hacer con su propio cuerpo. Y le relaja saber que, con la vista fijada en un documental de algo que Agoney no comprenderá jamás, encuentra paz en el roce de sus pieles. Es por eso que hace su mejor interpretación y no le deja descubrir que está despierto.

El sueño amenaza con acabar con Raoul, así que le cede la victoria de la manera más elegante posible. Es él quien decide poner fin a la sesión de estudio, apagando el ordenador y dejándolo en la mesita de noche. Se tumba sobre la colcha (meterse debajo sería demasiado escándalo) con cuidado de no despertarles. Se da el pequeño placer de dejar la mano de Agoney reposar cerca de su cuerpo antes de cerrar los ojos y desaparecer.

Sacuden sus hombros y se despierta algo asustado. Le cuesta acostumbrarse a la oscuridad relativamente poco y descubre la silueta de Nerea sobre la suya.

\- Tengo pipi – dice, en su tono más inocente.

Raoul respira, aliviado de que el despertar repentino se deba simplemente a eso. Gira su cuerpo para encender la lamparita y Nerea salta de la cama en dirección al baño. Raoul se asegura de que no tenga problemas y que no le llame antes de girarse para comprobar cómo está Agoney. Profundamente dormido.

A Raoul se le escapa una media sonrisa somnolienta. Como si la hubiera podido sentir, Agoney abre los ojos poco a poco. Raoul se hace el despistado y gira el rostro para ver si Nerea vuelve pronto.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunta la voz más ronca que jamás había escuchado en Agoney.

\- Es pronto. O tarde.

 _Sería todo un detalle poder dar la hora sin ponerme de los nervios_ , piensa Raoul.

\- Las... - mira el reloj de su muñeca. – Cinco. Son las cinco.

\- Es... tardísimo. ¿Estás ya durmiendo? – a Raoul le cuesta descifrar sus susurros, pero su despiste está totalmente justificado por la cara recién despierta del canario.

\- Estaba, sí.

\- ¿No tienes frío?

\- Un poco.

Aprovecha que Nerea no ha vuelto y que Agoney está despierto para hacerse hueco debajo de la colcha. Hace bastante frío para no ser ni noviembre.

Debe ser cuestión de instinto, Raoul no está muy seguro, pero cuando acaba de taparse con la colcha, se acerca al cuerpo de Agoney y deja que el suyo descanse a su lado durante unos segundos. Agoney es... extrañamente feliz, recién despierto de un sueño intermitente, con un cuerpo supuestamente desconocido buscando calor en el suyo. Y no le negaría jamás el acceso a sus brazos. Especialmente, no cuando es Raoul quien lo busca. Raoul... quien le teme al ser cuidado.

Lo cierto es que podrían haberse quedado dormidos así, con los cuerpos entrelazados, el resto noche, de no haber sido por el regreso de la pequeña rubia de ojos cansados. Vuelven a dejarla tumbarse entre sus cuerpos, arrancándoles el calor mutuo y cómodo. Aun así, Agoney no duda en sacar uno de los brazos de la colcha y atravesarla con él, dejándolo reposar sobre ambos cuerpos.

Raoul, Nerea y Agoney se rinden al sueño más familiar que han conocido en bastante tiempo.

El despertar de Raoul no es tan horrible como él anticipaba. Se despierta cansado, sí, pero tranquilo. Ha dejado de machacarse (no le quedan fuerzas para hacerlo) y ha decidido dar prioridad a lo mucho que siente su pecho hincharse ante la ternura imposible que Agoney y Nerea dormidos desprenden.

Se ducha rápido, se pone la primera sudadera que encuentra y los vaqueros con los que más cómodo se siente. Se arregla más bien poco el pelo, pero se lo seca lo suficiente como para no resfriarse. Lo hace todo en un silencio agradable que no le hace sentir solo. Y es que, sería imposible.

Cuando sale de la habitación para desayunar, se encuentra con su hermano leyendo el periódico deportivo.

\- Buenos días, rubia.

\- Buenos días, plasta – le contesta,

\- ¿A qué hora tengo que llevar a Nerea? Es para avisar en la oficina.

\- La lleva Agoney, puedes irte.

Álvaro deja de mover la cucharilla en la taza de café. Raoul siente la necesidad de rellenar el silencio, así que abre la nevera con bastante fuerza y mueve la botella de leche varias veces.

\- ¿Sigue aquí?

Vierte leche en una taza y piensa en por qué le da vergüenza admitir que ha pasado la noche con un vecino cuidando a otra vecina.

\- Sí, están durmiendo. Los dos.

\- Vale. Pues me voy, entonces. ¿Tú estás bien?

\- Sí, claro.

Una vez ha desayunado, recoge las llaves del coche y su cartera y vuelve a su habitación. Mete un par de cosas en la mochila y la deja preparada.

Se acerca a los (todavía dormidos) cuerpos de Agoney y Nerea. Deja un beso en la cabeza de la niña, y no debe haber sido demasiado sigiloso, pues ambos se remueven. Se aparta con cuidado de no acabar de despertarles.

\- ¿Y mi beso? – de nuevo, la voz ronca de Agoney, entre susurros como siempre, paraliza a Raoul. Junto a su voz, ha alzado el brazo.

Raoul coge su mano y deposita un beso sobre ella. Un beso y dos caricias, para ser sincero. Un beso y dos caricias correspondidas por la sonrisa que Agoney esconde contra la almohada.

Raoul se permite dos segundos de admiración antes de poner rumbo a su coche.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS: ¡¡hola!! Estoy así :))) entre lo bien que están los pencos y lo bien que estamos nosotras, y lo bien que estáis vosotras con Lagom. Sois amor. Merecéis.


	10. Capítulo 10.

_Querido Raoul,_

_Me gusta que finjamos que ser vecinos es suficiente comunicación y no utilicemos mensajes de texto porque me obligas a escribirte cartas. Solo escribí una carta, cuando era pequeño. La tiré al buzón sin sobre ni nada, así que supongo que los Reyes Magos sí que tienen magia. Algún día te contaré la historia._

_No lo digo mucho, pero me gusta ver cómo el papel consume a la tinta. Es como rellenar una partitura, pero mucho más complicado. Algún día te hablaré de esto también._

_El caso es que son casi las nueve y Nerea me ha echado bronca dos veces ya, la primera por no saber hacerle trencitas (ha tenido que hacérselas Glenda) y la segunda por... bueno, espero que esto te haga sonreír: dice que tus desayunos son mejores que los míos. Unos cereales con leche le han parecido aburridos._

_No sé si creérmela, seguro que me tiene tirria por ser el nuevo y haberos roto la rutina de dormir los dos juntos en la cama. No me la creo, así que vas a tener que demostrarme que tus desayunos son tan impresionantes como para que a una niña le apetezca enfrentarse a alguien._

_Aprovecho para darte la horrible noticia de que hoy no voy a poder estudiar contigo... lo sé, pequeño, escucho tu corazón romperse desde el pasado en el que estoy escribiendo esto (o, por lo menos, espero que no te hayas alegrado)._

_La buena noticia es que estaré donde siempre, cuando siempre... porque me gustaría que se convirtiera en otro "siempre". Ya sabes, lo de contarnos cosas inútiles hasta que la propia luna nos pida que nos callemos._

_Si quieres, me cuentas qué tal el examen. Si no, te hablo de música. O de lo que quieras._

_Agoney._

_PD. Roncas._

Raoul no sabe que Agoney acaba de dejarle una carta en su escritorio. Agoney no sabe que Raoul se aferra al recuerdo de su abrazo para evitar escuchar la ajetreada discusión entre Elena y Quique cargada de términos biológicos que no ha podido estudiar.

\- Y qué más dará que me sepa de puta madre esta parte si puede que me caiga la que no me he estudiado – dice Quique, dejándose caer al suelo, resbalando por la puerta del aula que todavía no está abierta.

\- No infravalores al azar, puede que hoy tuviera pensado estar de tu lado y ahora se haya arrepentido – la voz de Elena se gana una mirada incrédula con cejas levantadas incluidas por parte de Quique.

\- ¿Y quién cojones quiere al azar de su parte? Yo quiero a alguien que me cuide siempre, no solo a ratos.

Raoul disfruta con el rosado que pinta las mejillas de Elena. Se hace un silencio tan tenso que se ve obligado a hacer algún comentario.

\- Pues ya va haciendo frío, ¿no?

Son pocos los impulsos que no le incitan a darse un cabezazo a sí mismo contra la pared. Le encantaría, por una vez, decir algo ingenioso pero no humillante en los silencios necesitados de ruido.

\- Lo normal – Quique se encoge de brazos.

\- Sigo durmiendo con la ventana abierta – añade Elena.

\- ¿Qué dices? Yo voy ya por el edredón.

\- Es literalmente octubre. No hace frío.

\- Quedan pocos días para noviembre. En noviembre ya es legal cantar villancicos y todo eso.

Raoul, contento de que su comentario estúpido haya salvado un poco la situación, vuelve a escabullirse en su mente.

Cuando llega a casa, le recibe un silencio desolador. Agotado de pensar y de intentar no pensar, solo quiere tirarse a la cama y dormir lo que no ha podido dormir esa noche. Pero la cama le parece muy grande y fría cuando abre la puerta de su habitación y se la encuentra deshecha y revuelta. No intenta esconder la sonrisa que se le escapa.

Por el rabillo del ojo divisa un papel encima del escritorio. Claro que lo ve, en su escritorio jamás hay nada fuera de lugar... y ahora hay un papel mal doblado, casi a juego con la cama perfectamente deshecha.

Raoul lee con cuidado cada palabra, siente su pecho llenarse con algo que no se atreve a etiquetar todavía y quiere que Agoney le cuente todas sus historias. Es por eso que sabe que no fallará a la cita nocturna que poco a poco se convierte en su rutina más agradable. Hasta entonces, decide descansar.

Se despierta con la llegada de Álvaro a casa. Se despereza y sale de debajo de las mantas, volviéndolas a dejar desordenadas, manteniendo viva la fina llama que queda del incendio de la noche pasada. Si cierra los ojos, puede notar los dos cuerpos acompañando su respiración y no se siente tan solo.

\- ¿Ya estás aquí?

\- Hola, ¿eh? – Álvaro ríe.

\- Hola, estaba dormido.

\- No hace falta que lo jures. ¿Quieres comer ya?

\- Sí, sí, claro.

Una vez retirados los platos de la mesa, Raoul vuelve a su habitación con la intención de estudiar. Se siente cansado y le encantaría dormir, pero sabe que después no habrá manera de desperezarse, así que se pone manos a la obra.

Le sorprende ser capaz de concentrarse durante un par de horas seguidas y se recompensa con una hora en su balcón y con los auriculares envolviéndole las orejas. Hace tiempo que no escucha música por placer, y se siente genial haciéndolo.

*

Raoul cena tan rápido y con tantas ganas que teme tener que dar explicaciones. Acaba su plato cuando su padre todavía no se ha sentado en la mesa, así que se entretiene arrancando trocitos de pan y bebiendo sorbos de agua para matar el tiempo y no levantar sospechas.

Le hace gracia y le avergüenza sentirse así a partes iguales. No hay motivos para sentirse fugitivo, no es más que un encuentro con su vecino en el jardín que comparten para hablar de cualquier tontería.

Se retira de la mesa demasiado pronto, pero anuncia que le duele la cabeza y se cierra en su habitación. Piensa que es muy pronto todavía y que, probablemente, Agoney no esté todavía fuera.

Para su sorpresa, cuando retira su cortina y echa un vistazo al patio, encuentra una silueta tumbada en mitad de la oscuridad. Se muerde la sonrisa creciente en sus labios y sacude la cabeza para eliminar cualquier rastro de emoción, a pesar de que su pecho se ha quedado pequeño para los latidos que intentan reventarlo con su fuerza.

Pasa una de sus manos por el cabello antes de suspirar fuertemente, apagar la luz y correr la cortina definitivamente. El primer contacto de aire frío le cristaliza los ojos y abofetea sus mejillas, pero le es agradable tener que esconder las manos en las mangas de su sudadera.

Salta la barandilla con una facilidad que grita costumbre y camina despacio y sigilosamente hacia el lugar donde se encuentra Agoney, rodeando la piscina en su paso. Contra más se acerca, más siente su pecho estrecharse y quiere gritarle que se relaje, que todo va bien.

Una vez llega a sus pies, le observa. Tiene los ojos cerrados y los oídos tapados por dos pequeños auriculares. Probablemente no se haya dado cuenta ni de la presencia de Raoul.

Se ve obligado a dar un suave toque al pie de Agoney con el suyo. El canario, algo desconcertado, abre los ojos y aparta uno de los auriculares de su oreja. Le mira durante un par de segundos en los que Raoul agradece a la noche por esconder su rubor. Hace unas cuantas horas amanecía con su cuerpo cerca y no puede evitar echar de menos la sensación reconfortante de sus manos en su espalda.

Agoney observa a Raoul cambiar el peso de pie demasiadas veces en los pocos segundos que lleva delante suyo. Nota que está nervioso y siente que el estómago le da un vuelco, de los bonitos. También ve cómo el rubio parcialmente iluminado por la luna abre la boca tres veces en un intento de empezar una conversación, pero sin éxito. No quiere presionarle, pero tampoco quiere darle el placer de robarle la primera palabra. Quiere escuchar sus palabras, que probablemente tengan poco sentido, en un intento de entablar conversación. No hay Raoul que le guste más que el Raoul que no piensa lo que dice y se arrepiente cuando escucha las estupideces tan adorables que llega a decir.

\- ¿No crees que ya va haciendo frío como para salir al patio como si fuera agosto?

\- Eres un exagerado.

\- Ni una manta has sacado, vas en manga corta...

A Agoney se le escapa una risita y aparta el auricular que había dejado puesto mientras esperaba a que Raoul se decidiera a hablar.

\- Soy canario, desprendo calor.

\- Ya, pues yo no.

\- Pues ven aquí.

Raoul traga. Se le queda la boca seca y el aire atrapado en el pecho. Duda un par de segundos en los que no sabe si quiere tumbarse con él o huir a la tranquilidad de su habitación, pero supone que dos ojos tan pacientes e inocentes como los de Agoney no pueden hacerle ningún daño.

Primero se deja caer de rodillas en el césped y después gatea la distancia que le separa de Agoney. Decide no pensar dos veces lo que hace y lo que deja de hacer y, ante el brazo de Agoney que le invita a tumbarse junto a él, deja que su cabeza caiga en el hombro del canario, quien, con al brazo por debajo de Raoul, deja un pequeño apretón en su espalda que lo atrae un poco más hacia él.

\- Si es que tú eres un poco ruso – lo dice con una voz tan suave que a Raoul se le escapa una sonrisa muy pequeña pero repleta de adoración.

La mano de Agoney que no rodea a Raoul le acerca uno de los auriculares y se lo ofrece. Raoul lo acepta y lo introduce en su oído. Le reciben unos acordes de piano que no reconoce, pero se deja mecer por ellos y por los dedos de Agoney que, de manera sutil e inconsciente, dibujan figuras sin sentido en su espalda.

Hay silencio durante unos minutos. Silencio entre ellos, claro, porque en la cabeza de Raoul hay dos versiones de sí mismo luchando. Uno le dice que le abrace y otro le pide que no separe el brazo de su propio cuerpo, que eso es arriesgarse demasiado. Cierra los ojos e intenta buscar paz en la música.

Agoney nota la tensión acumulada en el cuerpo de Raoul, en especial en los hombros. Quiere decirle que puede estar tranquilo, que no se va a ningún lado, que puede dejarse llevar, pero sabe que sus palabras no serán ni la mitad de fuertes que las que batallan en su cabeza. Reposa su cabeza sobre la de Raoul y la inclina para poder rozar su nariz con el cabello de Raoul. Huele como su cama.

\- ¿Quién es? – la voz de Raoul rompe el silencio. – El pianista, digo.

\- Ludovico Einaudi.

\- ¿Y la canción?

\- _Nuvole bianche._

Raoul asiente, dejando que su mejilla roce el pecho de Agoney con cada movimiento. Con los ojos todavía cerrados, escucha cómo la melodía se convierte cada vez más y más épica, cómo le parece un despegue de la música. Parece no tener fin. Pero lo tiene, vuelve a una base más tranquila, más pacífica.

\- ¿Te gusta? – pregunta Agoney.

Agoney vuelve a notar el revuelo de Raoul en su hombro en forma de asentimiento y se le llena el pecho de un poco más de lo que sea que le provoca ese chico. Es por eso que vuelve a inclinar su rostro hacia su cabeza, esta vez dejando un suave beso en su frente.

Raoul supone que esa muestra de cariño es la que le impulsa a hacer caso a la parte más valiente de su mente y estira su brazo para cruzar el torso de Agoney y acabar encajando sus cuerpos. La tensión de sus hombros desaparece y siente que ha dejado atrás una tonelada invisible. Agoney también lo siente y se obliga a suspirar lentamente para no asustar al chico que descansa sobre su pecho.

\- Nunca me has tocado el piano – dice Raoul con un hilo de voz.

\- Nunca te he dicho que lo toque.

\- Venga ya, Ago. Se te nota en los dedos.

\- ¿En los dedos? – Agoney levanta su mano y la observa. Raoul también.

\- En los dedos – confirma Raoul.

Agoney deja caer la mano sobre el brazo de Raoul que atraviesa su pecho y la deja reposar ahí. Solo unos segundos. Solo unos segundos porque empieza a repiquetear los dedos en su brazo al ritmo del piano que ambos escuchan.

A Raoul le recorre un escalofrío cuando siente que, tanto en su espalda como en su brazo, los dedos de Agoney cobran vida e interpretan las notas que callan el ruido de su mente. Siente que podría dormirse ahí mismo.

Los dedos del canario, conocedores a la perfección de cada nota de esa melodía, juegan por el cuerpo de Raoul con cuidado, con cariño. Raoul abraza con un poco más de ganas el cuerpo de Agoney y recoloca la cabeza sobre su pecho, dejándola reposar sobre su corazón.

Siente que en cualquier momento va a explotar de algo que no consigue clasificar. Uno de sus oídos escucha la melodía que los dedos de Agoney dibujan en su cuerpo. El otro... el otro escucha sus latidos, estables y seguros, como si marcaran el tempo en esa actuación.

\- Lo sabía – murmura cuando la melodía llega a su fin y Agoney descansa sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Raoul.

\- Siempre lo sabes todo – ríe Agoney. Una risa que retumba por todo su pecho y estremece a Raoul.

\- Ahora dirás que me he ganado otro mote o algo por el estilo, ¿no?

\- Sabelotodo lleva en la lista mucho tiempo ya.

\- Pues no me lo habías dicho.

\- Hay muchos que no te digo.

Raoul ríe y hunde su nariz en el pecho de Agoney, haciéndole sonreír.

\- ¿Tantos me pones?

\- No dejas de sorprenderme – lo dice con un suspiro entre los labios.

\- Soy una cajita de sorpresas.

\- Sí que lo eres, sí.

\- Entonces, ¿me tocarás el piano?

\- Sabes que sí.

Raoul asiente contra el pecho de Agoney y busca una posición todavía más cómoda entre sus brazos, cada vez más enroscados el uno en el otro.

Escuchan un par de canciones del mismo estilo, del mismo autor, pero esta vez completamente quietos y en el silencio más cómodo que jamás han compartido. Paz. Confianza.

\- Por cierto, ¿qué es eso de que ronco?

\- No te creo, Raoul Vázquez. ¿Es esta la primera vez que descubro algo que tú no sabes?

\- Pero es que es mentira.

\- No lo es.

\- Sí lo es.

\- ¿Acaso tú te escuchas cuando duermes?

\- ¿Acaso lo haces tú?

\- ¿Escucharte? Pues claro.

Raoul finge un suspiro enfadado y procede a despegarse de su cuerpo, alejándolo con sus manos, pero la risa le traiciona. Agoney observa cada movimiento, divertido por su pésima interpretación. Atrapa los brazos del rubio con los suyos y vuelve a tirar de él para recolocarle como estaban, recuperando su calor. Ambos tienen una sonrisa tonta en las caras.

Pasan unos minutos así, refugiados en sus brazos, encajados como si pertenecieran. En silencio, sin música, sin voces, solo el viento. Raoul se estremece y se mueve para poder cubrir sus manos con la sudadera. Un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo. Realmente hace tiempo de más entrado el invierno.

\- Ya estás tiritando, chiquitín.

Raoul no contesta. Se limita a girar el rostro para esconderlo en el calor del cuello de Agoney. Cada respiración eriza la piel del canario, pero no le piensa apartar ni un centímetro. Nariz contra cuello, ambas pieles conscientes de su roce.

Es cierto que tirita. Se siente como en esos primeros segundos de frío en verano, en la piscina, cuando siente que no hay sol suficiente para ayudarle a volver a entrar en calor. Sujeta con un poco más de seguridad el cuerpo de Agoney para así tenerlo más cerca.

\- Mañana no estaré... - el susurro de Agoney retumba en sus oídos.

\- ¿Por qué? – la pregunta choca contra el cuello de Agoney, enviándole una oleada de deseo como hacía tiempo no sentía.

\- Día largo en la universidad... tenemos que acabar un trabajo y quieren salir de fiesta más tarde.

Raoul asiente y poco más. La mano de Agoney que reposaba en su espalda se activa para dejar caricias que reparten algo de calor a su cuerpo más bien helado.

\- Entonces... ¿nos vemos el viernes? – pregunta Raoul.

\- Nos vemos el viernes.

\- ¿No querrás que te espere despierto por si llegas borracho y triste y te apetece darte un chapuzón trágico del que avergonzarte el resto de tu vida? – lo que empieza como un comentario irónico acaba siendo bastante triste para los oídos de Agoney.

\- Sé dónde vives si te necesito.

\- ¿Vendrías? Si me necesitaras, digo. A mi casa.

Agoney roba unos cuantos segundos de silencio para pensar su respuesta. Sabe lo que quiere decir, pero no se ve capaz de verbalizarlo como merece.

\- ¿Te asustarías si entrara por tu balcón a hurtadillas? – apuesta por el tono más divertido.

\- Si me asustara no te hubiera dicho que puedes entrar así.

\- Me lo dijiste porque era la única manera de que entraras a casa el día que nos conocimos, no porque te sintieras cómodo.

\- Igualmente, Ago.

Vuelven a caer en un silencio que les deja pensar. A Raoul le encantaría estar ahí para Agoney, aunque le aterra no estar a la altura si la situación se diera. Sabe que le abriría sus puertas, su cama, sus brazos. Y, de hecho, le encantaría hacerlo.

\- Y no te avergüences de aquello, Raoul. Jamás.

Raoul se remueve incómodo y Agoney separa sus brazos para dejarle colocarse como le apetezca. Raoul sube una de sus manos, todavía cubiertas con su sudadera, al rostro de Agoney. Estira los dedos y los deja escapar del calor de la tela para colocarlos en la mejilla de su vecino.

\- Eres... muy bueno conmigo – da un par de toquecitos con la yema de sus dedos en la mejilla ligeramente rasposa por su barba.

\- Joder, Raoul... - suspira frustrado. – No debería sorprenderte que la gente fuera buena contigo.

\- Es que tú... eres diferente. No sé, no sé ni qué hora es y estás en el césped literalmente aguantándome y haciéndome sentir bien. ¿Te pagan mis padres?

\- Dime que eso es una broma.

\- Sí que lo es, pero de verdad que no lo entiendo. – se da por vencido y deja que su mano repose sobre su pecho de nuevo.

\- Me da igual que no lo entiendas, ¿sabes? Solo quiero que te sientas seguro conmigo.

\- No quiero que esperes nada de mí. Soy un rompecabezas, tal vez algunas piezas las puedas encajar, pero estoy seguro de que muchas no vas a poder. No puedo ni yo.

\- No pretendo coleccionar ni exponer tus pedacitos. Solo... solo voy a intentar cuidar todos los que tú quieras enseñarme. Como si no me quieres enseñar ninguno, no pasa nada. No espero nada de ti.

\- Vale.

\- Vale.

\- Vale.

Ríen. Sienten que descargan un peso desagradable. A Raoul no le gusta que Agoney le cuide tan bien, y a Agoney no le gusta que Raoul le tema a ser cuidado.

\- Ahora a dormir, va – dice Agoney.

\- ¿Ya?

\- Es tarde y tienes frío. Ya.

\- No tengo frío.

\- Claro que sí, rubio, lo que tú quieras.

Raoul se da por vencido y se separa del cuerpo de Agoney. Se sienta con las piernas cruzadas y le observa ponerse en pie. Cuando acaba, alarga los brazos y se los ofrece al menor para ayudarle a ponerse en pie. Raoul agarra sus manos y se impulsa para ponerse en pie.

Cuando se tienen frente a frente, no se dejan ir las manos. Agoney se las acaricia, haciéndolas ganar un poco de su calor.

\- Pásatelo bien mañana – dice Raoul.

\- Y tú descansa mucho.

Es Raoul quien tira de sus brazos esta vez para atraparle en un abrazo. Se tiene que poner de puntillas para poder rodearle correctamente, pero sabe que Agoney está inclinado para hacérselo más fácil. Agoney, con los ojos cerrados y la sonrisa mordida, los brazos sujetando su cintura y tentados de levantar al chico del suelo, pero sin llegar a hacerlo.

Las noches más dulces para Raoul son las que acaban con el olor de Agoney impregnado en su ropa, y es algo tan nuevo en su vida que le extraña que tenga semejante efecto en él, pero la verdad es que no cambiaría el desorden de la cama por nada en el mundo. No tarda en conciliar el sueño.

Horas después, con el día ya empezado, pero todavía sin salir de su cómodo y suave pijama, decide dejar por escrito lo que le apetece decir.

_Buenos días, Agoney._

_Te escribo el jueves sabiendo que me leerás el viernes (si es que me lees) para decirte que hoy me dicen cómo fue aquél fatídico examen. Espero que me recibas con los brazos bien abiertos a pesar de la resaca._

_En realidad, espero que me recibas y punto._

_Raoul._

Lo último que hace antes de aventurarse a un jueves universitario lleno de voces, apuntes y cervezas, es dejar su carta bajo una piedra encima de la mesa del balcón de Agoney. Y, antes de arrepentirse de sus palabras marcadas con tinta, se obliga a abandonar la comunidad.

 

 


	11. Capítulo 11.

A Elena le sorprende que Raoul quiera quedarse el día entero en la facultad para estudiar. A Raoul le sorprende también, pero supone que son efectos colaterales de tener más motivos para estar fuera de casa que para estar dentro. Tanto Agoney como Glenda y Álvaro le han avisado a lo largo de la mañana que no pararán por la comunidad hasta tarde, así que supone que eso y el convincente argumento de Elena, le han hecho afrontar el día de la manera más optimista posible.

\- Queda... ¿una semana? Para los primeros parciales, digo – pregunta Elena.

\- Semana y media – confirma Raoul.

\- Semana y media, me cago en mi puta vida.

El tono para nada usual de la chica levanta la mirada de los tres chicos que comparten mesa con ella.

\- Pero si es una buena noticia, has ganado media semana con la que no contabas – Ricard y su optimismo.

\- ¿De qué me sirve media semana? Os juro que para los finales de enero me pongo las pilas. Empezaré a estudiar cuando acabemos los de noviembre.

\- Claro que sí, cariño – contesta Quique, mientras juega con los guisantes de su plato.

\- ¿No me crees?

\- Te creo, como cada año.

Ricard le ríe la gracia a Quique. A Raoul le hace sonreír. Es cosa de estudiantes, eso de prometer aplicarse con tiempo para la próxima... y no cumplirlo jamás.

\- Esta vez voy en serio – la chica, frustrada, se cruza de brazos.

\- Estoy contigo – comenta Raoul.

\- Claro que sí, cariño – repite Quique.

\- Razón no le falta... - comenta Elena. – Es la primera vez que te quedas a comer en todo el curso.

 _Y la última,_ piensa Raoul en un arrebato de frustración y pena. ¿Cómo pretenden que se sienta cómodo si le obligan a retroceder cada pequeño paso que consigue avanzar?

\- Ya, bueno. He descubierto que en casa estudio muy bien.

\- No te enteraste ni de que teníamos examen el otro día. Ya me dirás tú qué clase de método de estudio utilizas – Elena levanta una ceja y Raoul quiere levantarse de la mesa y marcharse.

Decide guardar silencio. No quiere contestar de malas maneras porque no soporta que le vean enfadado, pero tampoco se va a disculpar por hacer lo que le apetece. No tiene ninguna obligación a pasar tiempo de más con ellos y odia que le reprochen que no lo haga. El silencio es elegante, así que le da compañía.

\- El caso es que acabó estudiando – el apoyo de Ricard siempre tan sutil y de agradecer.

\- Sí, y tampoco es que a ti te esté funcionando quedarte aquí – Quique se dirige a Elena.

Elena cambia la expresión a una más dolida. Raoul sabe que Quique no lo ha dicho por defenderle, sino por chocar de nuevo con la chica. Parece que les gusta jugar a odiarse, aunque el claro sentimiento de adoración es transparente en ambos, sobre todo en Elena.

\- Vete a la mierda, Quique, no tienes ni idea de nada.

 _Tú tampoco_ , piensa Raoul.

\- Me voy antes de que se líe. ¿Vienes, rubio? – pregunta Ricard.

\- Voy.

Raoul recoge su mochila del suelo, su chaqueta de la silla y la bandeja de comida de la mesa antes de poner rumbo a la salida.

\- Cada día están más inaguantables – confiesa Ricard.

\- Y os extraña que huya... – Raoul ríe, pero luego se arrepiente de haber pensado en voz alta.

\- Qué va, tío. Si yo me quedo hoy porque tú también te quedas.

Aprovechan las horas que pasan en absoluto silencio en la biblioteca. Raoul no se siente incómodo en ningún momento y, de hecho, se siente hasta bien con Ricard a su lado, centrado en sus apuntes, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada.

Toda paz desaparece con la llegada de Elena y Quique, más preocupados de dejarse mal el uno al otro que de los estudios. Los primeros minutos, dejan correr toda la tensión y los comentarios en voz alta. Pasada la primera media hora, estudiantes de otras mesas mandan callar al par de críos que no pueden dejar de pelear.

Una hora más tarde, Raoul se inventa una necesidad de café para salir de la biblioteca. No le gusta el café, pero ellos tampoco lo saben. Simplemente necesita aire.

Son cerca de las seis y lleva poco más de cinco minutos fuera de la facultad cuando le llega el mensaje más entretenido del día. Es Glenda.

_"¡Buenas noticia! Ya tenemos microondas."_

Raoul ríe en voz baja y sacude la cabeza ligeramente, con los ojos cerrados. No se puede poner en duda que Agoney y ella sean hermanos.

Otro mensaje.

_"Pregúntame si hay mala noticia, que no quiero decirla sin que te interese un poco."_

La respiración se le agita y le da un vuelco al corazón. Mala costumbre la suya de ponerse siempre en lo peor.

_"¿Hay mala noticia?"_

_"No me he traído el coche y estoy lejos de casa. No me acordaba que Ago pasa el día fuera. Ahora soy una forastera con un microondas gigante en las manos."_

_"Voy a buscarte."_

_"¿Puedes?"_

_"Quiero."_

Tras conseguir la dirección, recoger sus pertenencias de la biblioteca y dar un par de explicaciones vagas, ganándose una sonrisa de Ricard y dos miradas rebeldes y desconformes de Quique y Elena, Raoul pone rumbo a su coche.

La imagen de Glenda sentada en un bordillo cerca del almacén donde ha comprado el microondas, con una caja enorme a sus pies se le hace muy tierna. Sale del coche para ayudarle a cargar la caja en el maletero.

\- Mi vecino favorito – sonríe la chica.

\- Mi canaria favorita – corresponde Raoul con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¿A cuántas más conoces? – Glenda arquea una ceja y cierra el maletero con fuerza.

\- A... - Raoul lo piensa. – A nadie más.

\- Entonces es un cumplido deprimente. Pero gracias.

Ambos se dirigen a los asientos delanteros del coche. Una vez Raoul arranca, retoma la conversación.

\- He decidido incluir a Agoney también.

\- ¿Y sigo siendo tu favorita?

\- ¿Estás de broma? A él no le hubiera ni contestado los mensajes.

\- Ya, claro – ríe la chica.

\- Y tanto, por eso solo tengo tu teléfono, Glen.

Ríen juntos y a Raoul le encanta. La chica tiene algo que le hace sentir bien. Tal vez sea el acento, la sonrisa que siempre lleva en los labios, el cuidado con el que habla... Hay algo muy familiar en ella que le hace sentir cómodo.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? – es una pregunta un poco estúpida, pero la hace igualmente.

\- Bueno, solo si te queda de camino a la tuya – responde la chica con la misma ironía de Agoney que tan bien conoce Raoul. Y le echa de menos, en ese preciso momento.

\- ¿Te apetece ver una película o algo? No me apetece estar solo.

\- ¿Estrenamos el microondas con palomitas?

\- Hecho. Y eliges tú la película, que me da pereza angustiarme eligiendo una.

Y no sabe si ha sido buena idea, pues acaba la película con los ojos rojos y el corazón encogido. Obvian el hecho de que los créditos ya llegan al final y no despegan los ojos de la pantalla. Tragan con fuerza unas cuantas veces, ambos avergonzados de mostrarse sensibles y bañados en lágrimas.

\- ¿Te había dicho que me gustan mucho las películas dramáticas? – la voz de Glenda es más nasal y aguda que de costumbre.

\- No – Raoul ríe y la carcajada le provoca un sollozo que acaba por humillarle.

Se deja caer en el sofá y atrapa un cojín con el que tapar su rostro. Glenda se deja caer igual, comenzando a reírse. Deja que una de sus manos golpee la pierna de Raoul, haciéndole reír bajo el cojín.

Por cuestiones de supervivencia, acaban necesitando aire para respirar entre carcajada y carcajada, Raoul descompuesto en el sofá y Glenda prácticamente en el suelo, pero con su cabeza en el regazo de Raoul.

Cuando consiguen relajarse, comparten unos minutos de silencio y oscuridad. La noche les ha alcanzado.

\- Bueno, Glendita, me voy a ir a cenar.

\- Vale, Raoulito. ¿Le puedo contar esta tragedia a mi hermano o te excluyo de la narrativa?

Raoul lo piensa. Agoney le ha visto en situaciones realmente vulnerables, ha acompañado su dolor y lo ha acunado como si fuera propio para descargar un poco de sus hombros...

\- Tu hermano... yo creo que hasta le va a hacer feliz.

La noche se le hace eterna. No consigue conciliar el sueño. No hay nada que le angustie ni preocupe, así que se enfada en diversas ocasiones al tener que dar otra vuelta en la cama y no encontrar la postura adecuada.

Se levanta a coger una botella de agua de la cocina y aprovecha para asomarse al ventanal del comedor. El patio está en absoluto silencio y oscuridad. Se pregunta cómo estará Agoney y si se lo estará pasando bien, si se estará riendo con su risa de verdad. Solo espera que no le esté echando de menos porque eso sería injusto y triste... mucho menos de lo que él merece.

De nuevo en la cama. Nota cómo el calor de la desesperación sube por su cuerpo y odia no poder remediarlo. Respira hondo, hinchando los pulmones y expulsando el aire poco a poco, como las muchas otras veces en las que alguien ha podido socorrer uno de sus pequeños ataques de ansiedad. Repite las respiraciones unas cuatro o cinco veces, hasta que siente que el calor no le molesta tanto y que los párpados le pesan.

Aun así, coge el teléfono de su mesita y enchufa los auriculares. Sabe la música que necesita y no tarda en ponerla en bucle. Tras ajustar las opciones a lo que cree que su cuerpo le pedirá, se acomoda en las sábanas y cierra los ojos.

Siente el piano de _Nuvole bianche_ ascender, como la noche anterior sobre el pecho de Agoney. Pero más cercano aún. No hay distracciones, no hay viento, no hay manos bailando sobre su piel... solo son él y la melodía.

Los ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Realmente se siente acompañado por esas notas. Se siente refugiado. Su mente está, por primea vez esa noche, acallada. No quiere ilusionarse pensando que ha sido capaz de parar la ansiedad a tiempo, antes de consumirle totalmente, pero ha sido en parte así... y no hay nada que le pueda hacer más feliz en una noche de insomnio. Él, esclavo de su mente, liberado por primera vez, aunque sea solo por un rato, aunque sea solo una pequeña lucha en ese enorme campo de batalla.

Consigue conciliar el sueño en la quinta reproducción del tema. Se despierta sin él, claro, con la batería agotada y los auriculares perdidos entre las mantas. También se despierta con la agradable sensación de estar un poco más cerca de compartir un par de comentarios absurdos y alguna caricia con Agoney.

Coge el día con ganas, además de con una sonrisa honesta tras haber leído los resultados de los exámenes. Justito, sí, pero aprobado. Eso es lo que cuenta. Y se muere de ganas por contárselo a Agoney.

No habla más de lo necesario con sus compañeros, y todos captan que ha tenido una noche difícil con solo ver las ojeras que hunden sus ojos. Les dice que estudió hasta tarde porque es mucho más fácil que admitir que convive con una sombra que se alimenta de su mente.

Cuando acaba la última clase que considera importante, recoge sus cosas y se marcha. De nuevo, se gana miradas de todos los tipos de sus compañeros, pero se queda con la de Ricard porque es la única que le sonríe.

El viaje de vuelta se le hace pesado y largo, además de aburrido. Le apetece mucho tumbarse en la cama y no hacer nada el resto de día.

Sin duda, introducir la llave en el paño de la puerta y girar media vuelta hacia la derecha un viernes es la sensación más placentera. Suspira antes de empujar la pesada puerta y se abre paso a través de esta.

La respiración se queda atrapada en su pecho cuando ve a Agoney sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol y con la espalda apoyada en el tronco, la cabeza algo cabizbaja pero atenta al ruido de la puerta. En la distancia, sus ojos se encuentran.

 _Espero que me recibas,_ Raoul recuerda sus propias palabras marcadas en tinta.

Se le acelera el corazón ante la posibilidad de que haya leído su carta y haya decidido esperarle, sin conocer su horario, bajo la sombra de un árbol. Sin siquiera saber el resultado del examen, simplemente para hacerle compañía y cumplir su deseo. Sin haber descansado la noche anterior.

Agoney reconoce a Raoul y se pone en pie, tambaleándose ligeramente por el par de horas que ha pasado casi inmóvil a la espera de la llegada de su vecino. Ha dormido tan poco que nota los párpados pesados y duda si Raoul es real o una simple aparición.

Cuando Agoney se pone en pie, Raoul siente un fogonazo de felicidad que le hace dejar la mochila en el suelo y avanzar a paso rápido y seguro hacia el cuerpo del chico. Cuando les separan pocos metros, Agoney abre los brazos y muestra una sonrisa amplia y dulce.

 _Espero que me recibas con los brazos bien abiertos a pesar de la resaca,_ había escrito Raoul. Y ahí estaba.

Raoul corre los últimos metros y se lanza sin pensarlo demasiado a los brazos de Agoney. Siente alivio cuando nota el cuerpo del moreno entre sus brazos y su cintura rodeada por el chico que le ha recibido como le había pedido.

Y, esta vez, Agoney no se queda con las ganas de alzarle al vuelo entre sus brazos y, con un agarre seguro alrededor de su cintura, le levanta del suelo. Raoul se abraza más fuerte, si es posible, y ríe en su oreja.

Cuando sus pies vuelven a tocar el suelo, separan los cuerpos lo justo para que Agoney pueda repartir besos por la cabeza, el cabello y la frente de Raoul. A Raoul le hace reír suavemente, pequeñas carcajadas que le tiñen las mejillas de rosa.

\- Entonces, ¿ha ido bien? – pregunta Agoney, dejando de darle besos y apartándose del todo para poder mirarle y verle bien.

Raoul no puede contener la sonrisa y la libera a la vez que asiente con la cabeza. Agoney le acompaña con otra sonrisa mordida.

\- ¿Tú estás bien? – pregunta el rubio, buscando las manos de Agoney entre sus dos cuerpos para arroparlas con las suyas.

\- Perfectamente. Solo un poco cansado – acaricia el dorso de la mano de Raoul con su dedo pulgar. - ¿Cómo estás tú?

\- Bien... estoy bien – y no es mentira.

\- ¿Y las ojeras?

 _Maldito Agoney y maldito su cuidado incansable_ , piensa Raoul.

\- Ha sido una noche larga – ríe para quitarle importancia.

\- ¿Estudiando?

\- Sí – miente.

\- Vale – Agoney sabe que no es cierto y Raoul sabe que lo sabe, pero ni uno quiere forzar explicaciones ni el otro quiere darlas, no de momento. – He pensado que igual te apetece que toquemos el piano un rato.

\- ¿Toquemos? Ago, no sé ni por qué hay teclas negras entre las blancas.

\- Puedo enseñarte.

\- Me conformo con escucharte.

Raoul no se imaginaba que tendría un teclado en su propia habitación, justo delante de la cama. Le parece muy cómodo poder tumbarse en la cama y observar la espalda de Agoney tensarse en función de las teclas que sus manos abarcan.

No toca nada en particular, o por lo menos nada que Raoul pueda reconocer. Se le nota vergonzoso y es algo que Raoul encuentra curioso. Jamás le había visto nervioso o tímido, vulnerable.

\- No me mires, que me da vergüenza – dice el canario, interrumpiendo la música, con un tono tan delicado que Raoul tarda en contestar varios segundos.

\- No sabes si te estoy mirando, estás de espaldas.

\- Vale, pues no lo hagas.

Raoul ríe y deja caer la cabeza en uno de los cojines que visten la cama de Agoney. Deja paso a un bostezo antes de volver a escuchar lo que Agoney crea con sus propias manos. Y le encanta. Le gusta saber que se puede crear algo tan grande, literalmente infinito, de algo tan pequeño como pueden ser dos manos.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces? – Raoul rompe la tranquilidad.

\- Con... ¿los dedos? – Agoney gira el rostro con aire divertido, sin levantar los dedos de las teclas, y mira al Raoul más tierno, tumbado en su cama y rodeado de cojines que le hacen parecer incluso más pequeño.

\- Pero... ¿cómo es posible?

\- Cada tecla está conectada a un...

\- No, no, no. No es una pregunta literal. Es... muy fuerte.

\- Es arte, no se puede explicar – explica Agoney, devolviendo la mirada al instrumento.

\- Deja que te invite a cenar esta noche – lo dice en voz baja, rápido y sin pensarlo.

La música para un segundo y quiere que la tierra le engulla, pero Agoney es rápido y muy considerado y sabe que eso le pondrá nervioso, así que retoma la melodía y no deja que decaiga mientras intenta escuchar las palabras en su cabeza para convencerse de que lo ha dicho de verdad.

\- ¿Cómo? – tampoco pasa nada por divertirse un poco a costa de la inocencia y pureza de Raoul.

\- Quiero... me gustaría... bueno – Raoul empieza a arrepentirse de sus palabras, y no sabe a qué juego está jugando Agoney, o si realmente no le ha entendido la primera vez. – Si te apetece, podríamos ir a cenar esta noche.

\- Me apetece – acepta Agoney, dejando de tocar y girándose para mirar de frente a Raoul.

\- Te apetece – se repite. – A mí también.

\- Eso está muy bien, chiquitín, porque me has invitado tú.

\- Ya. Era para que lo supieras. Que me apetece. Mucho.

Agoney sonríe tanto que cierra los ojos y retira la mirada del chico, dirigiéndola al suelo, delatándose completamente, pero siendo incapaz de mostrar otra reacción.

\- ¿Puedes tocar algo más? Me relaja.

No hay respuesta verbal, solo una mirada intensa y brillante, media vuelta en su asiento y, de nuevo, melodías en las que Raoul se pierde.

Y, claro, horas después entra en una batalla consigo mismo intentando decidir qué ponerse para salir a cenar con Agoney. Camisas, camisetas, chaquetas, corbatas, sudaderas... mucha ropa pero nula idea de cómo usarla para la ocasión.

Se niega a pedir ayuda a su hermano, así que coge unos pantalones negros y una camisa rosa. Sencillo y elegante.

Da vueltas por la habitación, nervioso por no saber qué hacer. Acaba de invitar a un chico a cenar. No ha hecho eso en su vida. Siempre se ha dejado arrastrar a fiestas a las que los chicos con los que compartía algún que otro beso querían ir. Jamás ha tenido el control de nada, y Agoney no se cansa de hacerle sentir que el control está en sus manos.

Lo que más nervioso le pone es no estar angustiado. Es como que hay algo apagado en él. Algo malo apagado es algo bueno y lo sabe, pero está tan acostumbrado a sentirse incómodo y asustado ante planes íntimos y compartidos que no entiende la paz que siente. No entiende por qué no siente miedo al pensar en cuándo y cómo volver a casa si no se siente bien. Tal vez sea porque Agoney solo le hace sentir cosas buenas, aunque le asusten.

No puede evitar que se le cuele el recuerdo de la primera vez que Marc le invitó a una cena con sus amigos. Un escalofrío desagradable le recorre de la cabeza a los pies.

\- ¿Has bebido? – le había preguntado.

\- Estoy conduciendo, ¿tú qué crees?

\- Que deberías.

\- Estás loco.

\- Por ti – era el mismo tono burlón que utilizaba siempre que le decía cosas que Raoul entendía como piropos. Aunque a Raoul no le hicieran sentir bien, más bien incómodo. – Lo digo porque deberías.

\- ¿Beber?

\- Para que cambies la cara de terror, hombre. Alégrate un poco.

\- Estoy alegre.

\- Cariño, sin ánimos de ofender, parece que te acabo de pegar una paliza.

Raoul apretó las manos en el volante, pero fingió una sonrisa.

\- No voy a beber.

Aunque, más tarde, Marc le había colado algo de alcohol en su refresco y no había tenido el valor de decírselo delante de sus amigos. Tampoco quería dejarle en evidencia. _Eres un jodido aburrido, no te van a querer nunca_ , había pensado Raoul.

\- No puedo conducir – el alcohol se había transformado en tristeza, así que compartió esa información entre sollozos mientras Marc le dirigía al coche rodeando sus hombros.

\- Vamos a mi apartamento, que podemos llegar a pie.

\- Pero yo quiero dormir en mi cama.

\- Y yo quiero que dejes de montar estos dramas, cariño. Además, quiero dormir contigo.

Al Raoul del presente le gusta pensar que el sollozo tan exagerado que siguió aquel comentario del chico no había sido por miedo a sus últimas palabras. Tampoco le gusta pensar que no recuerda más allá de aquella conversación y que su siguiente recuerdo lúcido es un triste viaje en coche, con náuseas y sin acompañante.

Raoul sacude la cabeza, forzando la salida del recuerdo de manera física. Se abanica con las manos a pesar de no tener calor. Da un par de vueltas más, esperando a que el reloj marque las ocho.

A las ocho, espera con cosquillas en el estómago a que Agoney aparezca. Y le da un vuelco al corazón cuando le ve aparecer, con su chaqueta militar abrigando una simple camiseta negra. Y qué bien le queda.

\- Más te vale añadir puntual a tu estúpida lista de nombres – es lo primero que dicen los nervios de Raoul. Raoul habría saludado.

\- No lo voy a añadir hasta que demuestres que es así siempre, no solo hoy.

\- Menuda estupidez, lo que cuenta es que soy puntual en las cosas importantes.

\- Es mi lista de nombres, yo la edito.

\- Es una lista de nombres para mí, no merezco este desprestigio.

\- Las musas no tienen derecho sobre las obras para las que sirven de inspiración, se limitan a inspirar.

\- ¿Y qué te inspiro?

Agoney muestra una pequeña sonrisa ladeada, incapaz de contenerla un segundo más. Las mejillas de Raoul están rosadas y eso le produce una ternura infinita. Le encantaría pellizcarlas y después besarlas.

\- No me creerías si te lo dijera.

\- Así que también me llamas incrédulo.

\- Más bien inocente.

\- Así que tonto.

\- Para nada. Eres mucho más de lo que te crees.

Raoul niega con la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, y dirige la mirada al suelo. Agoney quiere levantarle el rostro y obligarle a mirarle de frente, de igual a igual.

\- ¿Qué te parece si dejamos de hablar de mis narrativas y nos vamos a cenar? – pregunta Agoney, haciendo que Raoul levante el rostro y suelte una pequeña risotada.

Raoul le lleva a su restaurante favorito del pueblo. Al ser viernes, está algo lleno de gente, pero se relaja al comprobar que no hay nadie conocido. Quiere que sea una noche para Agoney, para que se sienta cómodo con él y en el pueblo que todavía desconoce.

\- Háblame – dice Raoul cuando sus platos llegan a la mesa.

\- ¿De música? – Agoney sonríe. Esa es la vía de escape que han creado para cuando Raoul no está bien y necesita despejarse.

\- No. De ti. De Tenerife. De lo que te gusta.

\- Me gustan muchas cosas.

\- Pues tienes suerte de que adore la comida y pueda pasarme horas y horas con ella. Empieza.

El comentario hace reír a Agoney. Reír de verdad, con ganas, con adoración en la carcajada.

\- Me gusta la noche. Soy una especie de animal nocturno. Disfruto como un niño de la oscuridad, hay mucha paz.

No quiere decir más por si es demasiado profundo para la situación, así que espera una reacción mientras enrolla la pasta en su tenedor. Echa un vistazo a Raoul y el brillo en sus ojos que pide más le anima a continuar con su relato.

\- Es como... como que la noche escucha. Y no juzga. Se limita a aguantar tus tonterías.

\- También da miedo.

\- Supongo que da miedo si el silencio da miedo.

\- Da mucho miedo – es un comentario prácticamente inconsciente que envía una punzada de dolor a Agoney. Sabe perfectamente que al chico que come delante suyo le aterra escuchar su mente, y sabe que la noche no le da nada para remediarlo.

\- Hablando de miedos, me aterra volar.

\- ¿En serio? Jamás lo habría pensado.

\- Pues es verdad. Lo paso fatal cuando tengo que volar, y ahora que vivo a más de tres horas de vuelo de casa...

\- ¿Sigues considerando Tenerife tu casa?

Agoney toma un sorbo de agua para pensar su respuesta, y es que no está seguro.

\- Es... raro. ¿Te has mudado alguna vez?

\- De pequeño.

\- ¿Y recuerdas cómo te sentías?

Raoul mueve el tenedor sin coger nada de comida, pensativo.

\- Recuerdo llorar por las noches por estar en una cama que no era la mía.

\- ¿Tu cama de ahora?

Raoul asiente y ataca de nuevo a la comida.

\- Pues es algo así. Se me hace muy raro llamar hogar a mi apartamento, pero cada vez menos. Como tú con tu cama.

\- Supongo que no hay opción.

\- No creo que sea cuestión de no tener opción.

\- ¿Me vas a quitar la razón? – Raoul arquea las cejas y Agoney le mira con una intensidad que le hace dudar de su propia broma, pero en realidad no es más que adoración en sus ojos. Y siente un cosquilleo importante cuando sabe reconocer el fogonazo que le incendia la expresión.

\- Yo creo que es más cuestión de encontrar cosas que te hagan sentir como en casa de nuevo. Pueden ser tonterías.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Como abrir la puerta y reconocer el olor, conocer los ruidos de los vecinos, poder caminar a oscuras sin miedo a tropezar...

 _Como estar contigo_ , piensa.

\- Debes echar mucho de menos tu casa allí, la gente...

\- La casa sí. La gente, no tanto.

\- ¿Y eso? – Raoul está disfrutando mucho esos pedacitos de Agoney que no había visto hasta el momento. Se siente mal por haber mostrado poco interés comparado con el que Agoney ha mostrado por él.

\- Hay personas que es mejor tenerlas bien lejos.

\- ¿Gente mala?

A Agoney se le corta la respiración ante la imagen que acompaña las palabras de su vecino. Remueve la pasta de su plato desinteresadamente, jugando con el tenedor. Un par de mechones caen sobre su frente y tiene la mirada fija en la comida. Siente que su postura relajada es buena señal, señal de comodidad. Y sus preguntas salen directamente, sin filtros, sin pensar dos veces. Es un niño con preguntas honestas, sin miedo. Se siente tranquilo... y Agoney no sabía que la tranquilidad ajena podía llenarle tanto.

Quiere cruzar la mesa y repartir besos por su rostro, por sus labios. Pero no lo hará. No lo hará porque sabe que un poco de miedo volvería a apoderarse del chico, miedo a ser querido, y no quiere romper la paz que le abraza. Y no importa cuántas ganas tenga de robarle un beso, no le piensa robar nada, no sin estar seguro de que quiere que así sea.

Como tarda en responder a su pregunta, Raoul alza la mirada y mira a Agoney. Agoney jura que nunca ha visto a alguien tan bonito en su vida. Quiere observarle todo el rato, quiere recorrer con los dedos las facciones de su rostro, quiere mimarlas, quiere que le entre en la cabeza que es mucho más de lo que se considera. Quiere, quiere, quiere.

\- ¿Ago? – Raoul tiene las mejillas un poco rosadas, más que antes. El corazón le da saltos de alegría.

\- Gente mala, sí. Gente que no se merece que les eche de menos.

\- Eso puedo entenderlo.

\- ¿Sí? – no quiere que Raoul piense que le hace gracia, pero no puede evitar el tono feliz en su pregunta ante el enorme paso de decidir compartir algo íntimo y, claramente, desagradable.

\- Sí – y Raoul no va a compartir más, ambos lo saben.

\- ¿Sabes qué echo de menos?

Raoul pregunta con su rostro, alzando las cejas y sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza. Todos sus sentidos están sobre el chico que le cuida con los ojos, que no empuja ni un solo estúpido límite.

\- El mar – lo comparte casi en un susurro.

\- Ago, vivimos en un pueblo costero.

\- ¿Has estado en Tenerife?

\- No...

\- Deberías. El mar tiene... algo – y Raoul se lo cree porque el brillo en sus ojos grita verdad.

\- Bueno, el de aquí no está mal.

\- No te lo sabría decir.

\- ¿No has estado? – se escandaliza, dejando caer el tenedor en el plato y levándose las manos a la cabeza. – Agoney Hernández, échame la bronca por ser tan mal vecino.

\- Estoy cenando un plato exquisito en un local precioso al que me has invitado, tan mal vecino no eres.

\- Vives en un pueblo de costa y no te he llevado a la playa, soy horrible.

\- Dramático.

\- Es mi segundo apellido.

\- Puedes llevarme cuando quieras - sugiere Agoney.

\- Quiero llevarte ahora.

 _Ahora que te vas a sentir arropado por la noche, como a ti te gusta_ , piensa.

Acaban de cenar entre anécdotas y confesiones dentro de lo que están dispuestos a compartir. Continúan con el estúpido juego de mirarse cuando el otro no lo ve y se sienten fugitivos cuando apartan los ojos a tiempo.

Abandonan el local con la distancia mínima entre sus cuerpos mientras caminan en dirección a la playa. Raoul se asegura de rozar sus manos supuestamente por accidente cada ciertos minutos, preso de lo mucho que le gusta sentir el calor de las manos del canario sobre su piel.

Llegados a un punto, cuando ya notan la brisa del mar colarse entre las calles, Raoul reúne el valor suficiente para colgar el dedo meñique en el de Agoney. Contiene la respiración hasta notar una reacción, y se le hincha el pecho de alegría cuando lo que recibe es el meñique de Agoney enroscándose en el suyo. No hay palabras, no hay miradas raras, no hay muecas de desagrado ni decepción.

\- No pienso meterme en el agua, que lo sepas – Raoul ríe cuando la arena ya empieza a filtrarse por sus zapatos y el viento le abofetea.

Sus meñiques siguen unidos y, de hecho, ahora son dos dedos los que están unidos. No saben cuándo ha pasado, pero así es.

\- Pero si te encanta nadar.

\- Pero la hipotermia no me hace ni una pizca de gracia.

\- Si estuvieras malito, te cuidaría. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Raoul frena sus pasos y obliga a Agoney a que pare de caminar también, encadenado por sus propios dedos, quedando frente a frente.

\- Lo sé.

Y lo dice en serio, aunque Agoney duda si lo dice por hacerle sentir bien y poco más.

Raoul se da la libertad de tirar de sus dedos para acercarle un poco más. Le mira con tanto cuidado que Agoney se siente frágil bajo su mirada. Decide bajar la guardia un poco más y deja que sus ojos corran por el rostro canario, dedicándole especial atención a sus labios. Sabe que Agoney sabe que los está mirando, y no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto. Pero le da igual, ahora mismo le da igual. Le gusta que Agoney se deje mirar, que no le cuestione nada, que de libertad a sus ojos.

Se fija en sus ojos. En sus cejas, su frente, su nariz, su barba. Se fija en todo lo que le apetece, con todo el tiempo del que dispone, con toda la paciencia de un Agoney tímido y ligeramente sonrojado.

\- Yo también te cuidaría – las olas del mar se tragan sus palabras, pero Agoney lo ha escuchado.

La música en una de las terrazas del paseo empieza a sonar. Es viernes, hay fiesta en el pueblo, a pesar del frío que empieza a empujar a la gente a celebrar las cosas en sus casas o restaurantes cerrados.

\- Quiero ver el agua – susurra Agoney.

Raoul ríe y la señala con la cabeza, claramente negándose a acercarse a la orilla.

\- Aquí te espero. Estoy empezando a coger frío.

Agoney suspira y sonríe, no puede evitarlo. Lleva su mano libre a la mejilla del pequeño y la roza con el dorso, comprobando que, efectivamente, está fría.

Se quita la chaqueta bajo la atenta mirada de Raoul y no le da opción a que se niegue a aceptarla. Le rodea con sus brazos para dejarla sobre sus hombros y regala un par de caricias en los brazos. Raoul guarda silencio y sigue sus movimientos, pues se agacha en la arena y se descalza.

\- Ni se te ocurra meterte – avisa el menor.

\- Solo voy a probarla – contesta, alzando un poco la voz para hacerse escuchar por encima de la música de la terraza.

Da los primeros pasos en dirección al agua y Raoul rueda los ojos, empezando a notar algo de desesperación. Es de noche, hace frío, lleva una camiseta de manga corta y va a meterse en el agua.

\- Te odio – dice Raoul, descalzándose y siguiendo sus pasos, arrancando una carcajada de Agoney.

Raoul acaba de colocarse la chaqueta de Agoney, pasando los brazos por las mangas, disfrutando del olor que sabe que le acompañará por la noche.

Agoney es el primero que se acerca lo suficiente para dejar que el agua bañe sus pies (y parte de su pantalón), y le encanta. Raoul se aventura a seguir sus pasos sin dejar de refunfuñar, soltando un grito exagerado cuando el agua le cubre.

\- Hostia puta, Agoney.

Agoney ríe a carcajada limpia y a costa del rostro arrugado de Raoul. Avanza un paso más para poner a prueba su reacción y ríe con tanta fuerza que flexiona las piernas para apoyarse en sus rodillas cuando ve la mueca de desespero en el rosto del rubio.

Raoul se abraza fuertemente mientras observa cómo Agoney se ríe con él. No entiende cómo no puede estar tiritando de frío con el agua por encima de los tobillos y los brazos desnudos.

\- Ven aquí – pide Raoul.

\- Ven tú aquí – contesta Agoney.

\- Eres insoportable, lo hago por tu bien.

\- Iris insipirtibli, li higui pir ti biin – se burla Agoney y, aunque Raoul no quiere ceder, cede con la risa más bonita.

Raoul retrocede y deja los pies en una zona seca, sin dejar de abrazarse, evitando el paso del aire. Ha sido un poco estúpido salir con una camisa y ninguna chaqueta. Pero es más estúpido todavía meterse en el agua sin chaqueta ni mangas.

Agoney le mira y le sigue, regresando a un suelo seco que se le hace extraño.

\- No es divertido si no te quejas, vuelve.

\- No es divertido si acabamos muertos y congelados.

\- Eres un exagerado, ¿te lo he dicho ya?

\- Creo que es tu mote favorito.

\- No lo es.

\- ¿Cuál es?

\- No te lo voy a decir.

Guardan silencio y escuchan la música sonar. Se miran y se observan.

\- Por lo menos... por lo menos baila conmigo – ofrece Agoney, con un punto de interrogación en su voz.

\- ¿Aquí?

\- Aquí.

Raoul tuerce la cabeza y se muerde la sonrisa. Escucha la música con atención y reconoce una balada. Ganas de bailar con él no le faltan.

Se acerca a su cuerpo lentamente, sin apartar la mirada, batiendo el récord de miradas sostenidas en el mismo día. Se siente tan cómodo que no le cuesta alzar los brazos y dejarlos en sus hombros, más bien su cuello, y se deja abrazar la cintura por los brazos de Agoney. Lo hace por debajo de la chaqueta, para ganar un poco del calor que Raoul irradia y porque quiere sentirle cerca.

Se mecen al ritmo de la música, con cuidado, con poca idea de lo que están haciendo. Mueven los pies prácticamente a la vez. Raoul deja que su frente repose en el hombro de Agoney y cierra los ojos para sentirlo todo desde la oscuridad más absoluta.

Son dos cuerpos bailando al ritmo de la música que llena la oscuridad de la noche. Agoney tararea los acordes que reconoce y endulza los oídos de Raoul. Jamás le ha escuchado cantar, y ahora más que nunca quiere hacerlo.

Agoney retira una de sus manos de la cintura del menor y la alza hasta encontrar la que reposa en su cuello, para entrelazarlas a la altura del corazón. Raoul sonríe, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

\- _I'm thinking out loud... -_ canta Agoney.

Raoul deja que una pequeña carcajada huya de su garganta y escape por sus labios, sacudiendo sus cuerpos. Acto seguido, acaricia la mano de Agoney que sostiene la suya en un baile con más bien poco sentido pero agradable y encantador. 

Encantador hasta que sus pasos avanzan hasta la orilla y el agua baña sus pies. Raoul suelta un quejido que hace reír a Agoney y se pone de puntillas para intentar protegerse del frío.

\- Idiota... - ríe Agoney.

Raoul se separa del cuerpo de Agoney para poder mirarle. Mira sus ojos y mira sus manos entrelazadas. Alza el rostro para mirar el cielo, la luna que apenas ilumina pero que tiñe el mar de un color plata débil.

\- No está tan mal, ¿no? – le pregunta, retomando la conversación sobre el mar.

\- No está nada mal, no.

Raoul sonríe y asiente, contento con el resultado de la noche que ha compartido con Agoney. Está contento por lo bien que se siente y porque no recuerda haberse sentido tan cómo haciendo planes sobre la marcha como lo ha hecho esa noche. Está contento porque el chico que sostiene su mano está contento.

\- Aun así, algún día te voy a llevar a Tenerife, Raoul. Tienes que vivirlo.

\- Vale.

\- ¿Vale? – a Agoney le va a explotar el pecho por esa simple palabra que demuestra plena confianza y bienestar.

\- Vale – y Raoul no lo dice ni por quedar bien ni por ganar tiempo para buscar excusas, no. Lo dice porque realmente le gustaría.

\- Vale – añade Agoney, mordiendo su sonrisa y atrayendo el cuerpo del pequeño de nuevo hacia el suyo, para continuar meciéndose al ritmo de la música con el agua bailando en sus pies.

 

 


End file.
